La culpa es del elfo doméstico
by MariSeverus
Summary: Pixie, una pequeña elfina, fue asignada por Minerva para cuidar de un sobreviviente de guerra, gruñón y poco amistoso. Una ley de matrimonio es impuesta por el ministerio de magia y la pequeña Pixie, decide tomar cartas en el asunto y ayudar a su amo. ¿O tal vez todo lo contrario y causar problemas? Especialmente a Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que todo, espero que estén muy bien. Mucho mejor que yo, la verdad.

Como ya me imagino que saben, Alan Rickman murió hace unos pocos días y eso me ha deprimido mucho y afectado mi escritura, mi diseño gráfico *que empeoró cuando descubrí ciertas cosas en mis redes sociales, donde suelo postear mis ediciones * etc, etc. Me costará mucho superar ésta etapa *creo que no es necesario que les explique el por qué, puesto que toda mi cuenta habla por sí sola* y también, la situación en casa ha ido empeorando y hasta hacerse casi insostenible. De todas maneras, escribo para intentar ver qué sucede con mis sentimientos y la forma en que vayan a afectar mis capítulos. Aún así, no se preocupen que voy a intentar continuar actualizando * pero no se quejen si mis capítulos terminan algo oscuros *.

Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Sam. Espero que les guste y les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo. Les dejo besos y mucho amor.

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Harry Potter, es de mi autoría y todos los personajes presentes en éste fic (a excepción de los OC), le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic escrito sin fines de lucro y como regalo de cumpleaños. No pretendo infringir alguna norma de copyright u obtener alguna ganancia monetaria por mi trabajo.

° _Prólogo:_ La noticia de prensa

Pixie, la elfina doméstica, sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras sostenía el profeta. Su amo no iba a estar para nada contento y Pixie siempre recordaba con terror, lo que ocurría cuando su amo se molestaba por alguna cosa. No tomaba represalias contra ella, pero maldecía todo a su paso y no dejaba de tener esa mirada oscura y sombría que siempre la ponía nerviosa, cada vez que tenía que llevarle la cena o alguna de las comidas, a la habitación en la que debía permanecer.

 _Oh sí, tenía que mencionar que su amo aún no se recuperaba del todo, tras lo ocurrido durante la guerra en Hogwarts. Milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la mordida de Nagini, pero eso le había traído terribles consecuencias. Semanas inconsciente, tal vez meses, Pixie no estaba realmente segura. La única cosa que recordaba, era que los medimagos afirmaban que era un dolor de cabeza y que no podían lidiar con él._

Pero ella sabía la verdad, su amo simplemente odiaba el estar confinado en una cama y presa de haber sobrevivido, cuando en verdad deseaba haberse muerto. O eso era lo que la profesora McGonagall había dicho, una vez que requiriera sus servicios.

¡Oh Merlín! El amo Snape iba a enfadarse y mucho, al leer el artículo de una página completa en el Profeta. _"Matrimonios"._ ¿Con quién se podría casar su amo? ¿Qué mujer lo querría, tras todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿Con su turbio pasado como mortífago y como espía? ¿Con todo ese asunto del doble agente y ahora... con las consecuencias terribles, de una mordida de serpiente?

Porque Pixie sabía lo vergonzoso que era para su amo, lo difícil de hasta la más simple tarea. No se podía mover de la cama y necesitaba ayuda todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara, pero su amo parecía haber perdido la motivación y ella no era más que una simple criatura, sin poder de decisión o influencia alguna sobre sus amos.

\- ¡Pixie! ¿¡Dónde está el periódico!? ¡Tráelo en éste mismo instante!

Ni siquiera podía entender, por qué su amo se molestaba en leer las noticias del día. Si ni siquiera quería vivir ese día a día. ¿Por qué continuaba torturándose de esa forma?

¿¡Qué hacer!?

 _Ley matrimonial_

 _El ministerio de magia afirma que la población ha resultado terriblemente afectada, tras la cruenta guerra que fue librada hace apenas unos meses, y ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Aún se desconoce con exactitud, el efecto de ésta medida (con relación a las consecuencias por desacato y algunos otros pequeños detalles), pero de a momento se especula que el ministerio comenzará a formar parejas y con el único fin de repoblar la comunidad mágica (...)_

Su amo no había hecho gran progreso, pero tampoco quería que todo su esfuerzo se arruinara y tras leer semejante información. No quería que se echara a morir, tenía tanto por lo que vivir y ella consideraba que sólo necesitaba un poco de amor.

Pero... ¿de quién? Qué mujer sería tan tonta como para aceptar a un hombre tan testarudo como su amo. No Minerva McGonagall, ella definitivamente no era la mejor pareja para su amo y realmente no conocía a muchas mujeres, su amo no recibía muchas visitas y mucho menos, del sexo femenino.

Estaba ese niño Potter, el pelirrojo Weasley y la chiquilla amable que siempre hablaba sobre los derechos de los elfos. Ella le agradaba, le caía bien. Parecía tener un corazón muy bueno y pese a que su amo siempre hablaba pestes de todos, estaba segura de que no podía negar que Hermione Granger, tenía cualidades que su amo apreciaba.

Inteligencia, astucia, determinación y... ¿por qué no? Belleza también. Sabía que los tres niños habían sido sus estudiantes, pero ella ya había crecido y estaba en la edad perfecta para contraer nupcias.

\- ¡Pixie!

Su amo iba a enloquecer al leer esa nota y su mente trabajaba a todo vapor, como un tren en plena vía y sin frenos. ¿Tomar cartas en el asunto o simplemente cruzarse de brazos y no hacer nada? Su amo se merecía estar con alguien, ella sabía que dentro de toda esa ira y esos sentimientos de tristeza, yacía un hombre dulce y bueno.

 _¿Verdad?_

Quizá se merecía un par de azotes por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía que debía arreglarlo y no dejar a su amo solo, con semejante problema. Le había tomado mucho cariño, aunque le gritara todo el tiempo y aunque también, sólo le conociera por un par de meses nada más.

Asintió entonces, decidida, caminando con rapidez hacia el estudio de su amo en las mazmorras y tomando pluma y pergamino.

No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

 **N/A:** ¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer Pixie y cómo creen que involucre a Hermione? ¿Creen que Severus estará feliz? Espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan. Como siempre, mis fics suelen ser sueños que tengo o ideas estúpidas, cuando se me cruzan los cables cerebrales y se me funden los fusibles (bien llamados neuronas). Pero ustedes juzguen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Espero que todo vaya bien y veamos, cómo me va con éste segundo capítulo. Ya tengo preparado el siguiente de: _"Cuando las cosas cambian."_ Sólo le modifiqué un par de cosas, porque me había quedado muy dramático por todo lo sucedido y antes mencionado acá. Así que ahora contendrá una sorpresa y espero hacerlo bien, aunque sinceramente me pone un poco ansiosa y no sé por qué. Gracias por todo el apoyo de siempre y el resto, lo dejo en la nota de autor al pie de página.

 _° Capítulo uno:_ Elfa mala, elfa muy mala

 _Aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y sus enormes ojos como platos, se llenaban de lágrimas con sólo pensarlo._

 _No lo podía creer, que una elfa tan pequeña como ella, estuviera a cargo de un héroe de guerra como lo era el profesor Severus Snape. La profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara al respecto de lo que quería y las órdenes que le había dado. Tenía que velar por su salud y procurar que su vida fuese lo más amena posible. Como elfo que era y respetando los códigos por los que se regía su especie en cuestión, no podía desobedecer en lo más mínimo. Ella había nacido para seguir toda orden, para proteger, para cumplir todos los caprichos y por más tontos que éstos fuesen._

 _"Severus, ella es la pequeña Pixie y desde ahora se dedicará a ayudarte con todo lo que necesites. No te dejes influenciar por su pequeño cuerpo y su aspecto débil y enfermizo. Es muy capaz de hacer su trabajo y con grandes honores."_

 _Por un momento, el herido profesor de pociones dudó de comprender lo que Minerva McGonagall estaba diciendo. ¿Esa pequeña criatura, oculta tras sus faldas y apenas asomando su cabeza con timidez, era en verdad un elfo y además de eficiente? Entendía que era una carga para los demás, una desgracia que hubiese sobrevivido, pero eso era el colmo._

 _"¿Pixie? ¿Pixie como... las hadas?"_

 _Minerva se apartó ligeramente y la pequeña elfa quedó pronto al descubierto, bajo el incómodo escrutinio del enfadado hombre en la cama. La nueva directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería, no demoró en bajar la vista hacia ella y de pronto se sintió realmente intimidada. Su voz era chillona y aguda, pero en aquel momento era sólo un susurro mientras continuaba mirando el vestidito blanco y lleno de flores que traía puesto._

 _"Pixie no sabe cómo se llama, pero su niña siempre la llamaba Pixie. La niña y los amos, no sobrevivieron a la guerra y Pixie quedó sola. Pixie aún guarda los vestidos que la niña le regaló y aunque Pixie es una elfa libre, prefirió quedarse con la niña y sus amos. La niña no sabía lo que significaba el regalarle ropa a Pixie, pero a Pixie no le importó." - relató la elfa y ambos profesores pudieron darse cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de los enormes ojos de la elfina. Severus rodó la vista por unos segundos, para volver a posar sus ojos en la nueva directora y aún profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts._

 _"Y cómo demonios se supone que diste con ella." - preguntó, no lo pudo evitar, tenía que saciar su curiosidad. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo una elfina libre, en un castillo como Hogwarts?_

 _"Pixie está acostumbrada a servir a sus amos y siendo muy joven, no estaba segura de cómo "emanciparse". Se enteró de todo ese asunto de la protección a los elfos, que Hermione Granger intentaba imponer, así que llegó al castillo y Dobby se encargó de enseñarle todo lo básico que necesita saber, para servirle a personas como tú. Y lo digo puesto que su antigua dueña era una niña de cinco años."_

 _Recordaba que la profesora McGonagall le había leído una larga lista de complicaciones, que Severus Snape había presentado tras la mordida de la serpiente:_

 _Ligeros estados de ausencia, mareos e inestabilidad. Problemas para ingerir sólidos de cualquier tipo, insomnio y jaquecas. Pequeñas convulsiones, pérdida de memoria y de peso significativos._

 _Muchas cosas que a veces no quería recordar. Las primeras noches habían sido duras, pero a pesar de que su amo no era ni la sombra de lo que su niña había sido en vida, no había sido cruel ni malo con ella._

 _Algunas veces y cuando intentaba cargar con la charola con los alimentos y lo que le daba la apariencia de ser una bandeja con patas por su tamaño, no podía ni abrir la puerta y sostenerla al mismo tiempo. Su amo nunca se quejaba y aunque se cansaba con hasta el más simple conjuro de su varita, siempre la usaba para abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a pasar. No entendía por qué todos los magos y brujas decían que era insoportable, ella no lo veía de esa manera y las veces que le gritaba, simplemente eran momentos donde el amo se sentía miserable consigo mismo y el estado en el que se encontraba._

 _Siempre procuraba hacer las cosas bien, así que no tenía razones para enojarse con ella y a veces hasta elogiaba su trabajo, al parecer de forma distraída y casi inconsciente, haciéndole sonrojar y retirarse con una reverencia, para ocultarse bajo algún mueble y temblar de la emoción._

 _¿A todos esos sentimientos se les llamaba amor?_

No podía dejar a su amo solo con semejante carga y cada vez que pensaba en el pasado y todo lo poco que había vivido con él, le daba más fuerzas para continuar con su desquiciada idea. Ningún elfo había hecho algo como eso, interferir de manera directa en la vida de sus amos. Dobby una vez, para proteger al niño Potter, pero no como lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Quizá era egoísta, pero no quería perder a su nuevo amo. No de nuevo.

 _"Ministerio de magia y hechicería, el amo Snape ya tiene novia y se quiere casar con ella cuanto antes."_

¡No, no! ¡Mal comienzo para una carta! No podía sonar como si un elfo la hubiese escrito, tenía que parecer que su propio amo la había escrito y además necesitaba su firma. ¿Cómo podía escribir de la misma forma que su amo?

Ella era una terrible elfa, sí, y comenzaba a sentirse enferma por sus _"travesuras"._ El amo Snape jamás la perdonaría y quizá lo perdería de todos modos, pero seguía escuchando una vocecilla en su cabeza, diciéndole que hacía lo correcto. Que con el tiempo, él la perdonaría y se enamoraría de su nueva esposa.

 _"Yo, Severus Snape, declaro que estoy profundamente enamorado de la señorita Hermione Granger y deseo fervientemente, poder casarme con ella._ ** _Cuanto antes._** _"_

Sí, eso tenía que bastar y haciendo énfasis en el _"cuanto antes"_ , para que no quedara ninguna duda. Ahora sólo tenía que firmarlo y enviarlo al ministerio de magia. Ellos no se lo habían preguntado siquiera, pero para adelantarse y para evitar que decidieran emparejarlo con alguien más, que no fuese del agrado de su amo.

\- ¡Maldición, Pixie, ¿dónde rayos te metiste?!

Se apresuró a enrollar el pergamino, no sin antes pasar una de sus manos sobre él y enmascarar la carta con algo inocente que requiriera de su firma.

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo y sin prever que la puerta de la habitación de su amo, se encontraba cerrada, chocó estrepitosamente y cayendo sentada en el suelo. Ante semejante torpeza, Severus se inclinó en dirección de su cómoda junto a la cama, de la mejor forma que pudo, tomando su varita y haciendo un círculo imaginario en el aire, para abrir la puerta y cruzarse de brazos, arqueando una de sus cejas ante la pequeña Pixie, quien se sobaba la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, qué es lo que te pasa? - demandó seriamente, mientras la elfina finalmente se ponía en pie y no dejaba de hacer reverencias, intentando disculparse por su tonto comportamiento.

\- Pixie escuchó que el amo Snape llamaba y trató de venir lo más aprisa que pudo. Pixie revisaba el correo del amo y se encontró con una carta que el amo tiene que leer y firmar.

Ah sí, era un verdadero fastidio que los elfos tuvieran que leer su correo personal y privado, pero tampoco era como si recibiera cartitas de amor ni la versión mágica de la revista Playboy, con estúpidos nombres como: _"La bruja y su palo de escoba"_ o cosas como: _"Cincuenta formas de complacer a tu pareja en la cama (¡increíble que sean tantas!)"_.

\- ¿Cuál carta se supone que tengo que firmar? - preguntó el profesor con voz ronca, mientras la pequeña sirviente bajo sus órdenes, apretaba el pergamino tras su espalda y rogando que no pareciera demasiado forzado, demasiado convincente. Había escuchado miles de historias sobre lo astuto e inteligente que era su amo y tenía miedo de que su plan se viniera abajo en cualquier momento. - ¿Y bien, Pixie, cuál es el gran misterio? De verdad, actúas como si hubieses cometido un crimen o algo parecido.

\- Es que a Pixie le apena tener que enseñarle la carta, como el amo no se ha sentido bien y Pixie no sabe si es capaz de utilizar sus manos para firmar.

Severus Snape dio un chasquido con su lengua y Pixie pudo darse cuenta de la solución a todos sus problemas. Sólo tenía que retar un poco al amo, decirle que quizá no estaba en condiciones de firmar y la poca paciencia que su amo tenía, terminaría por exigirle el pergamino y firmarlo sin siquiera leerlo.

\- Por supuesto que puedo firmarlo. - alegó el jefe de Slytherin con determinación. - puede que todavía esté convaleciente, pero tampoco es para tanto. Aún soy capaz de utilizar mi varita, aunque sea sólo un poco.

\- Pixie no quiere que se lastime. El amo ya ha pasado por mucho y no quiere que termine frustrándose.

\- ¡Demonios, condenada elfa! - exclamó y antes de escuchar el resto del insulto, Pixie se apresuró a colocar el pergamino en su regazo, junto a una pluma previamente entintada. - ¡mira cómo carajos firmo éste pedazo de pergamino inservible y sin siquiera leerlo! ¡Un millón de veces! - exclamó prácticamente fuera de sí. - ¡Se ve rus... Snape!

La pequeña elfina suspiró y con la misma rapidez, atrajo el pergamino hasta sus pequeñas manos y enrollándolo hasta que su amo no pudiera ver letra alguna. Respiró pesadamente mientras su amo dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y miraba el techo de la mazmorra, con cierto aire de satisfacción, como si le hubiese clavado su varita al tonto pedazo de pergamino y lo hubiese visto desangrarse frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Para qué demonios te estaba llamando de todos modos? - preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio y Pixie pensó en mentir sobre el periódico y quizá quemarlo, mientras que también se quemaba las manos con los carbones, como castigo por su atrevimiento.

\- Para que le trajera el desayuno, Pixie vuelve enseguida. - declaró la elfina con su usual reverencia y desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista, cerrando la puerta con su magia.

¿Enviar o no, esa carta falsa? Su amo ya la había firmado y ya no quedaba nada más por hacer. Estaba segura de que a la chiquilla Hermione Granger, no le iba a importar mucho. Es decir, a ella le encantaba ayudar a las personas y criaturas, su amo necesitaba de dicha ayuda.

\- Con la carta debe bastar, Pixie espera. - dijo en voz baja mientras daba un pequeño chasquido con sus dedos y el pergamino era atado por una cinta roja y finalizado con el sello húmedo de la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Tras el desayuno de su amo, enviaría la carta con su lechuza y oraría a los dioses de todas las criaturas, para que su plan terminara bien.

La rutina de Severus era relativamente sencilla y tras desayunar, su amo normalmente se quedaba dormido y a no ser que afrontara alguna pesadilla o convulsionara, nada lograba perturbar su sueño. De todas formas, Pixie siempre se cubría las espaldas al tener que dejar el despacho y a su amo solo, pidiéndole ayuda a otros elfos del castillo. En aquel momento se acomodaba su pequeño vestido con flores muy coloridas y mirando el pergamino aún con cierta indecisión.

Tenía que enviarlo y también, visitar a la chica Granger. Asegurarse de que no tuviera ni un solo pretendiente a la vista y que estuviese totalmente libre para su amo.

Siempre se asustaba un poco con las lechuzas, como era tan menuda y aquellos animales le parecían tan grandes y peligrosos, con sus cabezas girando y siguiéndola a todas partes. Sus enormes ojos mirándola fijamente, como si no se hubiese visto nunca en un espejo.

Enviar la carta era lo de menos. Asegurarse de que la niña Granger siguiera soltera, iba a ser difícil. Sabía que al chico Potter le gustaba la hermana menor del pelirrojo Weasley, pero quizá a ese pelirrojo Weasley, le podía gustar la niña Granger. Lo tenía que evitar a toda costa y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, no tardó en aparecer en la madriguera. Ella estaba ahí, al parecer, descansando tras la terrible guerra.

Su magia le había conducido hasta la cocina, así que ella tenía que encontrarse allí. Y efectivamente así era, compartiendo una tarta de zarzamoras con el chico Weasley y sin despegarle la vista siquiera. ¡No! ¡Eso tenía que acabar! Su amo era mucho mejor, su amo la necesitaba más y el joven Weasley podía conseguirse a otra novia. Chascó nuevamente los dedos y mientras observaba a la pareja con fijeza.

De pronto y de improvisto, por supuesto, Ron sintió que uno de sus brazos se movía prácticamente solo y que un desagradable cosquilleo, recorría todo su cuerpo. Al momento en el que Hermione se había levantado con la excusa de buscar un poco de leche, tomó un generoso pedazo de aquella tarta y parpadeando sorprendido ante su mano que parecía moverse sola. Aunque intentara detenerla con su otro brazo, mientras se ocultaba bajo la mesa y como si esperara por Hermione, para embarrarle todo el pastel en la cara.

\- Por supuesto que la ley de matrimonio no me preocupa. - dijo Hermione mientras estaba de espaldas y sin darse cuenta de los grandes esfuerzos que hacía Ron, por dominar su mano fuera de control y dejar caer el pastel que sostenía sin razón aparente. - tú y yo nos casaremos y lo mismo harán Harry y Ginny. Seguramente, claro.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta y Ron no pudo evitar más que mirar con terror, cómo su novia regresaba hasta sentarse junto a él y la forma en cómo su mano loca, salía de debajo de la mesa y directo al rostro de Hermione, embarrándole todo el pastel en la cara y sin dejar de revolvérselo con los dedos.

 **N/A:** ¿Qué creen de las travesuras de la pequeña Pixie y la historia de su pasado? Muy pronto les explicaré más y también de Severus y Hermione. Por ahora, un poco de tonta comedia para mejorar el humor. Recuerden dejarme un review, ya que para eso es que estoy aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estoy. Más problemas con mi padre (entre otras cosas), así que tengo un atraso monumental. No se olviden de decirme lo que piensan sobre el capítulo y el resto, como desde ahora, lo dejo al pie de página.

Paso para avisar también, que los fics que tengo con Dora Michelle, como Otra ley matrimonial y entre otros, los voy a empezar a trabajar sola. Mientras arregla su celular que lo tiene dañado y a veces ni lo prende. En nuestro país, con la terrible crisis económica que enfrentamos, no podemos costear muchas cosas y debemos limitarnos. Mi madre regresa del hospital y me tendrá ocupada, además de que yo también tengo un par de deudas que saldar y es por eso que no gasto mucho actualizando. Espero comprendan.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo 2: _Cupido cupido_

Las palabras que Pixie más ansiaba escuchar, eran las siguientes: _"¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Hemos terminado para siempre y ahora mismo, buscaré otro esposo que me convenga mejor!"._ Y sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Hermione tenía el rostro tan pálido como Ron jamás le había visto en su vida, tras haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

\- ¡Je! Estaba practicando la forma en que nos embarraríamos de pastel, en nuestra gran boda. ¿¡No quieres practicar tú también!? ¡Anda, mira! - tomó una de las temblorosas manos de Hermione y la embadurnó de pastel. Esperó por un par de segundos, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose si simplemente no debía levantarse y salir corriendo. Por su propio bien. Como Hermione continuaba sin moverse, tomó esa misma mano que había llenado de pastel y él mismo, terminó embarrándose la cara, como si de una mascarilla se tratara. - ¿Lo ves? Y después hacemos eso de beber de la copa del otro, los muggles lo hacen. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente que he estado leyendo un par de revistas, ya sabes. Para no parecer un burro en el tema.

Eso pareció relajar a Hermione, que gradualmente fue recuperando la movilidad corporal y se las arregló para tomar un par de servilletas y limpiarse el rostro, ofreciéndole a Ron también. Todavía no podía explicarse qué había sucedido y abría y cerraba su mano, intentando comprender por qué había perdido el control de sus extremidades.

\- Muy gracioso. La próxima vez, avísame que tenemos ensayo antes de la boda. - dijo ella con un tono severo y en cuanto se levantó para limpiar la vajilla y los restos de pastel en su cabello, Ron dio un suave respiro de alivio, dándose una suave palmada en el pecho. Por qué había hecho semejante tontería. Qué bueno que la había librado.

Mientras que, agazapada tras la puerta de la cocina, Pixie negaba con enfado y fruncía el ceño. El muchacho Weasley era muy hábil, pero ella no había terminado ahí. Chascó sus dedos suavemente y la puerta se abrió de par en par, mientras se aseguraba de entrar en la cocina y con gran dramatismo.

\- ¡Niña Hermione!

\- ¿Pixie? Pero qué... - los ojos de Ron, se posaron sobre la pequeña elfa y como si jamás hubiese visto una criatura así, en toda su vida. - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso ha sucedido alguna cosa en Hogwarts? El profesor Snape... ¿Acaso se siente bien? ¿Se encuentra en dificultades?

Qué excusa podía darle a la niña Hermione, para que visitara la escuela. Tenía que pensar rápido o de lo contrario, resultaría muy sospechoso.

\- ¿Conoces a esa elfa? - preguntó Ronald, sorprendido. Hermione rodó la vista y no pudo creer que Ron fuese tan olvidadizo.

\- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que es la elfa que cuida del profesor Snape? Si ha llegado hasta aquí, algo muy grave debe estar pasando.

 _¿Grave? ¡No! Si la niña Granger llegaba al despacho y gritando como loca, su amo le iba a exigir una explicación y la niña no tendría más opción que delatar a Pixie._

\- No, señorita Hermione, Pixie no trae malas noticias. Pixie simplemente necesitaba de su consejo, ya que Pixie es nueva en todo el asunto de la medimagia. La profesora Minerva McGonagall dijo que usted era muy inteligente y que lo sabía todo.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, apenas encontrando su voz para expresarse.

\- En verdad que me siento halagada, pero ambas se equivocan. Yo no lo sé todo, ya quisiera. Con un gran conocimiento, siempre viene una gran responsabilidad.

\- A Pixie le gustaría que le acompañara a ver al amo. Así podría aconsejar a Pixie para que Pixie no cometa errores. ¡Pixie implora su ayuda, quiere serle útil al amo!

 _Tenía que aceptar y acompañarla a Hogwarts. Estaba segura de que si veía lo lastimado y triste que su amo se sentía, se compadecería de él y decidiría que la necesitaba más que el niño Weasley._

\- No estarás pensando ir, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, después de todo lo que nos tomó el vencer a Voldemort, ¿quieres hacer de niñera de Snape?

\- Cállate, Ron. - dijo mientras movía uno de sus dedos de forma reprobatoria, lo que le recordó al muchacho, a McGonagall, para luego volver a mirar a la pequeña elfa y asentir con una sonrisa. - está bien, Pixie, iré contigo. Espero que al profesor Snape no le moleste...

\- ¡No le molestará, Pixie está segura! - exclamó mientras sacudía sus enormes orejas, negando con la cabeza. - Pixie le asegura que sólo serán unos minutos nada más.

\- Entonces te acompañaré. Por si acaso... - dijo Ron mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta su novia.

 _¡No, no! El amo y la niña Granger, tenían que estar a solas. No podía ir con el chico Weasley o todo su plan se arruinaría._

\- ¡No, joven Weasley, quédese! El amo Snape se altera con cualquier cosa y es mejor que vaya la niña Granger nada más. Es por su propio bien y el del amo.

Ron dejó escapar un chasquido de su lengua, que bien decía: _tonterías_ , mientras Hermione cerraba su mano alrededor de los pequeños dedos de la pequeña elfina, para comenzar su viaje.

Apenas y podía creerlo, que la niña Hermione fuese tan bondadosa. No le había costado mucho convencerla y ya no tenía dudas de que su plan saldría a pedir de boca.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra el profesor Snape en estos días, Pixie? - escuchó que la niña Hermione preguntaba. Quizá si lo hacía sonar muy triste y desdichado, se apiadaría aún más.

\- El amo Snape a veces tiene pequeñas convulsiones, pero vuelve en sí tras unos minutos. Pierde el habla durante ese tiempo y Pixie tiene que esperar pacientemente hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. La herida en su cuello, sin importar lo que la profesora McGonagall y la enfermera Promfey intenten, sigue abriéndose sola y Pixie a veces se asusta mucho, temiendo que el amo muera desangrado. Pixie sabe que el amo quiere caminar, pero no es recomendable mientras no se estabilice.

\- ¡Válgame dios! ¡Es peor de lo que pensaba! Pero, ¿todo eso...?

\- Pixie no está segura, Nagini no era una serpiente ordinaria y los medimagos tampoco fueron muy claros. Pixie está segura de que ni siquiera se preocupaban mucho por el amo, por preguntarle cómo se sentía o hablar con él.

\- Bueno, Pixie, el profesor Snape es un hombre complicado. No es alguien que haga muchas amistades.

\- Pixie cree que tienen que conocerlo mejor. Los medimagos no se hicieron cargo de nada, ni de ejercitar sus músculos tras tanto tiempo en cama, ni de hacer los estudios pertinentes. Pixie está segura y no duda de lo que dice. Cuando la profesora McGonagall conversó con ellos, ella dijo que sonaban como si ya quisieran deshacerse de él. El amo sólo necesitaba un poco de atención y de cuidados. Pixie no es orgullosa ni engreída, pero Pixie cree que el amo ha mejorado mucho con ella y hasta la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo con Pixie.

\- Eso es porque tú eres una buena elfina. Y estoy segura de que el profesor Snape lo sabe y de alguna forma te lo agradece.

Hermione empujó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, en el despacho del profesor de pociones y Pixie se alivió que aún durmiera. Al menos ni se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado y tampoco le había ocurrido nada que tuviera que lamentar.

\- Pero parece que todo va bien. - dijo Hermione en voz baja y Pixie negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

Si ya estaban allí, no la dejaría marcharse. Así se metiera en problemas y se ganara un buen par de azotes después. O al menos, que ella misma se los diera. Su amo no aprobaba ese tipo de conducta.

\- Pixie está segura de que el amo se despertará pronto y que estará encantado de tener visita. ¿Por qué no se sienta, niña Hermione, mientras Pixie prepara un poco de té?

\- La verdad, dudo que el profesor Snape se encuentre _"encantado"_ de verme.

\- Pixie insiste y así, la niña Hermione, puede aconsejar a Pixie.

Era mejor marcharse de una buena vez, antes de que la niña Hermione pudiera agregar otra excusa para marcharse. Su amo tenía que despertar, era cuestión de minutos y entonces estaba segura de que conversarían amenamente y se darían cuenta de todo lo que tenían en común, enamorándose finalmente.

Con ese alegre pensamiento, comenzó a servir el té hasta casi rebosar, mientras Hermione Granger tamborileaba sus muslos en la silla y mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda por haber aceptado la invitación de la elfa. _¡Oh, pero si no tuviera debilidad por esas adorables e incomprendidas criaturillas!_

¿Por qué alguien como Severus Snape, estaría encantado de verla?

Aunque no hubo tiempo de pensar mucho en el problema. Severus se movía debajo las cobijas, torpemente, a punto de despertar.

Se preparó para hacer una rápida retirada, si despertaba con un humor de perros. Que eso era siempre.

\- Pixie... - murmuró y le llevó a preguntarse si debía responder. Aunque no tenía voz de elfa doméstica. - Pixie...

Su rostro cetrino, se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual y surcado por arrugas que antes no había visto. O tal vez, que no había visto mientras era niña. Quizá era un efecto de todo el trauma que había sufrido y ello le hizo sentir un pequeño remordimiento en su interior, que poco a poco fue creciendo y al escuchar su débil voz, gracias a la mordida de aquella serpiente.

Debido a su insistencia en llamar a la pequeña Pixie, no tuvo más opción que responder y eso obligó a su antiguo profesor de pociones, a hacer un esfuerzo y abrir los ojos.

\- No, lo siento profesor pero me temo que Pixie está ocupada. De todos modos, me pidió que le hiciera compañía mientras terminaba de preparar el té.

El hombre parpadeó por unos segundos y juró tener alucinaciones por un momento. Su visión se tornaba borrosa a veces, pero por más que pestañeara, Hermione Granger seguía en su habitación. O al menos creía reconocerla.

\- ¿Acaso ahora también padezco de alucinaciones? Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea, de por qué alucino con _Hermione Granger._

\- No está alucinando, de verdad estoy aquí y pensé pasar de visita. Pixie consideró que no le haría mal que conversara con otro ser humano por unos minutos.

Era una ventaja que el profesor fuese un poco más lento en entendimiento, de lo normal, y tras todo lo que había sufrido. Parpadeó un par de veces y tras unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión desdeñosa.

\- Pues no necesito de su caridad, ya se puede ir. - dijo y eso fue suficiente. Hermione pensaba ponerse de pie y marcharse, mientras Pixie regresaba con una bandeja y dos tazas de alelí.

 _¡N_ o! _¡La niña Hermione tenía que quedarse!_

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta siquiera, dio un chasquido con dos de sus dedos y Hermione sintió que de pronto, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Como si gigantescos hilos invisibles, tiraran de ella, arrojándola encima de él. A unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir su aliento contra su rostro, que de repente había retenido ante la sorpresa y mirar un muy evidente rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, mientras sus ojos prácticamente se encontraban abiertos a su máxima expresión. Agradecía el haber tenido fuerza en los brazos para haber soportado su cuerpo o de lo contrario, habría caído de lleno sobre él en la cama.

\- Yo... ¡yo no sé lo que sucedió! - exclamó con voz entrecortada. - De repente todo mi cuerpo...

\- Levántese de... una buena vez. - apenas y logró decir y Hermione no lo pensó dos veces.

 _¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué su amo era tan difícil de convencer!? Una preciosa joven, arrojándose a sus brazos y en vez de besarla, le pedía que se apartara. Definitivamente que su amo, no era como la mayoría de los hombres. O tal vez no sabía cómo hacerlo y quizá necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Un pequeño empujón._

\- Amo Severus, Pixie ha hecho un poco de té. - dijo mientras se abría paso en la habitación, colocando la bandeja sobre la cómoda y con cierta torpeza debido a su tamaño. - A Pixie le alegra saber que usted y la señorita Hermione, se llevan tan bien.

\- ¡Fue un accidente, juro que no sé qué sucedió! - declaró Hermione, apartándose rápidamente y sentándose en la silla, acomodando un poco sus cabellos y desviando la vista. - yo sólo quería saber cómo se sentía y aconsejar a Pixie, para que pueda ayudarle de forma aún más eficiente. Puesto que estoy segura de que ya hace un buen trabajo, por sí sola.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí o de lo contrario ya le habría echado! - dijo el profesor mientras se empujaba en la cama, con dificultad, hasta estar a un mejor nivel. - no necesita de su ayuda y yo tampoco.

\- La niña Hermione, aceptó el hacerle un poco de compañía. - _¡Vamos Pixie, tienes que esforzarte un poco!_ \- Pixie le sugirió que le haría bien el hablar con alguien que no fuese la señora McGonagall. Alguien diferente para variar.

\- Pues te equivocas. Estoy bien así, no necesito que me tengan lástima y vengan a verme para hacerme sentir mejor.

\- Te lo dije, Pixie, que no tenía caso. - respondió Hermione, simplemente poniéndose de pie y pensando que era lo mejor de todos modos. Al menos no estaba totalmente recuperado o la habría matado por haberle caído encima.

Si no intervenía pronto, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho iba a ser totalmente en vano. ¿Por qué era tan complicado, el unir a dos personas que tenían tanto en común? A ambos les gustaba leer, ¿por qué simplemente no se enamoraban de una buena vez y para siempre?

Aunque pensándolo bien, leer solamente no era algo que pudiera decir: _"tener en común"._ Hacía falta algo más, pero estaba segura de que lo descubrirían con el tiempo.

\- Amo Snape, no sea tan duro con la niña Hermione. - dijo Pixie y Snape soltó un bufido. Como si una elfina doméstica, pudiera decirle cómo comportarse. - la niña Hermione sólo intenta animarlo, Pixie sabe que el amo necesita hablar con otras personas y no solamente con la señora McGonagall y la enfermera Promfey.

\- ¡No lo necesito! ¡Y tampoco necesito que finjan que se preocupan por mí y que quieran ayudarme! Sólo esperan a que muera, para entonces poder bailar sobre mi tumba.

Por qué demonios, su amo tenía que ser tan terco y tan tonto.

 **N/A:** _Pixie ya debería saber, de ante mano, que Snape no es como cualquier hombre y que no le será fácil, enamorarlo de Hermione. ¿Y ustedes qué piensan?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí estamos. Espero que les guste y les deseo lo mejor para este domingo que está transcurriendo y también, un buen inicio de semana. El resto y como siempre, se los dejo al pie del capítulo.

Feliz lectura.

°Capítulo 3: _Los planes de Pixie_

 _\- Esto es totalmente ridículo, Pixie._

La gruesa voz de Severus retumbó en el silencio del despacho en las mazmorras, mientras Pixie acomodaba una servilleta, mágicamente, bajo el cuello de su túnica.

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un bebé, Pixie!

\- Amo Snape, usted sabe muy bien que debe usarla. - respondió la elfa mientras las tazas de té flotaban junto a ellos y hasta posarse sobre la mesa. - la herida en su cuello, no le permite abrir y cerrar su boca apropiadamente y tiende a babearse.

El profesor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, lo que le causó aún más enfado.

\- ¡No sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer Pixie, pero te aseguro que no va a funcionar! No necesito _socializar_ y mucho menos con Hermione Granger. Ya es suficiente con que me hayas sacado de la cama, para sentarme junto a esta mesa.

\- No insista amo Snape, que usted ya lo sabe y la directora McGonagall fue muy clara al respecto. Debe abandonar la cama por al menos un par de horas a la semana. No le hará bien, el estar recostado por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué sentido tiene, si jamás volveré a caminar? Yo sé que así será y no tienen que decirme absurdas mentiras.

La expresión de tristeza en el semblante de la niña Hermione, fue suficiente para que Pixie se diera cuenta de que su plan no necesitaba de su intervención. Su amo ya daba la necesaria lástima, para que la niña se apiadara de él y se olvidara del pelirrojo Weasley.

De pronto, Severus sintió que habían tomado su mano en la mesa y prácticamente dio un pequeño salto y como si hubiesen arrojado algo hirviendo sobre él. Lentamente fue alzando la vista de su taza de té y para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos color caramelo de Hermione.

\- Por favor no diga eso, ¡por supuesto que volverá a caminar! - exclamó con tanta energía, que el profesor de pociones se quedó perplejo. - Estoy segura de que Pixie y la profesora McGonagall, harán un gran esfuerzo por ayudarle. Y si llegara a necesitar ayuda extra, no dude en pedírmelo. O a Harry... ¡o a Ronald si hace falta!

De ser un petardo, Pixie sentía que saldría volando por los aires. Ni cuenta se daba de que sonreía de oreja a oreja y que mantenía sus dedos muy juntos y a la expectativa de que su amo, terminara enamorándose de la niña Granger.

Pero lo único que su amo hizo, fue retirar su mano de la forma más violenta que pudo y admirándola como si el solo toque de Hermione, pudiera significar una maldición mortal y que fuese a perder la extremidad en cuestión.

\- Pues... ¡no necesito su caridad y menos la de Weasley o Potter! - volvió a bajar la vista hasta su taza de té y una expresión sombría, no tardó en oscurecer su semblante. - no ha de faltar mucho para que finalmente muera. Ni siquiera sé por qué me mantenían vivo en San Mungo. ¡Debieron dejarme morir, matarme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¿Creen que no lo sé? ¡Los podía escuchar! La forma en cómo querían deshacerme de mí, enviarme a Hogwarts con Minerva y como si fuese un vulgar saco de patatas! - terminó su viaje al pasado, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

\- ¡Amo Severus, por favor no diga eso! Por supuesto que todos lo aprecian. Sin su ayuda, el niño Potter no habría podido vencer al oscuro.

\- ¡Yo los escuché, querían deshacerse de mí! - respondió Severus, ruborizándose aún más pero de la rabia. Sus manos temblaban tan fuerte como jamás Hermione había visto en un hombre de su edad y debía detener la discusión, antes de que sucediera algo que lamentar.

\- No tiene sentido que intentes discutir, Pixie. - dijo Hermione con voz suave y tanto Snape como la elfa, guardaron silencio para mirarla atentamente. - sólo conseguirás que el profesor se agite y ambas sabemos que no es lo mejor para su salud. Sin importar lo que digamos, el profesor Snape siempre seguirá creyendo que le odiamos y que está sobrando. A veces es tan deprimente escucharlo.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos intenta decir con eso!? - dijo con un tono mordaz o al menos, lo que su desgarrado cuello le permitía.

\- Lo que intento decir, es que siempre cree lo contrario de lo que en verdad es. Lo mismo sucedió con Sirius y el profesor Lupin. Intentaban detener a Peter Pettigrew, pero usted quería detener a Sirius y enviarlo a Azkaban, sólo por una tonta riña de colegio. Siempre actúa en contra de todo y de todos, además de ser realmente rencoroso.

\- Niña Hermione... - imploró Pixie a un lado de ella, pero no funcionó.

\- Tal vez los demás no intentarían deshacerse de usted, si fuese un poco más amable. ¿Acaso le agradece a Pixie, todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo por cuidar de usted?

\- ¡Sí lo hace, niña Hermione! ¡Y mucho! - intentó intervenir la pequeña elfina, pero Severus consiguió alzar la voz por sobre su chillón tono.

\- ¡Eso no le incumbe! ¿¡Agradecer que me salvaran la vida!? ¿¡Agradecer que estoy confinado en éstas 4 paredes, sin poder caminar y teniendo que utilizar un babero!? - reclamó, arrancándolo con una de sus manos temblorosas y dando otro golpe a la mesa. - ¿¡Agradecer que tenga que pedirle ayuda a una elfa que es casi tan pequeña como un alfiler, para que me lleve al baño a orinar!?

\- ¡Niña Hermione, el amo no debe alterarse o podría sufrir un ataque convulsivo! - Pixie intentó con más energía, pero Hermione apenas la escuchaba bajo la laboriosa respiración del profesor.

Un incómodo silencio impregnó el despacho, mientras que la forzosa respiración de Severus, era el único sonido que podía percibirse. Tanto Pixie como Hermione, contenían el aliento y miraban atentamente al hombre que trataba de hallarse en el tiempo y el espacio.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Hermione, mientras apartaba las tazas de té de su camino. Tenía un aspecto realmente desagradable, había empalidecido más de lo habitual y luchaba por respirar normalmente. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y amenazaban con derribar la taza y el té de color ámbar, de no ser por su idea de apartarla de en medio.

Y mientras se levantaba de la silla, cuidadosamente y preparándose para cualquier emergencia, sin siquiera apartar la vista del hombre que tenía en frente, ocurrió lo que Pixie más temía.

El cuerpo del profesor Snape, comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la silla y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que Hermione pudiera arrojarse al suelo y atraparlo a tiempo, tomando la servilleta que Severus había arrojado, minutos antes, para introducirla en su boca y de la mejor forma posible, aún con manos sudorosas y también temblorosas, para evitar que se mordiera la lengua mientras convulsionaba.

 _¡Tú y tus tontos planes, Pixie! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!_

\- ¡Pixie tiene la culpa, Pixie tenía que evitarlo! - exclamó la elfa, sosteniéndose de una de las patas de la mesa y dándose cabezazos sin piedad. - ¡Todo es culpa de Pixie!

\- ¡Ya basta, Pixie, que no es tu culpa! Es culpa mía, por discutir con él y olvidar el estado en el que se encuentra. - apartó un par de cabellos adheridos a su rostro tan pálido como la cera y cerró los ojos, rogando que los movimientos cesaran pronto y sin dejar de sostener la servilleta con firmeza, dentro de su boca. - pronto pasará, estoy segura.

Tras un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, el cuerpo del jefe de Slytherin dejó de sacudirse y justo cuando Hermione pensaba que su fuerza ya no sería capaz de soportarlo. El hombre, aún con su delgada complexión, pesaba lo suficiente como para derribarla y comenzaba a pensar que iba a necesitar de más ayuda. Su cuerpo rígido, debido a la inconsciencia, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse entre sus piernas y la joven bruja consideró que ya era tiempo de retirar la servilleta. Le fue muy útil para limpiar la saliva y la poca sangre que salía de su boca, tras morderse el interior de una de sus mejillas.

Pixie parecía a punto de desmayarse, con sus enormes ojos sobre el mago en el suelo y apenas respirando. Prácticamente parecía una estatua, no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- Todo va a estar bien, profesor. - sonrió al notar que sus ojos finalmente volvían a enfocarse y que miraba a su alrededor, con una expresión de gran desorientación. Estaba segura de que jamás podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Así como aquella, donde la serpiente destrozaba su cuello sin piedad. - Pixie, por favor ayúdame a levitarlo hasta la cama.

Después de acomodarlo en la cama, Hermione rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protestaba, tras haber sido tomado por sorpresa, por las convulsiones del jefe de Slytherin. Y sin embargo no se quejaba, de seguro que él se sentía mucho peor que ella.

\- Pixie lo siente en verdad, amo Snape. - escuchó decir a la elfa, mientras se subía a la silla de visitas junto a su cama. - Pixie pensó que la visita de la niña Hermione le haría bien...

\- Los accidentes pasan, Pixie. - fue lo que dijo ella mientras traía una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un par de frascos con pociones medicinales. - Y mucho más, si tienes una personalidad como la del profesor Snape.

\- Pixie sólo quiere ayudar. - replicó la elfina, mientras acomodaba las cobijas sobre el enfermo hombre en la cama. - Pixie no quiere que su amo siga sufriendo, quiere que esté muy feliz y tranquilo.

\- El profesor Snape, tiene razón en una cosa. - sonrió Hermione mientras ocupaba la silla de visitas junto a la cama y sentaba a la pequeña elfa sobre sus piernas. - la sociedad todavía no lo ve con buenos ojos y pasará mucho tiempo, antes de que consiga redimirse ante sus ojos. - se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y a continuación meditó con detenimiento. - lo que me recuerda... ¿acaso ya leyó, acerca de la ley matrimonial que el ministerio piensa imponer? Supongo que no lo tomó muy bien y no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero... ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?

El corazón de la pequeña Pixie, dio un terrible vuelco. Ya había firmado una carta falsa, declarándole su amor a una de sus ex estudiantes. Dicha carta, ya debía estar en el ministerio y también firmada, por el ministro de turno. ¡ _Oh! ¡El grito en cielo que la niña Hermione iba a dar, una vez que se enterara!_

\- El amo Snape no lo sabe. - mintió lo más aprisa que pudo e intentando ignorar el cosquilleo de sus manos, por tomar algún objeto contundente y auto castigarse por su osadía. - Pixie ha tratado de esconder la noticia, para que el amo no se altere. ¡Pixie es una elfa muy mala y merece un castigo terrible!

\- Basta, Pixie, todo está bien. No hay nada de malo en que intentes proteger al profesor Snape. Haces lo mejor para él y aunque se empeñe en negarlo, sé que está muy agradecido por la forma en que lo cuidas.

Tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir la verdad, pero muy a tiempo, su amo comenzó a recobrar el sentido finalmente y eso hizo que Hermione se levantara y tomara sus manos con dulzura.

\- Profesor... ¿cómo se siente? - preguntó con voz suave. - lamento lo que sucedió, de verdad que sí. Me siento muy apenada, no quería discutir. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, para remediarlo, cualquier cosa, sólo dígalo por favor.

 _Sólo una cosa. O eso pensaba Pixie._

\- ¿Podría la niña Hermione, pasar ésta noche con Pixie? ¡Pixie está muy preocupada por su amo, teme por su vida! ¡Pixie se lo implora!

 _\- ¿Pasar la noche?_

Había tenido un pequeño revés en su plan, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Tenían que llevarse bien como fuera, antes de que la ley fuese aprobada y llegaran las consecuencias.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes qué creen que pase? ¿Creen que Hermione aceptará pasar la noche, con el pobre de Severus? ¿Qué les parece, los descabellados planes de Pixie y sus consecuencias?_


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Se los dedico con todo el cariño del mundo y por favor, no se olviden de comentarme sus impresiones. Ya saben que les dejo el resto, en la nota de página al final del capítulo.

Feliz lectura.

°Capítulo 4: _La historia del amo_

Bajo el suave crepitar del fuego y su acogedora luz, Hermione hojeaba un viejo libro de pociones, soplando las polvorientas y amarillentas páginas. Sabía que tomaría tiempo para que Severus Snape despertara tras convulsionar y comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre su infinita bondad e incapacidad para decir no.

\- _Hermione, psst... ¡Hermione!_

Se encontraba tan absorta en su lectura, que brincó sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Ron en las llamas de la chimenea. Llevándose una mano al pecho, miró a la pequeña elfa que servía té en dos pequeñas tazas, subiéndose a un pequeño taburete y mirando a su amo con una expresión de ternura, para susurrarle a su prometido.

\- ¿Ron? Pero... ¿cómo?

\- ¿Acaso no piensas venir a cenar? Pensé que te quedabas por un rato nada más, ¿también piensas pasar la noche allí?

\- Quería volver temprano. - admitió mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello, ahogando un bostezo. - pero el profesor y yo discutimos y lamentablemente tengo que quedarme. Se enfermó de repente y no puedo dejarlo así, yo tuve toda la culpa.

\- ¡La culpa la tiene esa condenada elfa, por pedir tu ayuda! - exclamó Ron y tuvo que girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que Pixie no estuviera prestando atención.

\- ¡Shh... baja la voz! Además, ¡tienes que ver la forma en cómo lo mira! Es imposible no apiadarse de su situación y ambos sabemos que el profesor Snape, no es un hombre fácil de sobrellevar. Y por la memoria de Dumbledore que ambos sabemos con quién estamos tratando. ¡Nada va a suceder!

\- Espero que no te convenza de que cuando nos casemos, traérnoslo a casa.

Negó con la cabeza y utilizando el atizador junto a la vieja chimenea, revolvió los carbones para acabar con la comunicación y muy a tiempo. Pixie cargaba una pequeña charola con la cena y tras echar un rápido vistazo al profesor en la cama, aceptó gustosa de su invitación y mientras la elfa se sentaba a sus pies.

\- Tengo una duda, Pixie. - meditó mientras revolvía la cena con el tenedor. - Si al profesor Snape le desgarró la garganta una serpiente, ¿cómo es que todavía puede hablar?

\- La profesora McGonagall le explicó a Pixie, que todo fue obra del profesor Flitwick. El profesor y la directora Minerva, encontraron una forma de convertir los pensamientos del amo y hacerlos escuchar. En verdad el amo no puede hablar sin ayuda de la magia. Cuando el amo no puede pensar con claridad, no puede hablar tampoco.

\- Ya veo... - dijo Hermione con un tono lastimero.

\- El amo estaba en muy mal estado, no podía hacer nada por sí mismo.

\- Y tú realmente lo aprecias, ¿no es así? Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

\- El amo ha sido bueno con Pixie, desde el primer día que llegó. Sabía que Pixie no estaba preparada para atenderlo del todo y le tuvo mucha paciencia. Muchas noches, Pixie lloraba por sus pasados amos y el amo Snape nunca se quejó y más bien, intentó consolar a Pixie.

La elfina dejó su cena en el suelo de piedra y se puso en pie rápidamente caminando hasta la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Abrió la última gaveta y la más cercana al piso, sacando una pequeña caja de metal y caminando de vuelta hasta sentarse frente a la chimenea. Hermione sonrió al ver sus brillantes y enormes ojos, llenándose de lágrimas al acariciar los grabados de la caja.

\- Es una lonchera. _Con los Muppets._

\- La niña de Pixie era una bruja, pero sus padres eran muggles. Cuando el oscuro se alzó en el poder, tras el amo asesinar al director, no les tuvo piedad de ningún tipo. Pero Pixie ya se lo esperaba y aunque intentó proteger a la niña, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla de esa terrible magia negra.

La pequeña elfa se cubrió las orejas y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a temblar mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hermione hizo a un lado la bandeja con la cena y apartándose del sillón verde limo y aterciopelado en el que estaba, se arrodilló junto a la criatura y colocó una de sus manos sobre su arrugada cabeza

\- Pixie todavía puede escuchar, los gritos de sus amos y el llanto de su niña. Toda la felicidad se acabó en un _tris_ y Pixie no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hermione tragó con fuerza y por un momento, la marca que tenía en su brazo: _Sangre sucia_ , brilló bajo las llamas. Sentía tanta pena por la pequeña elfa y por todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Y agradecía haber tenido mejor suerte y no haber condenado a sus padres, al mismo destino.

\- Ya no llores y mejor cenemos, Pixie. ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez mágico, después de cenar?

La elfa no demoró en asentir, secándose las lágrimas y regresando a su lugar, mientras Hermione tomaba la bandeja con su plato y pensaba en el mejor tema para conversar.

\- ¿Y la niña Hermione, está muy enamorada del chico Weasley?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que recién comenzamos a salir. No habíamos tenido tiempo de salir apropiadamente, la guerra estaba de por medio. Creo que estaremos bien juntos, ¡hasta pensamos casarnos!

 _¡No! ¡De eso ni hablar!_

\- Si la niña Hermione no se molesta, Pixie se atreve a dar su opinión al respecto.

 _Dilo, no temas decirlo. Que el chico Weasley no está a su altura y que tu amo Snape, es una mejor opción._

\- ¿Acaso no te simpatiza? Si te refieres a la actitud de ésta mañana, debes perdonarlo. Es un poco insolente, pero es un buen muchacho en general.

\- Pixie sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le conciernen, pero Pixie siente que el chico Weasley no está a su altura.

Parpadeó sorprendida y antes de que pudiera contestar, la débil voz de Severus pudo escucharse en la habitación y Pixie suspiró aliviada, al salvarse de quizá haber cometido un terrible atrevimiento. Ambas apartaron los platos vacíos y Hermione pasó a ocupar un lugar a su lado en la cama, mientras que Pixie se subía a su taburete.

\- Profesor, buenas noches. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Quisiera un poco de agua? ¿O tal vez quiera comer?

\- ¿Por qué... sigue aquí?

\- Amo Snape, la niña Granger se encontraba muy preocupada tras su convulsión. La niña Hermione, no quería dejar sola a Pixie.

\- Lo mejor será que descanse, que no trate de hablar. Simplemente relájese y déjenos el resto a nosotras. No se preocupe, pienso quedarme esta noche. Lo quiera o no, ya encontraré un rincón en dónde acomodarme y me encargaré de cuidarlo. Creo que se lo debo, después de todo lo que sucedió antes.

 _Podía verlo en los ojos de la niña Hermione y sentía cada vez más esperanza de que sus planes tuvieran éxito. El cariño sin esperar nada a cambio, sin importar el terrible comportamiento de su amo. Él estaba en buenas manos. Ambos se harían muy felices, el uno al otro._

\- La niña Hermione es muy buena, amo Snape. Ella sólo quiere ayudarle.

Estaba segura de que aquella noche serviría para unirlos más, de alguna forma, antes de que el decreto matrimonial entrara en vigencia y los tomara por sorpresa.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes creen lo mismo que Pixie? ¿O creen que no se llevarán bien? ¿Creen que Pixie debería ser honesta y develar sus planes?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen lo cortito de los capítulos, pero he cogido una gripe terrible y aunque ya estoy saliendo de ella, me quedó una muy desagradable tos con mucha flema y por más que trato, no puedo parar de toser. Es poco lo que me deja dormir y por eso es que no me puedo concentrar adecuadamente. _Cuando las cosas cambian_ , lo actualizaré en cuanto pueda dejar de toser y sacudir el teléfono mientras lo hago.

El resto se los dejo al pie del capítulo y no me queda más que desearles una feliz lectura.

• Capítulo 5: _La historia del amo II_

Algunas veces había deseado que las mazmorras tuvieran ventanas para mirar el cielo estrellado y ese momento no era la excepción. Se aburría terriblemente escuchando el _tic tac_ de un viejo reloj de péndulo, mientras el profesor permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, negándose enfáticamente a dormir y a no ser que le diera un buen motivo para justificar su estadía en sus dominios. Tenía que admitir que estaba agradecida de que el hombre no tuviera la misma fuerza de antes y se lo pensara un par de veces, antes de iniciar una discusión.

Durante el tiempo que había permanecido sentada junto al fuego y con la mirada fija sobre el profesor de pociones en la cama, por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que Pixie tenía razón. Los labios del jefe de Slytherin, se movían mucho más lento que sus pensamientos y causaba una extraña impresión en ella, a la que no sabía decir si se acostumbraría en algún momento. Apenas podía abrir y cerrar la boca y por la álgida conversación que habían tenido antes, no se había dado cuenta de que Snape apenas y terminaba de decir una palabra con los labios, cuando ya estaba diciendo otra cosa con sus pensamientos.

En cierta forma escalofriante, pero se podía imaginar la reacción de la profesora McGonagall. Nada podía hacer para corregirlo, Severus Snape no era una de esas personas que se guardara sus opiniones. Se veía doloroso y se imaginó que decía lo menos posible, pero que había sido culpa de ella por estarlo provocando.

\- Amo... duérmase ya. - la voz de Pixie rompió con el silencio y al alzar la vista tras pensar detenidamente, se percató de que el hombre había abierto uno de sus ojos y lo mantenía fijo sobre ella. Se veía diferente, irritado, ligeramente enrojecido. Tuvo un par de teorías al respecto, pero comenzó a desecharlas una por una. - tiene que descansar.

\- Me rehúso a dormir, con esa muchachita mirándome de esa manera. - incluso y hasta pudo darse cuenta del eco que hacían sus palabras en la habitación. Como un hechizo _sonorus_ , pero muy atenuado. Le resultaba increíble lo mucho que podía distinguir, en la comodidad del silencio. Una voz más profunda, más rasposa que de costumbre. En lo poco que quedaba de sus cuerdas vocales y en susurros por lo poco que podía abrir la boca. Pero gritaba si quería y de eso no tenía dudas, recordando los acontecimientos de la tarde.

\- Ya le dije que me voy a quedar para cuidarlo y como disculpa por el altercado que tuvimos en la tarde. No debí discutir con usted, sin importar que tuviera la razón o no. Usted necesita descansar y recuperarse, así que me quedaré y trataré de ayudar a Pixie.

\- Discusión que no habríamos tenido, si usted no hubiese inmiscuido sus nariz en lo que no le incumbe. - dijo el profesor, tras abrir el otro ojo y cruzar aún más los brazos sobre su pecho. Desde su vista, la poca luz y el movimiento del fuego en la chimenea, dibujaba escalofriantes formas en su rostro.

La pequeña elfina no pudo evitar darse una pequeña palmada en la frente y negar con la cabeza, implorando a todos los dioses de las criaturas existentes, por un poco de iluminación para su testarudo amo.

\- Yo sólo quería ser amable, educada, buena persona y visitarlo. Preguntarle cómo se sentía y si necesitaba alguna cosa, quizá un poco de compañía. Ya veo que me equivoqué y que no debí aceptar la invitación de Pixie.

\- Pero... ¡niña Hermione! ¡Amo Snape, no sea tan terco y al menos de las gracias!

\- No le obligues a intentar hacer algo que jamás ha hecho en toda su vida, Pixie. De seguro termina muriéndose por un simple gracias y después me van echar toda la culpa. ¿Podré cargar con semejante responsabilidad?

En el aún más pálido de lo usual rostro del profesor, apareció un desagradable rubor que subía desde su cuello y no tardó en teñir sus mejillas por completo. Hermione se distrajo con la idea de que aún tuviera fuerzas para ruborizarse. Bueno, Pixie estaba también en lo cierto y se le veía mucho mejor de lo que seguro había estado tras la mordedura de Nagini.

\- Ya que al profesor le molesta mi presencia, al menos trataré de poner una pared de por medio. Te esperaré afuera, Pixie.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras ella, Pixie negaba con la cabeza y mientras acomodaba las cobijas sobre él. Tenía un gesto reprobatorio en su arrugado rostro, parecía realmente enfadada.

\- Ay amo, pero qué cruel es en verdad. ¿Qué acaso no ve que la niña Hermione se preocupa por usted y que no se trata de que sienta lástima? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ayudar un poco a Pixie?

\- No tendría de qué preocuparse, si no hubiese causado éste percance en primer lugar. ¿Y para qué demonios le pediste que viniera? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado todo lo básico que necesitabas saber?

\- Mucho ya lo sabía amo. Pixie ya había cambiado pañales antes.

\- _Cállate._ \- apenas y alcanzó a murmurar, ruborizado hasta la última raíz de sus cabellos. - no lo repitas nunca más.

\- Trate de dormir amo. Si necesita de Pixie, estará en su despacho y junto a la niña Hermione.

Tras soplar la vela en la mesita de noche, brincó fuera del taburete y tan rápido como pudo, como si temiera que su amo pudiera pensar en ahorcarla. No, ella realmente lo quería y lo único que deseaba era hacerle muy feliz. Continuó diciéndose eso mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y miraba a la cansada Hermione, sirviéndose un poco de té y preguntándose por qué demonios había aceptado la invitación de la elfa y el por qué no le hacía caso a Ron para variar.

\- Niña Hermione, debe disculpar al amo. - imploró Pixie mientras se subía en la silla frente a ella, junto al escritorio de Snape. Había dispuesto un par de cojines y de modo que estaba a la altura de su rostro y pudiendo ambas verse claramente, a través de la mesa.

\- Debes dejar de pedir disculpas por sus acciones, Pixie. Al final de cuentas, el carácter del profesor Snape es siempre el mismo.

\- No exactamente, niña Hermione. - suspiró la criatura con pesar y Hermione arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El amo simplemente está avergonzado, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y soportar. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero despertó después y pudo presenciarlo todo. Pixie aún lo piensa y siente escalofríos, toda su piel se eriza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Al amo Snape no lo querían en ninguna parte. Si algo es cierto de los traidores, es que no los quieren ni en el bando al que se supone que traicionó, ni tampoco en el bando para el que se suponía que trabajaba.

\- Pero el profesor Snape no es un traidor. Eso lo sabemos. - la voz de Hermione era un débil susurro y su mandíbula se veía tan rígida como la del hombre en la cama. Aunque pudiera moverla a voluntad y él no.

\- La directora McGonagall lo sabía, el niño Potter lo sabía, pero el resto necesitaba aún ser convencido. El director Albus Dumbledore, era muy apreciado. El amo tenía muchas cosas en su contra. Muchas personas. A la profesora McGonagall le costó mucho esfuerzo, convencer a los sanadores para que aceptaran al amo en el hospital. Y aún allí, no lo trataron tan bien como se diga. Por supuesto que al principio, el amo Snape estaba inconsciente y era poco lo que se podía hacer por él, más que estabilizarlo y mantenerlo con vida. La profesora McGonagall debió insistir mucho para que así fuera, los sanadores no pensaban salvarle la vida a un asesino. Así estuvieran violando su código como medimagos que eran. Y al despertar el amo Snape, todo resultó peor. No podía hablar, por supuesto, así que no podía quejarse. Era como tratar con un bebé prácticamente, había que cambiarle la ropa, mantenerlo aseado y asegurarse de que pudiera hacer todas las necesidades que su cuerpo aún parecía poder hacer. Además de las constantes preguntas y el acoso de los magos a su alrededor, los susurros a sus espaldas, el amo se sentía realmente humillado. Era poco lo que los medimagos hacían por él, al menos lo básico pero nada más. El amo necesitaba ejercicios, necesitaba compañía. Por ello, Pixie entiende cómo se siente. Como si todos desearan su muerte.

\- No tenía idea, Pixie. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

\- Quizá le resulte extraño a la niña Hermione, que Pixie viviera con una familia de muggles. Pixie tenía otro amo, pero su amo era un mortífago y murió durante la primera guerra mágica. Pixie vagó mucho tiempo sola, no recordaba prácticamente nada tras la guerra. Algunos recuerdos llegan a la mente de Pixie, debió golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte tras los ataques. Pixie fue a parar a un extraño vecindario que jamás había visto y que lucía tan limpio y puro, tranquilo sin la presencia de la magia y como si ni siquiera lo supieran. Allí Pixie conoció a su niña, que era una bebé simplemente. De inmediato Pixie se dio cuenta de que podía hacer magia y que sus padres, aún siendo muggles, estaban felices de ello. Pixie jamás había visto algo así, su amo siempre hablaba de las diferencias de clases y que ambas debían odiarse entre sí. Los padres de la niña aceptaron a Pixie de inmediato y la niña fue creciendo a su lado. ¡Pixie se sentía tan feliz! Después de la muerte de sus nuevos amos y la niña, Pixie estaba muy deprimida y da gracias por haber terminado en Hogwarts y por haber conocido a Dobby, que fue de mucha ayuda. Pixie no conocía al profesor Snape, no se había cruzado con él y aquella noche en la que asesinó al director, Pixie no supo qué pensar al respecto. Sus razones debía tener, eso pensaba Pixie.

\- Y según veo, fue casi como amor a primera vista. - sonrió Hermione y la elfina asintió un par de veces.

\- El amo Snape no era tan malo como todos decían que era. Pixie tenía ese presentimiento y en cuanto el niño Potter lo dijo, Pixie sintió que tenía que esforzarse en ayudarle. La profesora McGonagall designó a Pixie para que lo cuidara y por un momento, Pixie sintió mucho miedo de olvidar todo lo que Dobby le había enseñado antes de morir. Quería hacer lo mismo que él, incluso proteger al amo Snape, dando su vida por él también. Pixie luchó por mucho contra el pasado y los recuerdos, tratando de no llorar por sus amos perdidos y su niña. Pero el amo no se molestaba, el amo estaba deprimido y sentía mucho remordimiento, pero nunca le dijo a Pixie que se olvidara de ellos o intentó reprimir sus emociones. El amo le habló de la madre del niño Potter y del amor que le había tenido. El amo dijo que de alguna forma entendía lo que Pixie sentía, aunque fuesen criaturas distintas. Pixie se siente otra vez en casa, cuando está con el amo Snape.

Sí, lo podía llamar amor a primera vista y no podía evitar sonreír, al ver su rostro iluminado con su devoción para con Severus Snape. Aunque le resultara difícil de creer, la verdad.

 **N/A:** _¿Qué les parece todo lo que Pixie ha relatado? ¿Creen que conseguirá lo que se propone? ¿Y qué piensan de ese devoto amor que siente por su amo?_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, finalmente he comenzado las clases. Tengo que agradecer a todos quienes me apoyaron cuando dejé la nota en _"Cuando las cosas cambian"_. Para los que no pudieron esperar *lectores o favoritos, a que me recuperara y dejaron de leer o se marcharon, gracias de todos modos*. Y para quienes me pedían un número para el whatsapp y conversar, pero dejaban comentarios sin registrarse, por favor háganlo y así poder dejárselos por mensaje privado.

Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario, no olviden dejarme sus reviews

Feliz lectura y mucho amor y cariño. El resto se los dejo al pie de página.

• Capítulo 7: _¿¡Qué!?_

La verdad no se podía quejar, Pixie había hecho de todo para que estuviera cómoda. Una exquisita cena, todos los libros que quisiera y una muy interesante conversación sobre el turbio pasado de su ex profesor de pociones y al que creía conocer, al menos lo suficiente como para formularse sus propios juicios.

 _Cuán errada que estaba, sobre muchas cosas. Y ella a veces pensaba que tenía una vida difícil. Qué egoísta, pensando que era el centro del universo._

Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Era ya de mañana? Ya no percibía el agradable calor de la chimenea a su lado. Había regresado a la habitación del cascarrabias profesor de pociones y casi a la media noche, con la intención de cuidarlo. Se lo había prometido a Pixie y ella rara vez rompía sus promesas.

Se movió incómoda en el sofá, pasándose una mano por el rostro y para al fin despertar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan rígido como una tabla y hasta mover los dedos le resultaba doloroso. Abrió y cerró las manos con mucho cuidado y se estiró mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

Hora de abrir los ojos.

De mañana efectivamente, aunque la habitación estuviera prácticamente sumida en la oscuridad total. Apenas y podía ver el reloj de péndulo que colgaba en la pared y tras mucho esfuerzo entre cerrando los ojos una y otra vez, decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo, era volviendo a encender la chimenea. Supuso que los carbones ya se habían consumido y Pixie no había querido entrar y hacer algún tipo de ruido que pudiera perturbar al profesor de alguna manera.

Con torpeza buscó su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica y se aseguró de palparla con sumo cuidado, para apuntarla correctamente en dirección de la chimenea. Susurró un suave _"lumos"_ y sonrió en dirección de la chimenea, constatando que aún quedaban un par de pequeños carbones. No sería suficiente, pero ya podría encargarse de ello.

 _\- Incendio._ \- dijo en voz baja y la chimenea no demoró en encenderse con una pequeña llama que salió de su varita. Suspirando profundamente y contenta con su trabajo, volvió a guardar la varita en su bolsillo y comenzó a enderezarse en el sofá.

Un cómodo sofá cama, de verdad que Pixie se había esmerado lo mejor que había podido. Además de una agradable frazada escocesa, que le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall en todo sentido.

Mientras tenía aquellas banalidades en mente y terminaba de enderezarse para encarar al profesor en la cama, brincó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que el hombre se encontraba sentado en ella y la miraba intensamente, de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Profesor Snape! - se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a respirar hondamente. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Bueno, me imagino que le resulta muy doloroso y que trata de decir lo menos posible. - sonrió tímidamente y agregó. - pero aún así, podría al menos dar una señal y para que no me tome por sorpresa.

Se percató de que el profesor Snape movía una de sus temblorosas manos hasta su rostro y se imaginó que estudiaría qué tan fija estaba su quijada, antes de responder. Y efectivamente, sus dedos palparon su barbilla con tal cuidado y lentitud, que atrajo su atención rápidamente.

\- Tengo tiempo mirándola, a decir verdad. - comenzaba a intentar a acostumbrarse a leer sus labios, antes de que la totalidad de las palabras llegaran hasta su canal auditivo.

\- No sabía que era aficionado a contemplar mujeres mientras duermen. - se sonrojó con sus propias palabras y el hombre puso los ojos en blanco o al menos hizo el intento.

\- No podía dormir, la herida no dejaba de... doler.

Se sintió conmovida con sus palabras y con la idea de que hubiese estado despierto hasta que el fuego se extinguiera. Por el estado de las cenizas y de los pequeños carbones que quedaban, supuso que había sido por largas horas. Se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta detenerse junto a la cama, haciendo un amago de querer sentarse y esperando por la aprobación del hombre. Su entrecejo fruncido le dijo que entraba en terrenos prohibidos, pero no tenía pensado desistir.

Y tras continuar de pie y en lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin vacilar, finalmente la expresión de Snape se suavizó y no tuvo más elección que permitirle sentarse a su lado.

\- Qué caballero, no está bien que haga esperar tanto a una dama. - dijo con una sonrisa que el profesor no correspondió. - y ahora, si me lo permitiera, quisiera ver su herida e intentar hacer algo.

\- No se... puede. Ni Minerva ni Poppy han podido cerrarla apropiadamente.

\- Recuerdo cuando el señor Weasley tuvo el mismo problema e intentó coserla como lo harían los muggles. Digamos que fue un completo desastre. Pero si él pudo sobrevivir, usted también podrá. Pasaré por San Mungo y les pediré las mismas curaciones que usaron con él

\- No tiene sentido, ellos no querrán... salvarme la vida. - agregó con amargura. - dijeron que Minerva estaba loca, porque me salvó la vida.

Había comenzado a estirar sus manos en dirección de su cuello, mientras Severus hablaba, y por un momento lo tomó por sorpresa. Al sentir delicados dedos y muy bien recortadas uñas, palpando la piel de su barbilla. Ladeando su rostro con suma delicadeza y estudiando la herida con detalle.

\- Necesito limpiarla un poco. - susurró mientras que trazaba los contornos con un dedo y con el mayor de los cuidados. Sangre fresca, vieja, la piel con una tonalidad morada, verde y ligeramente amarilla. Mucho decir para su palidez natural. Además de un extraño aroma no muy agradable. ¿Podría usted recostarse en la cama por un momento, mientras busco vendaje nuevo y un poco de desinfectante?

Pero no estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba prácticamente fija sobre el delicado rostro de la chica que lo tocaba. En sus sonrojados labios, en sus brillantes ojos caramelo y curiosas pestañas, del tamaño correcto. En los risos que distraídamente caían en su rostro y en la forma tan distraída en la que ella intentaba apartarlos de sus labios, lamiendo el contorno con una hipnótica delicadeza.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Podría recostarse por un momento?

No dijo nada y prácticamente obedeció sin chistar, mientras Hermione se ponía en pie y miraba a su alrededor, pensando en dónde buscar primero.

\- Baño... Cabina sobre el lava manos.

Asintió en silencio y caminó hasta una puerta de madera negra, con un pomo plateado y brillante. Jamás se había imaginado qué tan grandes podían ser los despachos y habitaciones de los profesores en el colegio. Aquello rebasaba toda opinión que hubiera tenido al respecto.

Al abrir la pequeña cabina sobre el lava manos, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Snape llevaba su ordenada personalidad a todas partes. O tal vez había sido Pixie, pero todas las cosas y pócimas que estuvieran etiquetadas, estaban en orden alfabético y con las etiquetas obviamente al frente para mayor facilidad. Un poco perturbador de vez en cuando, pero podría vivir así. Si tuviera que, claro.

Si en alguna realidad hipotética, se casara con su ex profesor de pociones. Se permitió reír en voz baja y negando con la cabeza, cerró la cabina y se tomó unos segundos para mirarse en el espejo y acomodarse un poco los cabellos. Además de utilizar su varita para el normal aseo personal de cepillarse los dientes y cambiar su ropa.

\- Bueno... creo que ya lo tengo todo y...

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un sólo paso en dirección a la habitación y a la cama del jefe de Slytherin, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una temblorosa y exhausta Minerva McGonagall, se sostuvo del marco de la puerta e intentando respirar, mientras daba las más profundas respiraciones que su pecho de tantos años ya y de tantas guerras y hechizos recibidos, le permitía. Traía una carta en una de sus manos y Hermione pensó en ayudarla a recomponerse. Parecía muy grave.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes, bajo sus gafas redondas, se abrieron de golpe al ver a Hermione en la habitación y una vez que pudo recobrar la compostura, se reincorporó hasta estar completamente erguida y como de costumbre. Compuso su sombrero de punta y sus gafas, mirando primero a Snape y luego a Hermione.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó con brusquedad y ella intentó pensar en la mejor forma de explicarse. Detrás de Minerva y en sus faldas, Pixie se ocultaba por alguna razón y eso le pareció extraño.

\- Yo... bueno...

Pero Minerva cambió de parecer de inmediato y tuvo que guardar silencio.

\- No importa. Lo que tengo que decirles es más importante y me figuro que debe ser un error. - sacudió la carta que traía en una de sus manos, ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que había impreso sus dedos en ella y por la fuerza con la que le sostenía, arrugándola un poco.

\- ¿Qué es lo... tan urgente, Minerva?

\- He recibido una carta del ministerio de magia. Pedí, desde que saliste de San Mungo, que todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo, se me fuese enviado por escrito primero. Que yo asumía la responsabilidad contigo. Antes de que los elfos o en este caso, Pixie, te entregue el correo, pasa primero por mis manos y por mí aprobación.

\- ¿Cuál es... el punto? ¿Acaso... finalmente han decido apresarme?

\- Nada de eso. Según ésta carta, escribiste solicitando que una vez que se apruebe la ley matrimonial que el ministerio piensa aprobar, que tanto tú como Hermione Granger, sean marido y mujer. Y el ministerio lo ha aprobado. ¿Por eso estás aquí, Hermione?

Sin saberlo, por supuesto, dejó caer todo lo que traía entre sus manos y se las llevó hasta la boca, para cubrir un gemido de sorpresa. El rostro del profesor había pasado del enfado a la sorpresa, en un santiamén, mirando tanto a Hermione como a Minerva.

\- Tiene que haber un error. - dijo Hermione en voz baja y Minerva negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Está escrita con tu puño y letra, también está firmada por ti y me temo que el ministerio ya ha corroborado la información y no puede echarse atrás.

\- ¡Pero... el ministerio me odia! ¡Quiere... verme muerto!

\- Gracias a mí estás vivo y tendrás que atenerte a sus reglas de juego.

¿Cuándo había firmado un acuerdo nupcial? Y mucho peor, ¿con Hermione Jean Granger?

 **N/A:** _Bueno, me debo levantar temprano pero espero que les guste. Pixie se ha metido en problemas. ¿Qué creen que pase luego? ¿Qué deberá hacer Pixie para unirlos?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno hubo mucho que hacer, problemas de salud, la vida y etcétera. Espero que les guste y les dejo todo mi cariño. Muchas gracias por siempre leer y apoyarme. Ya saben que me alimento de su feedback, así que no olviden comentar lo que les ha parecido.

El resto se va a la nota de autor, como siempre.

Feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 8: _¿Pero qué ha pasado? I_

Las únicas palabras que Hermione podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza, ante el silencio que impregnaba la habitación, eran:

 _"Oh... ¡Merlín santísimo! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?"_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir...? - preguntó Severus y Hermione se percató de que parecía escoger sus palabras con más precaución de lo habitual. Sus manos temblaban tan acordes a su temblorosa voz. Y ella estaba segura de que no sólo se le quebraba la voz por estar herido.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que muy pronto, por ley, Hermione y tú estarán irrefutablemente casados y que no podrán separarse de ninguna forma posible.

\- Pero... ¡ha sucedido contra nuestra voluntad!

\- Severus es un ex mortífago, además de encontrarse, por ahora claro está, confinado en una cama. En su actual estado de salud, sería rechazado de inmediato y por su pasado y situación actual, sería juzgado por sus actos y expulsado sin derecho a réplica. Así haya hecho lo que haya hecho por ayudar a Harry Potter. Así funcionan las cosas y la única forma de poder remediar en algo ésta situación, sería que Severus milagrosamente se curara o al menos en un gran porcentaje, para apelar con un divorcio y encontrar otras posibles parejas.

\- ¿Situación actual?

\- El ministerio... aún me juzga. - la voz de Snape retumbó en su cabeza, pero al parecer no movía sus labios. - _Consideran que todo lo que he hecho en el pasado, no cambia con toda la ayuda que le brindé a Potter y a Dumbledore. Un gran desperdicio de tiempo al final de cuentas, ¿no le parece? Casi muero en el cumplimiento de mi deber, pero... ¿a quién rayos le importa?_

Podía oír su voz dentro de su cabeza y ni cuenta se había dado de que ambos habían hecho contacto visual.

" _¡Pero usted merece vivir! ¡Tanto como el resto de las personas, de esta comunidad a la que pertenecemos!"_

 _"Los traidores no merecemos vivir. O eso es lo que se dice. Ahora, imagínese todo lo que dirán, al saber que me casaré con una de las integrantes del trío dorado. Su reputación caerá más rápido que las calificaciones de Longbottom en pociones y seguramente me echarán toda la culpa. Dirán que quizá la he embrujado de alguna manera, para forzarla a casarse conmigo. Para que su notoriedad me proteja."_

 _"¡Eso es ridículo! O tal vez... ¡usted lo planificó todo!"_

 _"¿Planificar qué cosa? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber leído la noticia, menos firmado un pedazo de papel como ese!"_

 _"¿Y cómo se supone que terminamos en esto? ¿¡Y qué voy a decirle a Ron!?"_

 _"¿Weasley? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en...?"_

 _"¡Pensábamos casarnos!"_

 _-_ Severus... ¿Hermione? - la voz de McGonagall atrajo la atención de Hermione, parpadeando un par de veces y rompiendo la aparente comunicación que ambos habían sostenido. Echó un pequeño vistazo a su ex profesor de pociones y le dio la correcta impresión de que su pequeña intromisión en su mente, lo había dejado terriblemente exhausto.

\- Ron morirá en cuanto se lo diga. Su madre morirá tras él y así el resto de su familia, también mis padres. Estaban tan contentos con la idea de que nos casáramos. Creen que los padres de Ron son muy amables y agradables también.

\- Intentaré descubrir qué ha sucedido. - fue la única respuesta que la jefa de Gryffindor pudo dar, mirando a su ex estudiante con cierta tristeza. San Mungo posee la mayoría de los expedientes de Severus. Expedientes que contienen información clasificada, mucha información de su pasado que no debe caer en manos equivocadas. Les enviaré una lechuza para que te los envíen con prontitud, ya que serás tú quien se encargue de cuidarlo de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Por qué... si no debe caer en malas manos... está en un lugar como San Mungo? - La gruesa voz de Snape, le causó un extraño sobresalto. No estaba dentro de su mente, podía oírla.

\- San Mungo, sus miembros, necesitaban conocer todas tus actividades y determinar qué tipo de lesiones pudieras estar padeciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Qué tipo de actividades practicabas. - Minerva bajó la vista hacia la elfa a sus pies. - Pixie, la señorita Granger necesita conversar con el señor Ronald Weasley. Por favor contáctalo, dile que es imperativa su presencia en Hogwarts.

Pixie asintió con timidez y a Hermione no se le escapó el nerviosismo en sus movimientos. Nada común en un elfo, a no ser que le temiera a algo. Que hubiese hecho algo indebido.

\- No necesito de... una esposa. Probablemente muera de todas maneras...

\- _Tonterías, Severus._ \- murmuró la profesora, acomodándose las túnicas y enrollando el pergamino con cierta brusquedad. - Por ahora lo único que queda es esperar y permanecer calmados. Intentaré ponerme en contacto con el ministerio de magia e informarme al respecto, empaparme sobre lo que piensan hacer con la ley y cuáles serán las cláusulas. Especialmente aquellas por desacato. Te aseguro que tu caso no es sencillo, Severus.

\- La señorita... Granger... salvó al mundo una vez. No creo que... la obliguen a casarse con un adefesio como... yo.

\- Pues _ya lo veremos._

Al marcharse la profesora McGonagall, Hermione sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostendrían y que debía sentarse, antes de caer en el suelo. Estaba prácticamente casada a la fuerza, con su ex profesor de pociones. Un ex mortífago herido de muerte y que aún enfrentaba juicios y posiblemente condenas, además de pasar a ser la única dueña de su historia de vida, con documentos ultra secretos que ni siquiera sabía si quería leer alguna vez.

Sintió que el sofá apenas y soportaría su peso, dando un hondo suspiro y dejando que la verdad la sobre cogiera gradualmente.

¿Y ahora qué?

\- Usted podría matarme ahora mismo... y podríamos ahorrarnos las molestias.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, al fin ladeando la cabeza para mirar al hombre moribundo. - ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

\- Si muriera... el matrimonio quedaría oficialmente anulado. ¿Quién... la consideraría... una asesina?

\- Cállese, no se atreva a decirlo...

 _"No me diga que jamás lo ha pensado. Que jamás lo ha deseado."_

 _"Basta..."_

 _"Así podrá... casarse con Weasley. Vamos, máteme y acabe con nuestro sufrimiento de una... vez por todas."_

 _"Ya basta."_

 _"Como si asesinara a un mortífago más."_

\- ¡Finite incantatem! - exclamó a todo pulmón y la voz de Snape se apagó paulatinamente. El hombre abría y juntaba sus labios nuevamente, pero ningún sonido podía escucharse. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, para suprimir un gemido, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento... ¡en verdad lo siento! ¡No quería...!

Por qué no le había hecho caso a Ron, ¿por qué tenía que ser malditamente bondadosa? Temblaba, presa del pánico, a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Y al entrar Pixie, las cosas no habían mejorado como ella habría deseado. Más bien, empeoraban más y más.

\- Yo... creo que debo marcharme. Me parece que he cometido un error, que he detenido el hechizo que le permitía hablar. ¿Podrías arreglarlo? Yo no... esperaré a Ron, en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

 _¡Pero qué había hecho! Ahora su amo estaba prácticamente mudo, con su rostro crispado en enojo y moviendo sus labios lo más que podía, pero seguía sin poder escuchar ni una sola de sus palabras._

 _Quizá había cometido un terrible error. Quizá no debió intentar interponerse y jugar con sus vidas. ¡Y ni hablar de cuando el joven Weasley lo supiera!_

 _La niña Hermione se veía realmente herida y ahora en vez de tener una pareja feliz, tenía a dos personas infelices y que se odiaban mutuamente._

 _Prácticamente quería morir. Decir toda la verdad y suicidarse._

\- Espere amo, Pixie buscará al profesor Flitwick y verá si puede remediar el encantamiento.

Se venían tiempos largos y difíciles.

 **N/A:** Es cortito pero tengo mucho que hacer ésta semana, así que lo dividí en dos partes. Lo demás sí lleva más trabajo y estoy muy cansada, con exámenes, exposiciones y otros detalles. Prometo actualizar tan rápido como pueda. _¡Pixie se ha metido en un tremendo lío! Y de paso, como nota un poco humorística para mí, Hermione dijo las palabras mágicas y anuló el hechizo que le permitía hablar a Severus. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?_


	9. Chapter 9

Me alegro mucho de que les gustara. Espero que éste también sea el caso y ya saben que me alimento del feedback que me dejen. Así que les ruego que comenten para saber qué les ha parecido. He tenido mucho que hacer ésta semana, así que espero que quede bien escrito. Lo demás se los dejo al pie de página como siempre.

Mucho amor y bendiciones.

Feliz lectura.

• Capítulo 9: _Pero... ¿qué ha pasado? II_

Jamás había visto a su amo tan molesto, mientras el pequeño profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall, intentaban repetir el encantamiento que le permitía hablar. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido a su máxima expresión y lo único que podía hacer, era permanecer oculta tras el sillón junto a la chimenea, temblando y llena de terror ante lo que estaba por suceder.

\- Así que... ¿fue Hermione quien te hizo esto? No quiero ni imaginarme qué le habrás dicho, para que esto sucediera. Pixie, por favor, acompaña a Hermione Granger en mi despacho. Ha de tener los nervios destrozados, la pobre muchacha.

Severus hizo un gesto reprobatorio y la mujer rodó los ojos, bajando su varita que se encontraba apuntando a la garganta del profesor frente a ella en la cama. Aún sin hablar, podía entender lo que quería decir.

\- Sí, ya me oíste. Pobre Hermione. Acaba de perder su vida soñada, quién sabe por qué razón (Pixie soltó un extraño gemido ahogado) y ahora debe soportarte. Podrías hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Para ambos.

Se quedó en silencio como si esperara una respuesta que había olvidado que no iba a recibir de a momento y brincó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que el diminuto profesor de encantamientos había apretado suavemente, la garganta de Severus, permitiéndole hablar en un tono grave y rasposo.

\- ¡Oh, pero cuánto lo siento por la señorita Granger! ¡Aunque también te estás olvidando de mí! ¡También estaré casado a la fuerza!

Dejó escapar un gemido y violentamente apartó la mano del profesor Flitwick, conteniéndose el cuello como si se asfixiara. En su rostro se podía notar una obvia expresión de dolor, pequeñas lágrimas ante los incontrolables espasmos de su garganta, por cada palabra dicha. Un dolor inexplicable.

\- Creo que podremos repararlo. - fue lo unico que dijo el diminuto profesor, ante el prolongado silencio tras lo dicho. - No debería volver a suceder, aunque si discutieran nuevamente... - miró a cualquier lugar menos al hombre en la cama. - podría enseñarle a Hermione cómo se hace.

Severus quiso llevarse un par de dedos a la garganta para replicar, pero desistió de ello, al sentir un terrible dolor en la herida. En cambio, cubrió dicha herida abierta con su palma y mientras que un hilo de sangre recorría su piel y hasta manchar sus túnicas.

\- ¡Amo Severus! - chilló Pixie y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la cama, Minerva le detuvo con un movimiento de sus manos, apartándola tanto como podía mientras sostenía su varita con sus temblorosos dedos y sin despegarle la vista a la herida.

\- ¡Ve ahora mismo con la señorita Granger. El profesor Flitwick y yo, nos encargaremos de esto! - Una de sus manos sostuvo al profesor de pociones por uno de sus hombros, ya que parecía a punto de desmayarse. - ¡Rápido!

Pixie no tuvo más opción que asentir violentamente y abandonar el despacho, aún sin despegarle la vista a su amo que parecía haberse desmayado entre los brazos de la directora, llenándose el rostro de sangre y parte de las sábanas y sus túnicas.

 _¡Por Merlín... qué había hecho!_

Y el ambiente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, tampoco parecía mejor. Hermione caminaba prácticamente en círculos y alrededor del escritorio de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, pensando la mejor forma de decir una verdad que sin importar qué palabras utilizara, no podría endulzar ni hacer menos dolorosas.

\- Niña Hermione... - su chillona voz era apenas un murmullo, mientras ella no paraba de mesarse el cabello y temblar tanto como su amo lo hacía en circunstancias normales por su estado de salud. Se sentía tan arrepentida, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía retractarse y sólo seguir adelante. Con la esperanza de que mejorara con el tiempo, que ambos tuvieran algo que agradecerle por su atrevimiento.

\- ¡Oh... _Pixie_! ¿Pero cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió? ¿Cómo una simple visita, una simple compañía, terminó en un compromiso de por vida? ¿Quién pudo hacerme una cosa así? ¿Acaso el profesor Snape lo planificó todo y no lo recuerda? Él no sería capaz, ¿no es cierto? No tiene motivos, él dijo que podría matarlo y así salir bien librada del compromiso.

Pixie titubeó por un momento, pero aún así negó con la cabeza y trató de escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

\- Pixie no está segura, niña Hermione. El amo desconocía la existencia de la ley, hasta que llegó la carta del ministerio. Pudieron engañar al amo, comprometerlo por alguna razón.

\- ¿Conmigo?

Antes de que la pequeña elfa pudiera responder, las llamas en la chimenea del despacho se agotaron violentamente y una figura que Hermione reconoció como su ahora ex prometido, se arremolinó rápidamente de entre las cenizas. Ronald Weasley dio un paso al frente y tras removerse las cenizas de su túnica, con un par de secos movimientos de sus manos, sostuvo las de Hermione con una expresión de gravedad.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Es un alivio el poder verte! ¡Creí que algo malo había sucedido y que quizá, Snape te había hecho algún daño!

Ante aquellas palabras, Pixie dejó escapar un gesto de reproche que rápidamente fue acallado por un sollozo de Hermione, dándose la vuelta y apartándose de él, para sostenerse de las esquinas del escritorio e intentar respirar para decir la terrible verdad que ya no podía seguir guardando dentro de sí. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y a punto de explotar.

\- Entonces estoy en lo correcto y ese imbécil, sí te hizo alguna cosa. - apretó los puños y Hermione pudo escuchar el sonido de sus túnicas mientras se movía, furioso. - ¡Iré ahora mismo y si preciso matarlo, pues no sentiré remordimiento de ninguna clase!

Antes de que Pixie pensara interponerse, ella logró sostener un brazo del exaltado muchacho y detenerlo en seco. Su rostro se encontraba abnegado en lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta, fue abrazarla cuando ella hizo igual, aferrándose a sus túnicas. A su pecho.

\- Lo siento... de verdad lo siento. No sé cómo pasó pero...

\- Hermione... - añadió el muchacho en voz baja y el tono de preocupación en su voz, quebró su corazón en miles de pedazos.

\- _No podremos casarnos como planificábamos._

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, como un terrible zumbido, consiguiendo que prácticamente se congelara en el acto. Su cuerpo tenso y rígido, fue el último golpe que Hermione necesitaba para derrumbarse y agradeció que la silla donde solían sentarse los estudiantes, junto al escritorio de McGonagall, estuviera en el lugar indicado. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó desconsoladamente.

\- ¿De qué... estás hablando? - fue la pregunta casi silente que brotó de los labios de Ron. Pero fue incapaz de responder y continuó en silencio, sollozando e hipando, ahogándose a cada suspiro que daba.

\- Hermione... - imploró Ron, hincándose a sus pies e intentando apartar sus manos de su rostro. - Dime la verdad, ¿es que acaso he hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso se trata de la forma en cómo me comporté ayer y durante la noche? Detesto a Snape, pero no por ello significa que debamos romper nuestro compromiso. Creo que te debo una disculpa pero...

Guardó silencio en cuanto la muchacha comenzó a reír amargamente, entre lágrimas, finalmente apartando sus manos de su rostro. Juntó sus manos, apretándolas de manera compulsiva, mientras se contraía en la silla y como si enfrentara un gran dolor.

\- No seas tonto, jamás terminaríamos por semejante tontería. Pero sí, el profesor tiene que ver en esto y mucho.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo mataré y si es que esa bendita herida no lo mata primero!

\- ¡No, espera! - exclamó violentamente, levantándose de la silla y colocando un dedo en sus labios, para que guardara silencio. - Él tiene que ver en esto, pero creo que no ha sido su culpa o eso espero. Creo que nos han tendido una trampa a ambos y...

Ron tenía intenciones de apartar su dedo de sus labios, pero lo detuvo con su otra mano y muy a tiempo para decir el resto.

\- El ministerio nos ha casado a la fuerza, han falsificado su firma y al parecer redactaron una carta que decía que deseaba casarse conmigo, si autorizaban la ley de matrimonio. El ministerio aprobó la solicitud y ahora estaremos comprometidos, para cuando la ley sea aprobada.

El resto pasó como un torbellino ante sus ojos, mientras Ron abandonaba la habitación como un vendaval y bajaba las escaleras a trote, caminando lo más aprisa posible hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones. Apenas y podía seguirle el paso, mientras el muchacho se abría paso, enfurecido, acercándose a la cama donde Minerva y Filius intentaban limpiar la herida del moribundo hombre, para sostenerlo por las solapas de su túnica y zarandearlo en la cama, prácticamente arrojándose encima. Y sin importar lo que ambos profesores hicieran para detenerlo. O si el mismísimo Snape intentara defenderse, con manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Dígame de una buena vez, qué ha hecho! ¡Maldito depravado, seguro todo esto lo hizo por un reprimido deseo por ella! ¡Lo que me da es asco!

\- ¡YA BASTA, RON!

La voz de Hermione retumbó en el despacho y Ron se detuvo de pronto, girando su rostro para mirarla. Tanto como los demás. Respiraba agitadamente y se contenía el pecho con una de sus manos, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta y tan pálida como un pedazo de papel.

\- ¿¡Acaso no ves lo que estás haciendo!? ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta de que él lo planificó todo!? ¡Estoy seguro de ello! ¡Se trataba de nuestra boda, de nuestro futuro juntos y éste hombre acaba de arruinarlo! - hizo el ademán de querer volver a sostenerlo por las túnicas, pero sintió sus manos engarrotadas y como si no tuviera control sobre ellas y se percató de que la pequeña elfa doméstica, usaba su magia sobre él. - ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré y será mejor que se cuide las espaldas, porque lo mataré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad! ¡No me importará terminar en la cárcel por ello!

Severus hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar finalmente y aunque constantemente Minerva le pedía que guardara reposo y no dijera ni una sola palabra, hacía esfuerzos inútiles con sus torpes manos, de apartarla de sí.

\- No... necesito de una... esposa. Y mucho... menos, de la señorita... Granger.

No pudo evitarlo y sollozó, mientras Ron intentaba arrojársele encima y tanto Pixie como Minerva, quien había tenido que levantarse de la cama, al igual que Flitwick, para evitar una confrontación, intentaban detenerlo.

\- Agradezca que ya está medio muerto y que tengo parte del camino recorrido. Y más le vale que cuide de Hermione si llegaran a casarse. Si llego a saber que le ha tocado un sólo cabello, que ha derramado una sola lágrima, deseará haberse muerto antes de que yo lo mate.

Pasó a un lado de la llorosa joven que sin importar lo que murmurara, no pudo detener. Tanto Minerva como Flitwick se apartaron de la cama y salieron sin decir nada. Hermione simplemente sintió un apretón en uno de sus hombros y una mirada de soslayo de parte de la bruja, antes de que cerrara la puerta y ella no tuviera más remedio que derrumbarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea, sollozando de forma incontrolable.

No podía soportar verlo, la pobre niña lloraba tanto como lo había hecho su pequeña ama y le partía lo poco que le quedaba de su corazón. Pero tenía buenas intenciones, sólo quería que su amo fuese feliz. No quería perderlo, que lo expulsaran por estar herido y sin darle una oportunidad. Después de todo lo que había hecho. Después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Todos los insultos, las humillaciones y el maltrato.

\- ¿Y... ahora qué? - fue la pregunta que Hermione hizo y le pareció hecha al aire a su alrededor.

Pregunta que Pixie estaba segura de que pronto sería respondida.

 **N/A:** _Bueno, ¿qué creen que Ron haga ahora? Quizá quiera asesinar a Snape, quizá no. ¿Qué creen ustedes que Pixie debería hacer ahora? ¿Y la pobre Hermione?_


	10. Chapter 10

Espero que les guste y pues, quiero dedicárselo a mi madre. Espero que estén teniendo un día de las madres muy bonito. Y, querido/a guest, descuida, Hermione será la de siempre. Simplemente que habría sido o sería ilógico que celebrara tras romper con Ron y sus planes de vida. Por lo menos es una reacción humana a los cambios bruscos.

Feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 10: _¿Y ahora qué?_

Miraba las paredes de piedra, ausente, siguiendo el contorno de la sombra que reflejaba el cuerpo de Snape en los muros. Todo parecía en un silencio sepulcral, menos el interior de su cabeza, su mente propiamente dicha. Sus manos le ardían debido a la postura, rígida, con los dedos fuertemente cerrados sobre los reposa brazos y los nudillos prácticamente blancos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia y contemplando una gran cantidad de memorias al mismo tiempo.

Tras una hora o dos, desistió de continuar torturándose con viejos tiempos a los que no podría volver ni con un gira tiempos, finalmente estirándose y llevándose una mano tras su espalda para masajear sus tensos y cansados músculos. Apenas habían pasado unas dos o tres horas desde que Ron se había marchado y continuaba preguntándose cómo se sentía. Si debía tomar sus amenazas como algo serio.

Un suave bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos y acomodándose en el sofá, intentó preparase mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. - a pesar de todo, no le fue difícil recordar que casi había muerto desangrado en la cama y no pudo evitarlo. Sintió compasión por él. - ¿Cómo se siente? Estaba muy preocupada por usted.

Sus ojos se veían tan irritados como hacía un par de horas atrás y tras sus palabras, su expresión de confusión había aumentado. No podía decir si debido a lo que había dicho o si se debía a que aún estuviera bajo el efecto de las pociones curativas y su salud tan precaria.

\- ¿Preocupada... por mí? - su voz impregnó el silencio, con el eco al que trataba de acostumbrarse, finalmente los profesores habían conseguido replicar el hechizo.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo en voz baja, apartando el viejo libro de su regazo que había estado intentando leer, pero sin éxito. - Pixie me lo contó todo, tras mi conversación con Ron. Que había estado sangrando, que todo había sido culpa mía por haberle quitado el habla.

 _Quería decir un par de cosas, pero ella se veía realmente miserable bajo la luz de las llamas en la chimenea. Merlín, muy miserable._

\- Me siento... mejor.

\- Cuánto me alegro. - Hermione había sonreído y pudo notar que su esfuerzo había sido realmente sincero. Y no tenía ánimos de pelear tampoco.

\- Creo que Weasley... no lo tomó muy bien. Quizá me... mate mientras duerma.

\- Razonablemente, de hecho creo que lo tomó mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Mucho mejor de lo que yo misma lo tomé.- murmuró, secándose las lágrimas que no podía evitar derramar mientras hablaba. Su voz se sentía tan pesada y entrecortada, como imaginó que la de Severus podía sentirse. _No, eso era aún más doloroso. Seguro que sí, más que un par de lágrimas._

El ambiente muy pronto volvió a caer en un incómodo silencio que no estaba segura de poder continuar soportando. Y mucho menos, la pesada mirada del profesor de pociones sobre ella. Como si aún tras toda aquella sangre derramada y todo aquel sufrimiento, pudiera estudiarla y ver a través de ella, hasta los confines de su mente.

\- Estaba pensando en irme a casa y quizá volver por la mañana. Aunque primero tendría que empacar todo aquello que dejé en casa de Ron. Quizá pueda enviar a Pixie por mis cosas, si no le molesta a ambos que le pida un favor. No me atrevería a volver a esa casa. Al menos por un tiempo.

\- Puede... pedírselo a Pixie...

Asintió en silencio y con un suspiro profundo y ligeramente prolongado, pensaba ponerse de pie, pero una de las manos de Snape la mantenía en su lugar. Prácticamente y sin aliento, volvió a alzar la mirada tras contemplar su pálida mano por unos segundos y para hacer contacto con sus ojos tan oscuros como el chocolate más puro.

\- En cuanto... pueda pararme de ésta cama... quiero que sepa que... quiero el divorcio. Lo conseguiré... a como dé lugar.

\- Naturalmente, yo también. - susurró, poniéndose de pie y tras apartar la mano de Snape con mucho cuidado. - Volveré por la mañana, asumo que la profesora McGonagall nos tendrá noticias sobre la dichosa ley y sus detalles. Esperaré afuera mientras Pixie reúne mis pertenencias en la madriguera, y después me marcharé. Eh... creo que le deseo una muy buena noche y también, una muy pronta recuperación.

El único ruido en la habitación, además de el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, eran sus tacones en el suelo de piedra y mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado y suspirando una vez más, recostando su espalda en la fría madera. Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y frotó la piel allí, con cierta incomodidad.

\- Niña Hermione...

\- Pixie. ¿Podrías ir hasta la madriguera y recoger mis cosas? Comprenderás que yo misma no puedo hacerlo o si no, no te lo pediría.

\- El amo Snape...

\- Él está de acuerdo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo me quedaré para cuidarlo mientras vuelves. Ah, y si Ron te pregunta alguna cosa o si tal vez te habla de mí, te ruego que no lo escuches. Que no me lo digas. Ni tampoco le digas dónde estoy o hacia qué lugar voy. Nada.

\- ¿Y hacia qué lugar se dirige la niña Hermione, exactamente?

\- No lo sé Pixie, quizá a casa. - contestó mientras se sobaba la parte posterior del cuello. - del lugar del que nunca debí salir jamás.

Con un simple movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, Pixie abandonó el despacho sin chistar. Se dio la vuelta, tras verla partir, para contemplar la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido ya hacía unos minutos. Tenía que echar un vistazo, ella había prometido cuidarlo mientras Pixie no estaba.

El pomo de la puerta giró en sus manos con absurda facilidad y las bisagras a los costados, hicieron el único ruido en todo el despacho. Los pocos retratos que Snape tenía colgados en su despacho, ya que la mayoría eran pócimas ordenadas en repisas en la pared, habían permanecido realmente callados durante toda su visita y sólo había podido escuchar, uno que otro susurro.

Todo parecía en orden y bajo una calma imperturbable, que comenzaba a causarle cierta desesperación. Si continuaba allí, oyendo sus pensamientos, estaba segura de que se volvería loca.

El profesor parecía que se había vuelto a dormir. Una de sus manos permanecía sobre su pecho y su corazón, mientras que la otra caía a un lado y de manera muy natural. Aunque aún así, toda la imagen le hacía pensar en una vieja pintura tétrica que ella podría titular: _"Muerto en su cama"._ Quizá tenía que acercarse y asegurarse de que ese no fuera el caso.

Y a medida que caminaba, lentamente y prácticamente de puntillas para no hacer ruido y despertarlo por si dormía, su respiración lenta y pausada se hacía cada vez más y más evidente. Prácticamente se encontraba inclinada sobre él y mirando con mucha atención, con el ceño fruncido hasta su máxima expresión y con su propia mano sobre su pecho. Bueno, no estaba muerto. ¿O sí?

Y de pronto y sin previo aviso, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por completo, tomándola por sorpresa. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de calcular sus pasos y sus tacones terminaron enredándose con la alfombra bajo la cama. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Un tobillo dislocado y un susto de muerte.

De no ser por dos brazos que podía reconocer que habían perdido mucha masa muscular pero que aún podían sostenerla muy bien, ya habría estado de cara al suelo. Terminó con medio torso entre sus brazos y el resto sobresaliendo de la cama, incluyendo sus pies y un tacón roto, bajo la sorprendida mirada del hombre sentado en ella y un extraño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Se veía confundido, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Estoy... soñando? - sus labios apenas se movieron y aquella vez el sonido viajó primero que sus acciones. Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar tras el esfuerzo y tras el sueño que decía haber tenido. Y también ella, tras la sorpresa tan repentina.

\- No... no lo sé. ¿Lo estaba? Yo sólo quise asegurarme de que estuviera bien...

\- Una mujer gritaba... dentro de mi cabeza. Sonaba como...

Pero dejó de hablar súbitamente y al abrirse la puerta del despacho. Minerva McGonagall había regresado y parecía muy atareada con un par de pergaminos que traía entre sus manos. Cayeron todos al suelo y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba Hermione y la forma en que Severus la sostenía entre sus brazos.

\- Bueno... eso sí que fue rápido.

\- ¡No es lo que parece, se lo juro!

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Severus, mirando a la sorprendida mujer en la puerta y luego, a la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y soltándola de forma poco ceremonial, dejándola caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Oiga!

\- ¡Pensé que estaba... soñando! Escuché... una voz, un grito. Y de pronto... la sostenía a ella, ¡pero no sé por qué exactamente!

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio y rogando que la directora creyera la versión de los hechos. Hermione se encontraba de rodillas en la alfombra y sin despegarle la vista al estricto rostro de la mujer en la puerta, quien seguía sin palabras y dejando ver su expresión de sorpresa bajo las llamas de la chimenea.

Y antes de que empezaran a explicarse nuevamente, aquella sorpresa comenzó a convertirse en risa y la mujer no tuvo más remedio que retirarse las gafas y secarse un par de pequeñas lágrimas que continuaban brotando de sus verdes ojos.

\- Merlín, por un momento pensé...

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la mujer frente a ellos quien no dejaba de reír. Hermione se puso en pie, con el mejor de los cuidados posibles, tambaleándose ligeramente ante su tacón roto.

\- Perfecto, ya nada peor puede pasar.

\- Señorita Hermione. - la pequeña elfa se abría paso en la habitación, arrastrando un pesado baúl que supuso había aligerado de alguna forma, usando su magia. - Pixie trajo sus cosas, también a su gato.

Bien, no podía esperar para volver a casa y hundirse en una tina con agua tibia y sus sales de baño favoritas. Olvidar al mundo por un rato, antes de caer de vuelta a la realidad de un matrimonio forzado.

\- Antes de que te vayas, Hermione. - la voz de Minerva había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y mientras recogía los pergaminos del suelo con su varita. Los apilaba pulcramente entre las extendidas manos de la joven a unos pocos centímetros de ella. - éstos documentos son todos los informes de Severus mientras estuvo en San Mungo. Creo que no te hará mal estudiarlos, por si la boda llegara a realizarse. Aunque asumo que Pixie te ayudará con sus cuidados, creo que no está de más que conozcas lo que estás tratando.

Por supuesto, cómo se iba a relajar si tenía que leer desagradables consecuencias de una mordida de serpiente.

 **N/A:** _Bueno, haré deberes. El resto lo completaré tan pronto me sea posible. ¿Qué creen que Hermione encuentre en esos documentos? ¿Creen que Pixie logre su cometido? ¿Y qué dirá el ministerio, tras evaluar el estado de Snape?_


	11. Chapter 11

Bien, aquí seguimos. Éste fin de semana, como había prometido pero me fue imposible puesto que enfermé, pienso actualizar _La vida continúa_ y también _Cuando las cosas cambian_ (si me es posible y los deberes y la salud me lo permiten). Espero que les guste y les dejo todo mi cariño.

Recuerden comentar ya que de eso vivo.

Feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 11: _San Mungo_

Una taza con su té favorito y hasta casi rebosar su normal capacidad, humeaba sobre su mesa de noche. Había permanecido durante minutos enteros, sentada en su cama, mirando los expedientes médicos de su profesor de pociones y preguntándose si esperaba que violara su privacidad.

Iba a necesitar todo el té que pudiera tomar.

\- Muy bien, Hermione, es ahora o nunca. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además, tampoco es que tengas escapatoria. Supongo que mientras más sepas, más fácilmente podrás liberarte del problema en el que estás metida.

Dio un pequeño sorbo al té junto a ella y suspirando profundamente, desenrolló el primer pergamino, acariciando los grabados y el sello húmedo de San Mungo con un par de sus dedos. Tan familiar a Hogwarts y a la vez tan diferente. O al menos, la emoción que sentía de abrir aquellos pergaminos sellados.

 _San Mungo._

 _Departamento de heridas múltiples (criaturas mágicas, hechizos, accidentes con pociones o cualquier otro incidente que involucre a la magia), del tipo moderado a severo._

 _Paciente: Severus Tobías Snape._

 _Medi mago a cargo: Brie Sorensen._

 _Información personal: Ex profesor de Hogwarts, ex director del instituto en cuestión (breve lapso de tiempo. Escapó en el ejercicio de su deber, no se le considera como relevante en el cargo). Mortífago a la espera de un juicio por múltiples crímenes contra la paz del mundo mágico, incluyendo la muerte del antiguo director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._

 _Tratamiento bajo la responsabilidad de la nueva directora de dicha escuela, Minerva McGonagall y bajo su insistente solicitud. Tras mutuo acuerdo entre ambas partes, directivos y medimagos. Solicitud aceptada tras haber sido denegada por cuarta vez. Hogwarts como institución y los que allí residan, aceptan la responsabilidad por el paciente y cualquier inconveniente que pueda presentarse, autorizando a San Mungo para solicitar a las autoridades, su inmediata aprensión y de ser necesario._

\- ¿Inconvenientes? - sintió un fuerte escalofrío, recorrer todo su cuerpo. Aquella información no podía ser más inexacta, más hipócrita. Frotó sus ojos suavemente con dos de sus dedos y continuó leyendo, el poco interés que ponían los medimagos al registrar la información. Apenas un par de líneas, nada más.

 _Sintomatología:_

 _Mordida de serpiente, repetidas veces, causando un severo desgarré en la garganta y parte de sus cuerdas vocales. El paciente presenta traumatismos que al parecer, ya tienen cierto tiempo. Heridas cuya sanación no ha resultado efectiva. Pérdida significativa de peso, convulsiones asociadas a toxinas presentes en los colmillos de la serpiente. Naturaleza desconocida, incapacidad de cerrar la herida con algún tipo de magia posible. El paciente permanece inconsciente y sus signos vitales arrojan pocos indicios de supervivencia. Trauma generalizado con gran pérdida de sangre._

No pudo evitarlo, derramó un par de lágrimas al leerlo. Imaginarse el delicado estado de salud del profesor, las complicaciones que debía de enfrentar día a día y la negación del hospital, de salvarle la vida.

Pero eso iba a cambiar y no sólo por el simple hecho de que necesitaba que estuviera sano para poder divorciarse. No podían jugar con la vida de los demás, sin importar lo que hubiese hecho. Merecía vivir, tanto como los demás.

Aunque si hubiese sido el caso de Bellatrix, quizá lo habría pensado dos veces.

Ahogó un bostezo y con un perezoso movimiento de su varita, los pergaminos se enrollaron pulcramente y se apilaron sobre su escritorio, en una perfecta pirámide. Acarició los tensos músculos de la parte posterior de su cuello, intentando liberar la frustración y la presión pero sin éxito. Dejándose caer en la cama y suspirando profundamente, mirando el tejado sobre su cabeza.

¿Acaso Pixie tenía razón? ¿Cómo un hombre en ese estado de salud, podría maquinar un plan en su contra y arruinar su vida? Además, con todas esas lagunas mentales y problemas de asociación, lo creía incapaz de pensar coherentemente. O al menos por ahora.

\- Mañana es otro día, Hermione. - se dijo mientras las velas en la habitación se apagaban una por una, sumiéndola lentamente en la oscuridad.

La noche más perturbadora que había tenido jamás. Llena de pesadillas que variaban entre la decepción amorosa que sentía tras perder a Ron y los horrores descritos en aquellos endemoniados pergaminos que tenía la obligación de leer. Repetidas veces, soñaba con el cuello desgarrado de su ex profesor, postrado en una camilla de hospital, siendo ignorado por completo.

Temprano por la mañana, se encontraba descalza y bajo un blanco y sedoso camisón, sentada junto al alféizar de su ventana y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, pensando en lo que debía decir y no decir en San Mungo.

\- Paciencia, Hermione. Tienes que ser fuerte, ¡tú puedes hacerlo! De todos modos, ¿qué otra cosa puede pasar? Ya lo perdiste todo y una vez caída, sólo se puede ir hacia arriba.

Y dicho de aquella forma y tras mirarse en el espejo por un par de minutos, escogiendo las túnicas más sobrias que tuviera, continuó repasando mentalmente, todo aquello que necesitaba decir y que le dijeran.

\- Primero lo primero. Ahondar aún más, en la condición del profesor. Segundo, exigir que sea tratado como el resto. Quiero decir, no se le puede abrir un juicio mientras se encuentre convaleciente. Le conviene tanto al ministerio, como a mí, que esté curado con prontitud.

Se detuvo en su caminar y al escucharse a sí misma. ¿En verdad deseaba que se curara, sólo para liberarse de él y que terminaran de apresarlo?

Sus tacones retumbaban en el suelo de piedra, tanto como su corazón en su pecho. Sostenía los pergaminos en sus manos, mirando cada una de las puertas a su alrededor.

Llamó suavemente al encontrar la que buscaba.

\- Buenos días. Espero no incomodarla de alguna manera, con que haya venido sin avisar.

La medi bruja parecía una mujer en sus cincuenta. Su rostro se encontraba surcado por un par de arrugas que imaginó, se debían al gran estrés que representaba ser un sanador tras una larga era con Voldemort y ahora, lidiando con las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. No demoró en pensar que de seguro había visto un sin fin de casos diferentes.

Su cabello tan castaño como el de ella, comenzaba a sufrir el obvio paso del tiempo. Sus ojos negros se alzaron de los informes que leía y con una de sus manos, la invitó a pasar, señalando una silla frente a su escritorio en su oficina.

\- Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco. Le prometo que será breve. - el reflejo en las gafas de montura cuadrada de la medi bruja, alteró sus nervios en cierto modo. - He venido para discutir ciertos puntos que tienen que ver con el profesor Severus Snape. - respiró pesadamente, bajo la inescrutable mirada de la mujer sentada tras el escritorio frente a ella. - No sabemos cómo sucedió pero de alguna forma el profesor Severus Snape y yo, terminamos comprometidos. De aprobarse la nueva ley matrimonial, por supuesto. Quizá el ministerio de magia cometió un error, pero...

La mujer frente a ella, se quitó las gafas y por unos segundos, cerró los ojos con cierta incomodidad, frotando sus párpados con dos de sus dedos. Hermione se mordía los labios con preocupación. Supuso que no iba a ser un tema sencillo de discutir.

\- Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer por usted. El profesor Severus Snape representa un factor de riesgo con el que no podemos asociarnos, como institución dedicada a...

\- Un momento, espere, ¿acaso he oído bien? ¿Factor de riesgo? Entonces habré leído mal todos estos informes que usted misma firmó. - alegó, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa, que rodaron sobre el escritorio.

\- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. - continuó ella, con su mirada fija sobre los pergaminos que Hermione había dejado caer sobre su escritorio. - Espero que pueda solventar su problema con el ministerio de magia y también espero que nos comprenda. El profesor Severus Snape, cometió terribles crímenes y no podemos asegurar que deje de ser un mortífago. Tampoco podemos arriesgar la salud de nuestros pacientes y tras todo lo que hemos sufrido debido al ya muerto, y en verdad que se lo agradecemos a Merlín, de Lord Voldemort, ¿cómo podríamos saber que ha cambiado en realidad? Me sorprende que el ministerio le haya brindado una oportunidad de casarse y no lo haya expulsado sin pensarlo.

Acarició la parte posterior de su cuello con cierta insistencia, al momento de escuchar el "nombre" de Voldemort. Había olvidado que ya nadie temía decirlo. Parpadeó escéptica, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Amenaza? ¿Acaso usted misma no leyó lo que redactó? - respiró pesadamente, convencida de que Pixie había tenido razón y que los medimagos ya estaban predispuestos a pensar lo peor de Snape. - usted misma escribió que estaba casi muerto. ¿Cómo podría resultar una amenaza?

La mujer restregó sus ojos con dos de sus dedos, sosteniendo sus gafas con la otra mano y al parecer, reuniendo toda la paciencia posible para replicarle.

\- Cómo podríamos saberlo. De todos modos ha cometido crímenes horribles, no deberíamos ni atenderlo. Pero la profesora McGonagall ofreció su vigilancia las veinticuatro horas al día.

\- ¡En el estado en el que se encuentra el profesor, dudo que hicieran gran cosa!

\- Nuestro trabajo era salvarle la vida, nada más. - dijo, sin preocuparse de sus palabras, poniéndose en pie y organizando una serie de historias que se encontraban en su escritorio, antes de que Hermione le interrumpiera. - no estábamos obligados a cuidarlo, simplemente en mantenerlo con vida y del resto se encargaría la profesora Minerva.

Parpadeó sorprendida ante la frialdad de la bruja frente a ella, sin parpadear a su vez y hablando sobre la vida de uno de sus pacientes, como si no fuese nada.

\- ¿Y no es acaso su deber, el salvarle la vida a cualquiera que lo necesite?

\- Normalmente lo es, pero ésta era una circunstancia totalmente diferente. Al profesor Snape se le seguía un juicio y probablemente terminaba besado por un dementor. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia si sobrevive?

Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, soltando un gemido de sorpresa. No podía creer su cinismo. Desde cuándo el mundo era tan hostil. ¿Por qué había cambiado así y de repente?

\- Piénselo. - continuó, mirando los historiales del profesor Snape en el suelo y con cierta dejadez. - Si usted estuviera en mí lugar y Voldemort llegase mal herido... ¿le salvaría usted la vida?

 _No._ Pero Snape no era Voldemort. Él no se curaría para causar más daño, por supuesto que no. Él sólo... había sido una víctima más de la circunstancia.

\- Usted no lo conoce, créame. Entiendo que su personalidad es un poco irritante y abrasiva, pero...

\- ¿Qué necesita de mí, señorita Granger?

\- El profesor Snape está muy malherido. Intentamos ayudarle, pero nuestros conocimientos sobre medi magia no son suficientes. La herida en su cuello, necesitamos el mismo hechizo que utilizó sobre Arthur Weasley, para cerrarle.

\- San Mungo acordó ayudar, siempre y cuando el profesor no tenga más cargos en su contra. Salvar a un mortífago, podría resultar en desastre.

\- _Ex mortífago._ \- refutó Hermione con los dientes apretados.

\- Entiendo que sea su prometido, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada. No sin una orden ministerial que refleje su libertad. Merlín, aún me sorprende que le permitan casarse.

¿Libertad? ¿Acaso aún debía explicaciones?

 **N/A:** _Mucho qué hacer, pero acá les actualizo un poco. Espero que les guste y también que me digan, qué piensan de la reacción de San Mungo contra Snape. Les deseo todo lo mejor y les mando mucho amor y besos._


	12. Chapter 12

Hola. Espero que estén muy bien o al menos, lo mejor posible.

Ojalá que el capítulo quede bien, ya que he estado muy atareada últimamente y cansada también. En cuanto al final del pasado, sí estuvo un poco forzado y espero que hoy no sea el caso. Cualquier comentario, no duden en clikar el botoncillo de rew. Les deseo todo lo mejor que se pueda y también les dejo todo mi cariño.

Feliz lectura.

• Capítulo 12: _Oh Snape, ¡Oh!_

La mirada de Hermione, describía una perfecta expresión de terror, mortificada ante las palabras que la medi bruja había dicho y de forma tan campante. Con tan poco tacto.

\- El ministerio nos dio una orden. - continuó mientras analizaba a la joven frente a ella, a través de sus gafas. Quizá eran ideas de Hermione, pero podía apreciar un dejo de malicia en su mirar. - que no salváramos la vida de ningún mortífago, a menos que así se nos ordenara. Y me temo que el profesor Severus Snape, tiene muchos cargos en su contra y que lo hacen aún mucho más peligroso que un mortífago común. Siendo la mano derecha de un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort.

\- Admito que el profesor cometió muchos errores, pero al final terminó arrepintiéndose y arriesgando su vida por todos nosotros. Espiando para que Harry pudiera vencer. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ustedes?

\- Me temo que no, no mucho. ¿Cómo sabemos que no podría recaer?

Ésta vez, la fría mirada fue de Hermione. Estudió a la mujer frente a ella, de arriba hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza y con un tono de voz tan sarcástico que jamás creyó tener en su vida o sentir que necesitaba emplear con alguien, alguna vez.

\- Créame, ese hombre se encuentra medio muerto y postrado en una cama. No creo que sea tan estúpido como para querer regresar allí. Si es que consigue sobrevivir como para poner un pie, fuera de esa habitación. Que tenga un buen día.

Con una pequeña floritura de su muñeca, los pergaminos regados por el escritorio y el suelo, regresaron a sus brazos y de forma impecable. La puerta se abrió frente a ella y sin chistar, mientras caminaba hasta la salida y sin siquiera volverse para mirar a la mujer con quien había intentado razonar.

Tiempo perdido.

Para el momento en el que volvía a pisar los terrenos del colegio e informarle a Minerva McGonagall sobre la terquedad de San Mungo, jamás se había sentido tan ofendida como en aquel momento. No era la fan número uno de Snape y algunas veces, tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo conseguía aborrecerlo, pero tampoco era capaz de sentirse bien con tamaña injusticia en sus narices.

Su rostro era totalmente pétreo al entrar al despacho del malherido profesor de pociones y terminó llevándose un par de objetos en su camino, sin preocuparse por mirar en dónde ponía los pies o pensar qué podía encontrarse en el suelo del despacho del organizadísimo Severus Snape.

Quería desquitarse con alguien y quizá, discutir con él, era la solución. Necesitaba gritarle a algo o a alguien y estaba plenamente segura de que Snape sabía cómo despertar lo peor de ella.

Aunque no supiera por qué estaba más enfadada. Si por el cambio radical de planes en su vida o por la injusticia que cometían con un hombre que sin bien no resultaba ser el carisma en persona, también merecía una vida plena y que se le perdonaran todas sus culpas. Todos sus errores.

Ella no había salvado al mundo por cualquier cosa.

 _Sí, se consideraba una heroína en ese momento. ¿Y qué?_

Al empujar las puertas de la habitación e imaginarse al amargado profesor de pociones sentado en la cama y dispuesto a reñir ante cualquier minúsculo detalle, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo profundamente dormido y con gran cantidad de vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y en parte de su desnudo torso.

Cerró su boca antes de que emitiera algún sonido, mirando a la pequeña elfa que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por sostener una vasija de plata con agua y una pequeña esponja que parecía tener restos de jabón y sangre.

No tardó en sorprenderla, al tomarla de sus pequeñas manos, mientras la elfina pensaba llevarla sobre su cabeza y tras arrojar la esponja dentro.

\- ¡Niña Hermione! - los vidriosos ojos de la elfina a sus pies, la contemplaron prácticamente sin piedad y podía jurar que podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó, ante el estado general del hombre sobre la cama. Jamás se habría imaginado cómo lucía debajo de las túnicas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Al final de cuentas, pronto se convertiría en su esposa y quizá tendría que obligarse a mirar con más detalle. Podía ver un par de costillas aquí y allá. El profesor necesitaba recuperar peso y masa muscular. Y tenía que admitir, a pesar de todo, que se veía realmente pacífico al dormir y que prácticamente modificaba sus rasgos faciales, por completo.

\- El amo no se ha sentido precisamente bien. Su herida volvió a abrirse en la madrugada y Pixie tuvo que limpiarlo todo. La profesora McGonagall hizo traer a la enfermera Promfey y ella le hizo beber pociones al amo, para recuperar la sangre perdida.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hay bajo los vendajes, Pixie? - no pudo evitar preguntar, la curiosidad le vencía con creces.

\- La marca tenebrosa del amo, entre otras heridas. La profesora McGonagall siempre las cubre cuando el amo empeora y considera que San Mungo es la única alternativa. Los medimagos trabajan mejor, si no ven sus heridas o la marca tenebrosa del amo.

Semejante tontería, todavía no podía creer que fuesen tan mezquinos. Dio un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá y con la vista fija sobre el profesor en la cama.

\- Niña Hermione, luce cansada. ¿No quisiera comer algo y descansar tal vez?

Se encontraba tan consternada que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de quejarse. No supo si asintió o negó con la cabeza, pero Pixie desapareció del rango de su vista, mientras se hundía más y más en el mullido sofá y sentía sus párpados pesar, repentinamente.

Tras disfrutar de un buen trozo de tarta de frutos azules, ya estaba cabeceando y encontrando difícil, el permanecer despierta por un minuto más. Apartó la bandeja de su regazo y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, lo que terminó en una siesta de improvisto.

Estaba mentalmente exhausta y se sentía como en el medio de una montaña rusa emocional, con muchas vueltas y altibajos. No podía olvidar el día con facilidad y parte de sus sueños tenían que ver con Severus Snape y el rechazo de los medimagos.

Se movía, no podía escapar de las pesadillas por más que trataba. Su ex profesor de pociones moría frente a sus ojos y no había forma de evitarlo.

\- No... es inocente... - murmuró entre sueños. - ya todo terminó, ¡por favor, alguien haga algo!

Pero ya había muerto.

\- _¡No!_ \- saltó en el mueble, consciente de que quizá lucía como una loca, con sus rizos en todas direcciones y sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, sudando frío y aunque estuviera junto a la chimenea y su calor.

\- Señorita Granger... - el suave eco de la voz de Snape, le causó otro sobresalto y se llevó una mano al pecho. Él también se movía, intentaba sentarse en la cama pero no tenía éxito. Su herida en el cuello se veía cada vez peor y sin saber exactamente la razón, se vio como impulsada por resortes y dispuesta a ayudarle.

Sus frías manos tras haber estado en el mundo exterior, hicieron temblar al jefe de Slytherin y al hacer contacto con su piel. Sus negros ojos se veían un poco nublados y confundidos, lo que le hizo sentir un pinchazo de compasión.

\- Está muy frío allá afuera. - intentó excusarse, soplando sus manos y frotándolas para intentarlo por segunda vez. Trataba de evitarlo, pero sus ojos estaban prácticamente posados sobre la herida y la manera en que palpitaba al respirar el hombre en la cama. - Apóyese en mis hombros, le resultará más fácil sentarse.

Y no tenía ánimos de discutir, si el profesor comenzaba con sus insultos y sus tontas excusas. Aunque para su sorpresa, simplemente hizo lo dicho. Simplemente trató de usar la ayuda que intentaba brindarle.

\- Un momento, creo que lo tengo. - dijo Hermione en voz baja, rodeando su torso con sus brazos e intentando emplear toda su fuerza. Aún en aquel estado de salud tan precario, Severus le resultaba un poco pesado de manipular.

Física y emocionalmente.

Tras un par de minutos de esfuerzo que se sintieron como largas horas, alcanzó la meta propuesta y sintió un extraño deseo de simplemente echarse a llorar. No encontró fuerzas para separarse, temerosa de que aquel hombre que prácticamente, apenas y respiraba entre sus rizos, pudiera desvanecerse de repente.

\- Está bien, voy a soltarlo ahora. - dijo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior y reprimiendo sus deseos de sollozar, al mirar la forma en que sus dedos dejaban furiosas marcas en su pálida y demacrada piel. _¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Y por qué justo con Severus Snape?_

No obtuvo respuesta y se atrevió a soltarlo lentamente, con el mayor de los cuidados. Las manos de Severus se encontraban a cada lado de ella, fuertemente aferradas a las mantas en la cama. Sus nudillos se tornaban ya blancos de tanto esfuerzo.

Poco a poco fue reincorporándose y exponiendo el rostro del profesor de pociones. No cabía duda de que lo había dejado sin palabras, ligeramente sonrojado. Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era por su culpa o debido a su pobre condición. ¿Aún le quedaban fuerzas para ruborizarse? Lo consideraba sorprendente.

\- Ya está... - sonrió tímidamente, parpadeando un par de lágrimas. - muy pronto verá que dejará de ser tan complicado, estoy segura.

Pero su incómodo silencio y su mirada totalmente fija en sus ojos caramelo, comenzaban a enloquecerla. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Tal vez un insulto, tal vez una muestra de lo mucho que le odiaba y así, volver a la normalidad y ser el Severus Snape de siempre.

\- Yo reconozco esa mirada... - su voz por fin rompió el silencio, pero no era lo que esperaba oír precisamente.

\- ¿Mirada?

\- Sí. Su mirada. - estaba tan concentrada en intentar comprenderlo, que ya había olvidado mirar sus labios moverse. - es la misma mirada que Minerva tiene... cada vez que... - guardó silencio y frunció el ceño apenas visiblemente. - visitó San Mungo... les hizo preguntas sobre mí o intentó hacer algo.

No supo qué decir, no se lo esperaba y por la expresión de Severus en la cama, no estaba complacido con la idea.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo, señorita Granger? ¿Cuál es... el punto? ¡No quiero que sigan rogándoles por mi vida! Prefiero morir que... recibir sus limosnas.

\- ¡Usted no lo entiende, ellos cometen una injusticia y una vez que vaya al ministerio y los demande por negligencia...! ¡Ellos...!

Hizo un ademán de querer levantarse pero una mano del profesor Snape, la regresó a su lugar y a fijar su vista en aquellos débiles ojos negros. Ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que solían ser en el pasado.

\- _¿Y si es lo que yo quiero? Piénselo bien y en detalle, señorita Granger. Si me muriera, ¿no estaría soltera y sin compromiso, de nuevo, con la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que quisiera? ¿Incluso si eso significara, casarse con Weasley?_

Pero no era capaz, no era tan criminal. ¿O sí? ¿Importaba si un hombre como Severus Snape, vivía o moría? ¿Solamente le importaba su beneficio personal? Estaba enfadada por el giro actual en su vida, pero tampoco era tan mezquina.

Había otra solución que no significaba morir. Defender su caso, liberarlo de toda la culpa, curarlo y finalmente divorciarse. Además, de todos modos, Ron también tendría que encontrar una forma de divorciarse en el futuro, si tenía que casarse, además de perdonarla en algún momento. Aunque no hubiese tenido la culpa desde un principio.

Quizá servía para comprobar qué tan fuerte era el amor que ambos se tenían. Si era capaz de resistirlo todo.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, espero que éste nuevo capítulo también les guste. Olvidé la nota de autor en el capítulo pasado, pero no pasará en este. Les deseo todo lo mejor posible y una feliz semana.

También, una feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 13: _Oh Snape, ¡Oh! Parte II_

Cualquier cosa que intentara hilar en su mente, como respuesta, se vio interrumpido con el enfadado crepitar del fuego tras ella en la chimenea, terminando con el contacto visual entre ella y el profesor de pociones.

La angustiosa voz de Ginny podía oírse al otro lado. Se puso en pie de inmediato y caminó hasta sentarse de vuelta en el sofá, para entender mejor sus palabras.

\- ¡Hermione, Ron ha enloquecido totalmente! No hace otra cosa que beber, gritar y golpear todo a su paso. Ha permanecido encerrado por horas, en su habitación, y tememos que cometa una locura. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

\- Matarme. - la voz de Snape apenas podía oírse, pero era clara y firme con sus deseos. Sacudió la cabeza como si intentara alejarse de una pesadilla, aunque el hombre insistía con esa ridícula idea.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡No puedo asesinar al profesor e huir con él!

\- ¡Podría intentar suicidarse! ¡Podría herirse de gravedad! - aseguró Ginny, con un gemido ahogado. - ¡Deberías ver cómo ha quedado!

Lo sintió como una acusación y por un momento, su angustia disminuyó y se convirtió en enojo. ¿Qué culpa tenía? ¿Qué había hecho ella, para merecerse semejante destino cruel? Pero... Ron había sido y era su mejor amigo, aunque pasara lo que pasara entre ellos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Pixie puede ir, puede intentarlo! - la chillona voz de la elfa, silenció por sobre ambas voces y la discusión entre las dos jóvenes. Después de todo, había sido su culpa y si ese chico Weasley terminaba suicidándose...

Jamás se lo perdonaría. _Nunca._

Se derrumbó de regreso en el sofá, tras Pixie marcharse y romperse la conexión con Ginny, al escuchar fuertes ruidos que debían provenir de la habitación de Ron, frotando sus ojos con dos de sus dedos y cierta insistencia. Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin piedad.

\- Por favor no llore, señorita Granger. - escuchó el eco de su voz, apenas, entre sollozos. - no puedo soportar cuando las mujeres lloran por mi culpa.

\- No creo que pueda siquiera llegar a comprender, lo grave de ésta situación. - fue su única respuesta, mientras que Severus rodaba los ojos con hastío.

\- ¿Que Weasley intente suicidarse? Vaya, ¡pero qué maduro de su parte!

\- ¿¡Y qué otra cosa cree usted que debería hacer!? ¿¡Cumplir sus amenazas y matarlo!? Ni siquiera eso vale la pena como para pasar un par de años en la cárcel.

El profesor Snape guardó silencio y lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación, era el suave crepitar del fuego a un lado de ella y su propia respiración entrecortada.

La respuesta del hombre en la cama, fue tan mordaz, que no le tomó mucho tiempo el comprender que había sido un golpe demasiado bajo. Aún para ella y la situación tan agitada en la que se encontraba.

\- Si me matara, Weasley no iría preso. ¿Se le olvidó que se supone que soy un ex mortífago con posibilidades de recaer?

Se levantó imperiosamente, maldiciendo al aire y caminando de un lado al otro, con las manos sobre su cadera. Tras verla caminar por largos y silenciosos minutos, el profesor Snape cerró los ojos con cierta parsimonia y cansancio, negando con la cabeza.

\- Weasley no se suicidará, no es tan estúpido. O al menos espero que lo sea mucho menos en su vida diaria, que lo que demostraba ser en las clases de pociones.

\- Por nuestro bien, espero que tenga razón. - fue lo único que contestó ella, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma, como si sintiera un gran dolor. - No podría vivir con la culpa, ni el peso de una muerte sobre mis hombros.

\- Tendrá que acostumbrarse porque espero morir pronto.

\- No sea ridículo, profesor Snape. - dijo Hermione en voz baja, finalmente dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta a la cama, para sentarse al pie de ésta y cruzarse de brazos. - y cómo se supone que piensa hacerlo. Yo no pienso participar en sus retorcidos planes.

\- No tiene por qué, con que deje de tomar las medicinas debería bastar.

\- ¿Y acaso no pensó en todo el dolor que podría causar con ello?

\- ¿¡Dolor!? - se percató de que Severus había hecho un gran esfuerzo por alzar la voz. La herida en su cuello se veía cada vez peor y se imaginó que le costaba más y más, el poder hablar o tener algún movimiento con sus mandíbulas. - ¿¡A quién demonios podría dolerle mi muerte!?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, una vez más y tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Acaso aquel hombre se hacía más estupido con el paso de los segundos?

\- La profesora McGonagall. Harry, Ginny. Quizá todos aquellos que sabemos la verdad y que también sabemos todo lo que arriesgó por nosotros.

\- No me venga con eso ahora, Granger. Media comunidad mágica ni siquiera me acepta y se alegraría si estuviéramos en la época de la inquisición y mi cabeza estuviera servida en bandeja de plata.

\- ¡Los demás no lo comprenden como nosotros! ¡Además, Pixie...!

\- ¿Qué con ella? - preguntó tras arquear una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

\- ¿No ha pensado acerca de cómo se sentiría ella?

\- ¿De verdad, señorita Granger? La respeto, pero no creo que la opinión de una criatura...

\- ¡Tiene tanto valor como la nuestra! Además... ella en verdad lo estima. Se preocupa tanto que a veces llora en silencio y ora por su salud.

\- Lo que me faltaba. No me diga que soy el objeto de atracción de una elfina doméstica.

\- Yo tampoco lo comprendo, créame. - respondió Hermione, de manera despectiva, poniéndose en pie y mirando la chimenea con cierta zozobra. ¿Acaso Pixie había tenido éxito? Pero...

\- Estoy seguro de que... Pixie lo resolverá.

Se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia y rogaba interiormente que tuviera razón. Si Pixie no podía convencerlo, ¿cómo podría ella misma? Aunque por alguna extraña razón que todavía no podía comprender, la pequeña elfa parecía muy estresada por salvarle la vida a Ronald Weasley. Como si se sintiera comprometida de alguna forma, quizá culpable.

\- Señorita... Granger. - Severus había dicho su nombre con una voz más agitada de lo normal, mientras estaba de espaldas y mirando el fuego con impaciencia.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin volverse y también sin prestar mucha atención, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero no escuchó más que silencio y se imaginó que tal vez el hombre había cambiado de parecer y simplemente continuaba sentado, mirándola y divirtiéndose con su dolor.

Y no iba a darle el gusto de que viera sus lágrimas.

O... tal vez...

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo y en el mismo momento que su mente hizo clic y le trajo un par de terribles opciones para su silencio.

Con horror y los ojos bien abiertos, pudo confirmar una de ellas.

El profesor se contenía la herida en su cuello, de la mejor forma que podía, mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba del espacio entre sus largos dedos y otro salía disparado, manchando una de las perfectas y blancas almohadas de su cama. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por respirar y se veía tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Aún más pálido de lo usual.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la cama e intentando soportar el peso del profesor que muy pronto caía inconsciente entre sus brazos. Tratando de esquivar la sangre que brotaba de la herida y parpadeando al recibir un par de gotas en los ojos y en la mejilla que estaba más cerca. Intentaba sostener su varita y también su cuerpo, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible hacer ambas cosas y lidiar con su propia desesperación.

Apenas y podía sentir su pulso, tenía que parar el sangrado de alguna manera y ni siquiera podía pensar en un hechizo. Conocía libros y libros de memoria, pero no dejaba de maldecirse por no poder pensar con claridad.

Miró a su alrededor y tomó lo primero que encontró a la mano, una funda de almohada, rasgándola lo mejor que sus temblorosas manos podían y amarrándola a su cuello con firmeza. No funcionaría por mucho, pero quizá lo suficiente para llegar al hospital.

\- Tonto castillo y sus estúpidos hechizos anti apariciones. - maldijo en voz alta, mirando la chimenea y luego, al inconsciente cuerpo del profesor con la cabeza en su pecho.

Un hechizo de levitación debía bastar.

Jamás se había sentido tan sola, rodeada de personas, como en San Mungo. Apenas lo había conseguido y no tardó en vivir en carne propia, el desprecio del que tanto hablaba Pixie. Completamente ignorada, aunque pidiera ayuda, todos parecían reconocerlo y cómo no, si su rostro había aparecido en una página completa, con una desagradable biografía escrita por la también desagradable Rita Skeeter.

 _Severus Snape, santo o demonio. Saquen sus propias conclusiones._

Prácticamente había tenido que hacerlo todo por sí misma. Sentía la garganta seca de tanto pedir ayuda y la presión de las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar, sosteniendo el cuerpo del profesor Snape en una esquina y mirando a los medimagos que le arrojaban miradas que interpretaba como de asco y enfado. Salvador del mundo mágico y sus confines o no, seguía siendo un ex mortífago y ello era lo que más odiaba.

La terquedad del mundo para no olvidar y continuar enfrascados en el pasado.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso alguien podría ayudarme para que así, al menos, esté en una cama? - exclamó, sentada en el suelo y mirando el trozo de funda ensangrentada en su cuello. La mancha se hacía cada vez más grande y su pulso cada vez más débil.

\- Bueno, profesor Snape, creo que su deseo se cumplió. Si nadie se digna a ayudarnos, creo que podrá morir como quería.

Detalló su rostro por unos segundos y se dijo que aunque se llevaran mal, la mayor parte del tiempo, no era el destino que quería para alguien como él. Fuese repelente, insultante, cualquier adjetivo despectivo que se le ocurriera.

No pudo soportarlo más, echándose a llorar y humedeciendo su rostro con la salpicadura de sus lágrimas, enjuagando la sangre en sus mejillas. Toda su ropa era un desastre, con manchas aquí y allá. Su cabello enredado, mojado también con la sangre del profesor.

Qué otra cosa podía hacer, no era tan fuerte como Pixie.

Hasta que sintió un pequeño toque en uno de sus hombros. Alzó la cabeza con lentitud, esperando escuchar otra tonta queja sobre que debía dejarlo morir, arrojarlo a la basura como si nada.

Pero se trataba de aquella mujer que había conocido y detestado a primera vista. La medi bruja Brie Sorensen.

Su mirada decía una sola cosa y procuró obedecer antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil y tan asustada como en aquel momento. Quizá en aquel día en el que Bellatrix Lestrange había dejado su marca en su brazo.

Marca que contemplaba mientras la medimaga finalmente había dispuesto al amargado profesor de pociones en una cama y corrido las cortinas a su alrededor, para más privacidad.

\- Se lo agradezco, por lo que sea que haya cambiado de idea y decidido ayudarnos. Al parecer sucede muy a menudo, ya que la herida permanece abierta. Verá, hoy no es un buen día. Mi antiguo prometido quería suicidarse, estaba muy ebrio y deprimido. Todo esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa. - respiró pesadamente y trazó su propia marca tenebrosa con un par de dedos. - Ya sé lo que parece, pero él no es como los demás mortífagos. Jamás haría una cosa así. - indicó, levantando aún más su túnica y enseñándole las palabras _sangre sucia._ \- quisiera que pudiera creerme.

La mujer permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, mientras Hermione sentía que debía sentarse. Que estaba por desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo y antes de que pensara que al fin tenía un poco de paz, sentada junto a la cama donde el jefe de Slytherin permanecía inconsciente, su cuerpo se contorsionó de pronto y una cantidad considerable de sangre, escurrió de su boca, como un escupitajo.

\- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? ¡Pero cómo es posible! - exclamó, levantándose y tumbando la silla en el proceso.

\- Está entrando en shock. - observó la mujer, parpadeando rápidamente y al parecer tan tomada de sorpresa como Hermione. - ¡Retírese ahora mismo, si espera que pueda ayudarle!

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡Ahora! - le reclamó la mujer, intentando contener los fuertes espasmos del cuerpo del hombre en la cama.

Se encontró fuera, prácticamente empujada por otro par de sanadores que ni pudo registrar cómo llegaron tan rápido, temblando tras la cortina y con un sin fin de pensamientos en su mente. ¿Debía contactar a Pixie? ¿A McGonagall? O acaso debía dejarlo allí y marcharse.

Pero no podía hacer eso, no. Sucedía todo el tiempo. Su herida prácticamente no se cerraba. Sólo que aquella vez quizá había sido un poco más violento y difícil de controlar. Pero iba estar bien.

Si no se movía de allí, claro. Aunque sus piernas lo pidieran a gritos, sentarse por un momento. Al igual que su cabeza.

Poner orden en sus pensamientos.

Y tras un par de horas de caminar de un lado al otro, pero en el mismo lugar, finalmente las cortinas se apartaron y los sanadores abandonaron la habitación, uno por uno.

Excepto su medimaga tratante.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Ha perdido mucha sangre, estará muy débil para cuando despierte y necesitará muchas pociones para restituir todo lo que ha perdido. No puedo entenderlo, pero de alguna forma se las ha arreglado para resistir semejante caos y aún así, sobrevivir. La herida está empeorando, ha comenzado la necrosis en el tejido y el veneno pronto habrá destruido la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Todo eso podría evitarse, si le salvaran la vida finalmente! O entonces... entonces haré mi propia investigación y... ¡encontraré una forma!

\- Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Traiga una orden del ministerio, una solvencia de culpas, y procederemos según lo acordado.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, se detuvo con una pregunta que Hermione sentía que debía arrancarse del pecho.

\- Por favor dígame de una buena vez... ¿¡por qué le ayudó de nuevo, si no piensa hacer nada más!?

La mujer se dio la vuelta apenas tres cuartos, meditando la respuesta con cuidado. Sus ojos eran apenas dos pequeñas rejillas. Podía notar la tensión, en cada una de las líneas de su frente.

\- Supongo que ya es un reflejo, un instinto que tenemos como medimagos. No sé.

Quería ser ella quien muriera.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamó de nuevo, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama y sollozando de manera incontrolable, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Tenía que derramar aquellas lágrimas. Sólo así podría armarse de valor y continuar con su vida. Así fuera con el profesor Snape.

\- Muy bien, Hermione, te han retado. ¿Quieren que demuestres su inocencia? ¿Que tú misma le salves la vida? ¿Que te cases con él? - preguntó a sí misma, secándose las lágrimas y las marcas de sangre seca.

Escuchó un suave movimiento en la cama y alzó la cabeza para mirar. La medi bruja tenía razón y a pesar de que Snape quería morir, se aferraba a la vida.

Quizá de forma inconsciente.

Pero en aquel momento, su expresión de dolor y su palidez, su debilidad, parecían poder ablandar todas las opiniones personales que tuviera al respecto de su persona.

Llevándole a alzar una de sus temblorosas manos y apartar un par de grasientos cabellos de su frente.

\- Está bien, ya lo peor ha pasado. Tiene que descansar, trate de dormir un poco. Va a necesitar mucha energía para recuperarse. - tragó un desagradable nudo en su garganta, al escuchar una especie de gemido atenuado, proveniente de sus resquebrajados labios. Su quijada se encontraba rígida, apenas y podía oírlo. Claro.

\- No trate de hablar, podría empeorar. ¡Costó tanto medio cerrar la herida en su cuello!

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras acariciaba su cabello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Volveré en un minuto, lo prometo. Sólo necesito un poco de agua, quizá un poco de té. También debería intentar contactar a la profesora McGonagall y a Pixie. Aunque ya ellas deben suponer en dónde estamos.

No se atrevía a levantarse, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Contactarse con Hogwarts, cuanto antes.

\- Lo prometo... - repitió, como si el profesor pudiera oírle y fuese a recriminarle que se pusiera en pie.

Tras intentarlo un par de veces y regresar a la silla, con temor de dejarlo solo y que algo peor pudiera suceder, finalmente pudo ponerse en pie. Sin embargo no había apartado su mano de sus cabellos sobre su frente.

\- Por favor... trate de descansar y resista. - susurró en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba prácticamente inclinada sobre él. Con sus labios lo bastante cerca de su rostro, como para besar una de sus mejillas.

Y en medio de su desesperación, del cansancio, quizá de forma automática, eso fue lo que hizo. Un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

\- Voy a volver, _lo prometo._

 **N/A:** _No sé qué les va a parecer. Yo lo soñé de ésta forma y no estoy muy segura de que les guste así. De todas formas, comenten y háganmelo saber ._


	14. Chapter 14

Hola nuevamente :). Espero que éste nuevo capítulo, también sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y darme sus opiniones. Corregí el capítulo anterior que tenía varios errores con dedazos, entre otras cosas. Les deseo todo lo mejor posible y les dejo todo mi cariño.

Feliz lectura.

• Capítulo 14: _Más y más noticias_

Los párpados le pesaban tanto como jamás lo habían hecho antes. Sensación que vagamente le trajo recuerdos del momento de despertar de la muerte por primera vez.

¿Acaso despertaba de la muerte por segunda vez?

\- Dónde... estoy... - el susurro de su voz, aún siendo tan bajo, atrajo la atención de la medi bruja sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio, a un lado de la cama y rellenando informes con su condición.

Papeleo que imaginó, no serían los últimos que tendría que rellenar.

Se puso en pie de inmediato, mientras su paciente se encontraba parpadeando una y otra vez ante la luz de las velas y tras haber estado por tantas horas en oscuridad.

\- San Mungo. Tuvo un día muy agitado, señor Snape. La herida en su cuello se desgarró violentamente y estuvo a punto de morir. De no ser por la señorita Hermione Granger, creo que así habría sido.

Silencio, por supuesto que era lo único que iba a escuchar. Nadie que despertara de semejante herida, tendría el poder cognoscitivo para comprender sus alrededores.

\- Hermione... Granger.

\- Sí. Ahora mismo, busca un poco de té. No se había movido durante horas y básicamente ha estado sentada a su lado. Llorando y...

\- ¿Llorando?...

Antes de que pudiera responder, los pasos de Hermione interrumpieron la conversación. Sostenía un pequeño vaso de anime, con un poco de té. Su voz fue una exclamación de sorpresa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar el vaso con té.

\- ¡Oh Merlín, profesor Snape! - caminó a prisa para sentarse a su lado, colocando el vaso de té sobre el pequeño escritorio. - Quise contactar a la profesora McGonagall, pero no quería hacerlo hasta saber que estuviera fuera de peligro. Yo...

\- Los dejaré solos por un momento, nosotros nos encargaremos de informar a la directora de Hogwarts.

\- Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco.

La sanadora corrió las cortinas y Hermione esperó hasta que sus pasos dejaron de escucharse en las cercanías, para mirar al moribundo hombre en la cama. Sus ojos no dejaban de lucir confundidos, fijos sobre los suyos y con la apariencia de un débil parpadeo de una luz a punto de extinguirse.

\- ¿Cómo se siente...? - dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre las suyas en la cama. - Estaba tan preocupada, creí que moriría.

\- Siento... mucho frío. - apenas y podía escucharlo, tuvo que inclinarse prácticamente sobre él para entender lo que decía.

\- Ha de ser por su herida. - reflexionó los motivos, mientras colocaba las frazadas sobre su cuello. - Se encuentra muy débil, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita descansar.

\- Cómo... estoy aquí. Dónde estoy.

\- San Mungo. - repitió lo mismo que la medimaga había dicho, acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello y finalmente sentándose a su lado. - Estuvo a punto de morir, pero es natural que no pueda recordar nada al respecto.

Suspiró aliviada y sin saber exactamente el motivo. Estaba realmente aliviada de que todo al fin hubiera terminado y al mismo tiempo, que el profesor hubiese sobrevivido. Pero, ¿estaba igual de aliviada, por los sentimientos de Ron?

No paraba de bostezar, siempre alerta y vigilante. El hombre se encontraba parcialmente sentado en la cama, aparentemente dormido. Constantemente colocaba un par de sus dedos sobre su cuello, para saber si continuaba respirando y con qué frecuencia.

Le resultaba algo complicado y cansado de hacer, así que casi sin darse cuenta, fue recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del moribundo profesor de pociones y finalmente sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ni sueños ya tenía, estaba tan cansada que dormía profundamente. Media noche, había sido un día por de más de agitado y difícil. Cuánto ansiaba que acabara finalmente.

\- _Buenas noches, profesor Snape._

Esperaba que la noche fuese más larga de lo habitual, para así poder recobrar todas las energías que había perdido durante el día.

Pero el amanecer jamás dejaría de existir y muy pronto, la luz del sol iluminó toda la habitación por completo. Severus sacudió la cabeza suavemente, confundido, gimiendo apenas un susurro, ante los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Había algo diferente, un peso extra, pero no podía decir qué cosa. Se encontraba tan débil que apenas podía moverse. Una de sus temblorosas manos, apenas se levantó un par de centímetros y chocó con algo. Algo sedoso y fragante.

Una textura poco familiar, pero no podía decir si era producto de su imaginación.

\- ¿Hmm?... - Hermione ahogó un bostezo al sentir que algo o alguien, acariciaba su cabello. Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos se encontraban engarrotados. Los movimientos eran torpes y muy inconscientes. ¿Qué podía ser?

 _"¡Hermione!"_

La voz de Minerva McGonagall, retumbó en sus oídos y finalmente alzó la cabeza violentamente. Se encontró con los negros orbes oculares de su futuro esposo y una de sus manos sobre su cabello.

\- ¡Severus, Merlín! - tanto la directora como Pixie, se detuvieron junto a la cama y miraron primero a uno y luego al otro.

La joven asintió en silencio, tomando la mano de Snape de su cabeza y colocándola sobre su abdomen. Echó un vistazo rápido al hombre sobre la cama y no pudo evitar sentirse terrible por su aspecto general.

\- Está fuera de peligro. - volvió a acariciar sus tensos músculos. - ha sido una larga noche y si gusta un poco de té, con mucho gusto le explicaré lo ocurrido.

Siguió a la tensa mujer, entre heridos magos y sanadores caminando de aquí a allá. Al caminar, no dejaba de volverse y preguntarse si Snape estaba bien. Si debía dejar su puesto. Por supuesto, Pixie estaba allí, nada pasaría.

De improvisto, chocó estrepitosamente con un par de sanadores quienes tenían sus brazos llenos de pociones curativas y otros insumos. Los frascos se estrellaron contra el suelo, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

\- Cuánto lo lamento, ¡de verdad!

\- ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? - dijo Minerva poniendo una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la joven bruja, muy preocupada.

\- Estoy... bien. Creo que sólo estoy un poco cansada.

McGonagall sostuvo uno de sus brazos, durante todo el trayecto, hasta que se encontraron en un pequeño salón de espera y con muebles tapizados de un verde limo, con apariencia de ser muy antiguos. Los cojines estaban un poco raídos y la pequeña mesa de té frente a ellas, parecía tener una fina película de polvo. La directora de Hogwarts blandió su varita y con un pequeño movimiento, un par de tazas y un té recién hecho, aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Hermione? - preguntó antes de bajar su varita y Hermione sintió un desagradable nudo en el estómago, así que negó con la cabeza. Minerva sirvió dos sendas tazas de té con un toque de miel y limón.

\- Solamente quiero descansar. Dormir por un par de semanas, tal vez por meses. Realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa. Creí que moriría, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. - meditó por unos segundos. - ¡Ron! Cómo está, cómo se encuentra... ¡Merlín, lo había olvidado por completo!

\- Está un poco mejor, Pixie hizo lo mejor que pudo. Dijo que al entrar en la habitación, tras haber usado su magia ya que dialogar no sirvió de nada, todo estaba destrozado. Las manos de Weasley sangraban y había trozos de vidrio por todas partes. Pixie se aseguró de atontarlo para evitar que continuara haciéndose daño. Esperamos que al despertar se sienta mejor, que olvide esas tontas ideas que tiene de suicidarse. Por ahora lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar, no conseguiremos nada si nos dividimos. Tenemos que solucionar ésta situación, juntos.

\- Apenas y lo conseguí, llegar a San Mungo. Si Ron lo supiera, si sólo él supiera el predicamento en el que me encuentro. Así comprendería que también es muy duro para mí. Cargar con su cuerpo, medio muerto. Cada segundo que mi corazón latía en mis oídos y mi pulso se agitaba más y más, con una distancia que se me hacia cada vez más y más larga. Se enfriaba a cada minuto que pasaba y de pronto nos encontrábamos en el suelo, implorando por ayuda. Ver... el desprecio en los ojos de todos los magos a nuestro alrededor. Yo... - parpadeó un par de lágrimas, apenas y podía respirar, apenas y podía pensar.

\- ¡Oh, Hermione! - murmuró la profesora McGonagall, colocando una vez más, una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros.

No tuvo más opción que dejar su taza de té en la mesa y consolar a una joven, que temblaba ante los recuerdos. Ante aquellas miradas de odio.

Si el profesor mejoraba, todo tenía que cambiar.

 **N/A:** _Mucho que hacer ésta semana, pero espero que les guste y les dejo todo mi cariño. No se olviden de comentar lo que piensan. Muchas gracias por leer._


	15. Chapter 15

Hola muchachos, espero que les guste. Hay un par de eventos negativos en mi país y las comunicaciones están un poco lentas. Espero que les guste y ya saben que necesito que comenten, así que cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, presionen el botoncito de review.

Feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 15: _Más y más noticias II_

Hermione masajeaba sus temples con cansancio, colocando su taza vacía sobre la bandeja que McGonagall había hecho aparecer hacía un par de minutos. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse.

\- ¿Y los medimagos todavía se rehúsan a atenderlo? - la voz de Minerva se convirtió en un débil susurro, mientras Hermione desviaba la vista y miraba a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta que no había podido apaciguar con el té que se había tomado.

\- Así es. Pero estoy segura de que yo podré encontrar una forma de resolverlo. ¡Debe haber algo, algún libro que pueda sernos de utilidad! La medimagia no es conocimiento único de San Mungo. ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

Pixie se encontraba sobre la silla de visitas y con una expresión de terror, mirando a su amo sobre la cama. Parecía más consciente y la pequeña elfa daba gracias a todos los dioses de las criaturas, por su suerte.

\- ¡Amo Severus! - exclamó al verle volver su rostro para mirarla. La pequeña criatura tembló de emoción al ver sus ojos negros, posados sobre los de ella. - ¡Pixie se alegra de que ya esté fuera de peligro!

\- Pixie... - su voz era apenas un murmullo suave, moviendo sus labios sólo un poco. - No puedo recordar nada...

\- Su herida volvió a abrirse, pero gracias al cielo que la niña Hermione estaba allí. ¡De lo contrario, Pixie ni quiere saber lo que habría pasado!

\- ¿Hermione... Granger?

\- ¡Sí amo, ella fue quien lo trajo! Quien salvó su vida y ha estado muy preocupada por usted. Incluso ha estado llorando. - el rostro de la elfa, se encontraba cabizbajo. - La pobre niña está tan asustada, Pixie se siente muy mal.

\- ¿Llorando...? - repitió Severus, ausente. Los ojos de Pixie, brillaron llenos de una curiosa felicidad que ya parecía no poder ocultar.

\- ¡Sí! Y pixie no tiene dudas de que pronto se van a llevar bien.

Los pasos de ambas brujas, hicieron que la elfa guardara silencio y se bajara de la silla, de un salto. Así como lo había dicho, el rostro de Hermione era prácticamente un poema y no demoró en sentarse a su lado. Mantenía sus manos fuertemente aferradas en su regazo. La profesora McGonagall pasó a ocupar un pequeño espacio al final de la cama.

\- ¿Se siente mejor, profesor Snape? Estábamos muy preocupadas de que hubiese sido ya muy tarde.

\- No... lo... sé.

\- Vamos, Pixie, tenemos mucho que conversar con los medimagos. Hermione y Severus pueden quedarse solos por un momento.

La pequeña elfa dudó por unos segundos, pero ante la insistencia en la mirada de la directora de la escuela, no tuvo más opción que asentir con una reverencia que Hermione consideró exagerada y caminar tras Minerva.

Hermione se mantuvo observando el espacio ausente que habían dejado tras marcharse y las cortinas ondeando, hasta que la débil voz del profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita... Granger. - era como un suspiro, algo apenas perceptible.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió cansinamente, ordenando las pociones medicinales y mirando un viejo reloj de pared, haciendo cálculos mentales sobre la siguiente dosis que debía darle.

\- Pixie dijo que... estuve a punto de morir.

\- Así es. - dijo, alzando la cabeza de las notas que la medimaga había dejado sobre el pequeño escritorio. - pensé que se enfadaría por intentar salvar su vida. Pero y aún así, se hubiera muerto de no ser por sus propios deseos de sobrevivir. Debería pensar en eso con detalle, por supuesto que yo pienso ayudarle, pero dése cuenta de que incluso usted mismo no quiere morir.

Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras ella volvía la vista hacia las notas. Sentía ese terrible nudo en la garganta y tenía que ser fuerte. Ella era una Gryffindor, una leona. Ella cazaba, ella le llevaba el pan a su familia.

\- Y usted... lloraba... por mí. - murmuró, casi inconscientemente. No podía creerlo, quizá su cerebro todavía estaba confundido tras todo lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué lloraría por él?

\- ¿Tiene hambre? Podría pedir algo, si es que tampoco les molesta dárnoslo. - fue lo único que contestó, con la mirada esquiva e inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, contemplando las pociones que tenía que administrar y fingiendo concentración para evadir la respuesta. O al menos, esa fue la impresión que Snape tuvo al respecto. Conocía a Hermione, sabía cuándo estaba concentrada y cuándo no.

Y no se engañaba a sí mismo, Hermione Granger en verdad trataba de evadirlo.

Colocó una mano sobre uno de sus brazos, de forma tan violenta, que le causó un gran sobresalto y casi derramaba una de las pócimas. Bajó la mirada, con un cierto tremor nervioso en todo su cuerpo, que no se comparaba con el tremor de su ex profesor de pociones.

\- Señorita... Granger.

Su torpe agarre comenzaba a entumecerle el brazo y no tuvo otra opción, más que hacérselo saber.

\- Profesor... me está lastimando.

El profesor puso reparo en sus acciones, susurrando lo que le pareció que fue una especie de disculpa, que le resultó increíble y apenas pensó en las razones, las desechó, llamándose loca por creer que podría estar agradecido por toda su ayuda.

\- No lo puedo evitar, me tomó por sorpresa y mis emociones afloraron. Quiero decir, me entristecería si muriera. Aunque no lo crea, me sentiría muy mal si pasara. No me jacto de las muertes. Aunque se trate de usted.

Hermione se movió de su rango, de tal modo que el profesor no pudiera notar su expresión de cansancio y las marcas de sangre seca y lágrimas, con detalle, de su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- ¿Por qué, qué cosa, profesor Snape? - preguntó Hermione, tras secarse el rostro con un pañuelo y finalmente volverse para mirar los vendajes. Con todo el ajetreo, había olvidado que su profesor continuaba con el torso descubierto y quizá por ello sentía frío. Tomó una de las pociones curativas y sentándose a su lado, comenzó a aplicarla sobre la herida en su cuello, con dos de sus dedos.

No le veía el sentido, si no podía curarlo, pero intentar no hacía ningún daño. Los ojos del hombre se encontraban firmemente posados sobre los de ella y todos sus movimientos. Sobre su expresión de cansancio, las ojeras tras dormir mal por la preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué... se preocupa? ¿Por qué le... importo?

\- Sería una bruja sin sentimientos, literalmente, si no me importara al menos en algo. Además, si lo piensa con detalle, si se cura, podremos divorciarnos. Usted sigue con su vida y yo con la mía. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle. Por favor, no me pida que acepte que desee morir. Y probablemente no lo recuerde, pero Pixie logró atontar a Ronald y evitar que cometiera una locura, que se suicidara.

Por el rabillo del ojo y mientras aplicaba el resto de la poción curativa, se dio cuenta de que su futuro esposo fruncía el ceño.

\- Sí, Ron quería suicidarse por mi culpa, por nuestro matrimonio arreglado.

\- Pues... Weasley es un idiota. Si considera que es su culpa y desear morir, dejándola creer eso... es un idiota.

No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho pero su sorpresa no duró lo suficiente, el profesor Snape intentaba sentarse y gruñía de frustración por no poder conseguirlo.

\- Quiero marcharme, ya no necesito estar aquí. - forcejeó con las cobijas y el colchón, tratando de erguirse.

\- Quédese quieto, profesor. Se hará más daño de lo contrario.

\- Ya me salvaron la vida, ya puedo irme. - continuó forcejeando con su cuerpo, ignorándola por completo.

\- Profesor, basta ya. - imploró Hermione con cansancio, colocando el frasco de poción medicinal vacío en la pequeña mesa de noche y poniéndose de pie para intentar detenerlo. Aún tras todo lo sucedido, le sorprendía la fuerza que tenía.

\- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre los delgados y un poco flácidos, brazos del profesor de pociones en la cama. Trataba de razonar con él, no quería emplear su fuerza.

Aunque estaba segura de que aún con su debilidad, podría detenerla.

\- Qué parte de que no quiero seguir aquí, aún no comprende. ¿Acaso es tan complicado?

\- Tiene que descansar y no importa cuánto trate, no le permitiré que se levante. - insistió ella, prácticamente sobre él y con sus manos fuertemente cerradas sobre sus antebrazos, imprimiendo toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en aquel momento. - por favor, desista...

\- Usted no puede darme órdenes. No tiene ningún poder sobre mí. - dijo con un tono tan mordaz como le fue posible y brincó sobresaltado, ante la explosión de Hermione sobre él.

\- ¡SERÉ SU ESPOSA, POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO PODER SOBRE USTED!

Sus gritos hicieron más eco del que hubiese querido y un par de medimagos corrieron las cortinas para mirar dentro. Hermione se encontraba muy sonrojada y excusándose con murmullos, asegurando que todo estaba bien y que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

\- No insista. De ahora en adelante, le guste o no, yo estaré a cargo y lo curaré a como de lugar. Y más le vale que me obedezca. ¿Le quedó claro? - al no escuchar más que un resoplido y verlo cruzarse de brazos, compuso una expresión sombría y amenazante. O al menos, esperaba que lo fuera. - ¿¡Entendido!?

El profesor Snape simplemente desvío la mirada, ladeando la cabeza en otra dirección y ruborizándose apenas visiblemente.

\- ¡He dicho...! - reclamó, sosteniendo su barbilla y forcejeando para obligarlo a mirarla. - ¿¡Entendido!?

Fijó su mirada sobre los brillantes y acaramelados ojos de Hermione, notando un pequeño dejo de cansancio y gran tristeza en su mirar. No escapaba de la sorpresa de ver un arrebato como aquel. Su cuerpo entero había comenzado a temblar y de pronto ambos, temblaban al unísono.

\- Como... quiera. Sólo... déjeme en paz, apártese de mí. Suélteme...

Lo soltó tras unos segundos y no podía evitar el tremor de todo su cuerpo, llena de adrenalina, sin poderse creer lo que había hecho. Había sobrepasado al profesor que le había causado tanto miedo, cuando era apenas una niña, para imponer sus condiciones.

Sentía las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarle que podía estar a cargo. No era el momento para retroceder. Ya había esperado sentada, por mucho tiempo, mirando cómo su vida daba un vuelco sin su consentimiento.

\- Debe comer algo, para tomar todas las pociones medicinales. Especialmente aquellas para restaurar la sangre que ha perdido. Y ni se le ocurra desobedecerme, puesto que no lo toleraré.

Al volver Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape se encontraba cruzado de brazos y aparentemente sonrojado, mientras Hermione temblaba llena de un extraño miedo. Qué había sucedido mientras se ausentaba.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

Antes de que Severus pudiera formular un pensamiento de respuesta, Hermione se adelantó a responder su pregunta.

\- Sí, todo está bien. De hecho, el profesor Snape y yo, acordábamos los términos de nuestro matrimonio arreglado.

Negó con la cabeza, Hermione sólo se aprovechaba de su debilidad. Ni Pixie, ni tampoco Minerva, parecían realmente convencidas de que ambos hubiesen llegado a un buen acuerdo. Pixie continuaba escondiéndose tras las faldas de la directora de Hogwarts, mirando cómo su amo y la niña Hermione, se observaban con antipatía.

Quizá había sido una mala idea forzar las cosas.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes qué creen que pase? ¿Tendrá razón Pixie o Severus y Hermione, sucumbirán a sus más profundos deseos? Ay, eso suena tan cursi._


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, aprovechando mi tiempo libre. Espero que les guste y ya saben que dependo de lo que ustedes comenten. Les dejo muchos besos, todo mi cariño y además de desearles un feliz fin de semana, también les deseo una...

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo 16: • _Vida en pareja._

La semana había pasado como un torbellino frente a sus ojos y se sentía incapaz de continuar. Literalmente había agotado todas sus energías y tratando de lidiar con el hombre más testarudo de todo el planeta, junto a los constantes reportes que Ginny le enviaba sobre el estado de Ron Weasley.

Aquella fría mañana de Merlín sabía qué fecha y mes, como no podía pensar con claridad, se encontraba leyendo un trozo de pergamino.

 _"Ron por fin se levantó de la cama. No habla mucho pero al menos está progresando. Al menos ya quiere afeitarse y peinarse un poco."_

Se pasó una mano por la cara y comenzó a preguntarse la forma de decirle a su mejor amiga, amablemente, que ya no quería continuar leyendo sus reportes. No quería sonar como si no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero ya tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Cosas un poco más importantes, que un adulto joven en depresión.

\- Pixie puede ampliar la cama del amo, con su magia. - se encontraba de pie, junto a la pequeña elfa doméstica y mirando al profesor de pociones mientras dormía. - así la niña Hermione se puede poner cómoda y dormir a gusto.

\- No creo que al profesor Snape le guste que yo invada su espacio personal. Puedo ir y volver, desde mi apartamento, si conecto su chimenea con la mía. Quiero decir, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

\- Pero... ¡niña Hermione! El amo acaba de sufrir una de sus peores recaídas, ¿Y si Pixie no puede contactarla a tiempo y el amo Severus muere?

\- Estoy segura de que nada malo va a suceder. - la voz de Minerva, que no había dicho nada durante todo el regreso desde San Mungo, por fin se hizo escuchar. - yo estaré alerta y vigilante. De suceder algo, Hermione será la primera en saberlo.

Hermione asintió en silencio, mirando los nuevos informes que San Mungo había emitido y mordiéndose el labio inferior con decisión. Tenía que existir una cura, en alguno de esos pergaminos, tenía que haber una respuesta.

Y tras conectar las chimeneas, se vio a sí misma cargando más rollos de pergamino entre sus brazos y encogiéndolos para llevarlos en un bolso de viaje que la profesora de transformaciones, le había facilitado amablemente.

El viaje a casa, había sido más incómodo de lo que era normalmente. Estaba realmente cansada y a pesar de que debía cambiarse o al menos utilizar su varita sobre ella, para asear los restos de aquel largo día, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca abajo. Soltando un largo y profundo gemido de frustración.

Tantos pergaminos por leer y sentía que no avanzaba.

\- ¿Qué tipo de serpiente era Nagini? ¿Pitón africana? ¿Constrictora?

Tenía preguntas que por un momento pensó, sólo Snape podía responder. Nadie había pasado más tiempo con Voldemort que él y Lucius Malfoy.

Y no era tan estúpida como para presentarse en medio de la mansión Malfoy y pedirles ayuda. Se había prometido a sí misma, jamás volver a pisar aquel terrible lugar. Le traía pésimos recuerdos y cómo no.

Se dejó caer en la cama, contemplando el tejado y soplando un mechón rebelde de su cabello. Algunos pergaminos rebotaron al suelo y tras el impulso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

\- Cómo fue que te metiste en esto, Hermione.

Una pregunta que intentaba responder mientras que prácticamente se quedaba dormida. Con sueños menos que placenteros, recuerdos de guerra que trataba de olvidar y que Snape traía a colación a cada momento que se miraban a los ojos.

 _"Niña Hermione, ¡niña Hermione!"_

Brincó sobresaltada en la cama, somnolienta. Aún estando confundida por el cansancio, estaba ligeramente consciente y sintió un incómodo temor recorrer su cuerpo por completo. No más problemas, no más noticias.

\- ¿Pixie...? ¡Por Merlín, Pixie...!

\- No se alarme, niña Hermione. La profesora McGonagall quería asegurarse de que la niña Hermione se encontrara bien y envió a Pixie para ayudarla.

\- ¿¡Y quién cuida del profesor, Pixie!?

\- La directora Minerva y el profesor Flitwick. El amo Snape está dormido, las pociones medicinales siempre consiguen que duerma profundamente. Algunas veces demasiado y ocurren accidentes.

Hermione frunció el ceño por unos segundos, pero luego encontró la respuesta a lo que la elfa llamaba accidentes y prefirió respetar la privacidad del profesor. Al volver en sí, Pixie caminaba alrededor de su apartamento y parecía buscar algo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Pixie? - preguntó mientras ahogaba un bostezo y se estiraba en medio de la cama, frotándose un ojo con suavidad.

\- Pixie busca la ropa limpia de la niña Hermione. Lo necesita.

Tomó uno de los pegajosos rizos de su cabello y recordó que hacía un par de horas, había estado cubierta con la sangre de su futuro esposo.

\- La niña necesita de un buen baño y ropa limpia. Además, Pixie le preparará la cena.

No se podía quejar, al menos algo bueno para variar. Sacudió la cabeza ante el olor de su ropa, mientras la pasaba por sobre sus hombros y se frotaba los brazos para calentarse, quedándose solamente con el sujetador y un par de jeans azul desgastado, que ya frívolamente pensaba que debía arrojar a la basura.

Los enormes y brillantes ojos de Pixie, habían reparado en la figura de la niña Hermione mientras le daba la espalda y amontonaba la ropa sucia.

Su amo tenía mucha suerte. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por vejarla y desmerecer sus atributos, la niña Hermione tenía una hermosa figura. Se sonrojó ante los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza. Si sólo su amo pudiera ver lo que ella estaba viendo, estaba segura de que se lo pensaría dos veces.

\- Pixie... ¿Pixie? ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás tan roja?

Parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo en sí y negando con la cabeza. Hermione estaba segura de que jamás había visto a una elfa sonrojarse.

\- Pixie lo siente, Pixie estaba pensando en lo hermosa que la niña Hermione es. El amo Snape es tan afortunado.

Hermione se permitió reír por unos segundos, negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. No podía imaginarse al profesor Snape, desearla de alguna forma que no fuese lejos de su vida.

\- Realmente lo dudo, Pixie. El profesor Snape no reconocería la belleza, ni que lo golpeara en la cabeza. ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que debería caminar desnuda por el despacho, para que comience a apreciarme como persona?

Pixie sacudía su cabeza tan fuerte, que Hermione pensó que se desprendería de su cuello.

\- ¡Pixie no quiere decir eso, la niña Hermione tiene más atributos que sólo su cuerpo! Pixie sólo quería decir que además de inteligente, la niña es hermosa también y que el amo debería sentirse afortunado de tenerla. Si sólo lo entendiera.

\- Lo conozco por más tiempo que tú y puedo decirte que es difícil que comprenda algo así. Del amor, el profesor entiende muy poco. Lily Evans es una prueba de lo que digo. - dijo mientras pateaba los jeans, sentándose en la tina que Pixie comenzaba a llenar con agua, subiéndose a un pequeño taburete.

\- El amo Snape solamente necesita consejos. Necesita aprender a conocer y tratar a una mujer.

\- Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso, creo. Ya es un hombre de casi cuarenta años. ¿Acaso puede cambiar la personalidad que ha estado alimentando durante años y años?

Pixie asintió sin dudarlo, mientras brincaba fuera del taburete y hacía que Hermione se preguntara el por qué de su fe ciega en él.

\- Pixie está segura de que la niña Hermione podrá enseñarle sobre amor al amo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, reposando su cabeza en una de las esquinas de la tina, meditando profundamente. Ni cuenta se había dado de que Pixie ya se había marchado y se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo un pequeño chasquido con sus manos y arreglando la mesa para cenar.

¿Acaso estaba preparada para estarle dando lecciones de respeto y comprensión, a un hombre que ya debía saberlo de antemano?

Pero, otra vez, Snape no era un hombre como cualquier otro. Además, estaba medio muerto en una cama. No representaba una gran amenaza para ella. Dudaba que si quiera tuviera fuerzas como para poner un sólo dedo sobre su cuerpo. Solamente tendrían que soportarse hasta que pudiera encontrar una cura y divorciarse. No tenía por qué enseñarle sobre amor, que lo hiciera otra que realmente tuviera la paciencia.

Sumergió la cabeza completamente en el agua tibia, intentando distraer sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

 _¿Acaso finalmente, el ministerio de magia aprobaría esa tonta ley matrimonial?_

Al salir de la tina y secándose el cabello con una toalla, sintiéndose finalmente más calmada de lo que había estado en aquellos últimos días, admiró lo que Pixie estaba haciendo. Todo parecía tan irreal. La sedosa sensación de su perlada y quizá corta pijama. La dureza del suelo bajo sus descalzos pies mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas.

La vista de Pixie sirviendo la cena. No se imaginaba una vida familiar con Severus Snape, haciendo todo lo que hacía ahora, pero con un hombre. Además de un hombre que no amaba.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Pixie servía una pequeña copa de coñac y el aroma fue como un duro golpe a sus fosas nasales, poco acostumbradas a bebidas con tanto cuerpo. Pixie insistía que tras un largo día, necesitaba de un poco de espíritu para reanimarse.

\- Niña Hermione, usted de verdad que le hace mucho bien al amo.

Acariciaba los tensos músculos de su cuello y al escucharlo, alzó la cabeza y posó su vista sobre los profundos pozos oculares de la criatura sentándose en un par de cojines sobre la silla, para estar a su nivel.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así? A mí me parece que es todo lo contrario y que solamente consigo fastidiarlo.

\- Se lo puedo asegurar o el amo Snape no habría sobrevivido y se hubiera dejado llevar por la muerte.

\- El profesor Snape no sobrevivió por mí, Pixie. Sobrevivió por su propia cuenta. Debería darse cuenta de que no desea morir. Que aún quiere vivir.

\- Pixie está segura de que el amo Snape, percibe la fe que usted tiene en él y lo preocupada que se siente por su estado de salud, para sobrevivir.

\- No sé si sea fe, Pixie. No sé si lo sea o tal vez, esperanza de que sobreviva y tenga la vida que en verdad merece. A veces lo prefiero así, que sólo contarlo como uno más de nuestros muertos de guerra.

\- Y el amo lo sabe, Pixie está segura. El amo Snape siente que sólo usted tiene fe en él y no lo juzga como lo hace el resto.

\- Pero sí lo juzgo, no hacemos otra cosa que discutir. - dijo Hermione, jugando con el tenedor y su comida.

\- Insiste en curarlo y eso confunde al amo. No quiso asesinarlo cuando el amo se lo pidió.

\- ¿Qué cruel ser humano, aceptaría una petición como esa?

\- Muchos, niña Hermione. Muchos.

Guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras y sintió un desagradable vacío en la boca de su estómago, que le hizo perder el apetito.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes piensan igual que Pixie? ¿Que Snape sobrevivió por Hermione? La ley de matrimonio está por legalizarse y me pregunto: ¿Podrán convivir civilizadamente? ¿Y Ron?_


	17. Chapter 17

Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario, por favor déjenme un review. De eso vivo, de la opinión de los que me leen. Recuerden que tengo un grupo en FB por si les interesa contactarme de una forma más directa: _MariSeverusFF_. También pueden mandarme sus números en un mensaje privado, si tienen Whatsapp, y yo los añado.

Besos, amor, feliz lectura.

•Capítulo 17: _Matrimonio forzado y algo de locura, además._

La mañana más oscura en la que había amanecido, durante largo tiempo de vida. Y no precisamente por el brusco cambio de vida que había dado.

Relámpagos, truenos y nubarrones grises que asomaban una de las peores lluvias del mes. Hasta el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con su humor. El pesado debate interno, que llevaban su corazón y su mente.

\- Buenos días, niña Hermione. ¿Disfrutó de una buena noche de sueño?

La voz de Pixie hizo que se desperezara. No recordaba que su despertador sonara como una chillona elfina doméstica. Se frotó los ojos con lentitud, impulsándose con sus manos para sentarse. Ni cuenta se había dado de que se había quedado dormida, boca abajo, con un extraño olor a licor añejo.

\- La verdad es que sí. Pero... ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando del profesor Snape?

\- El amo Severus está dormido, Pixie vino tras estar con él toda noche. - Hermione ahogó un bostezo y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo darse cuenta de que Pixie había preparado el desayuno y había dispuesto su ropa del día, perfectamente planchada sobre una de sus sillas en la habitación. - Pixie regresó para asegurarse de atender a la niña Hermione.

\- _¿Atenderme?_ ¿Por qué? Hasta donde recuerdo, creo que soy plenamente capaz de...

\- El amo Snape y la niña Hermione, se van a casar. Pixie pasa a ser una elfa de familia y como tal, tiene ciertas responsabilidades con sus amos.

 _Familia, un_ _a palabra que se sentía como una sentencia. Algo sin final inmediato._

 _Una **familia** , algo que terminaría uniéndolos por más separados que quisieran estar_ _._

\- ¿Familia? - parpadeó un par de veces, mientras las palabras caían por su propio peso. Poco a poco.

\- Sí, señora Hermione. Una vez que el amo Snape se case, la niña Hermione poseerá los mismos bienes que el amo y eso incluye a Pixie.

\- Sé muy bien cómo funciona, además de que tú tampoco eres un bien material para ser adquirido. - puso los pies en el suelo e intentó proyectarse a sí misma, una vida en pareja con su ex profesor de pociones. Se abrazó por unos segundos, pero Pixie fue capaz de sacarla de sus más profundos pensamientos.

\- Pixie tiene que marcharse y verificar que el amo se haya despertado y que se encuentre bien. Pixie también le dejó el desayuno hecho a la niña y colocó su ropa limpia junto a su peinadora. Pixie espera que le guste la combinación que escogió.

Por unos segundos, la pequeña elfa se quedó quieta como si esperara por alguna orden de último minuto y tras esperar por unos instantes, caminó en dirección de la chimenea.

\- Pixie espera. - la voz distante de Hermione la detuvo y le hizo volverse para mirar a su nueva ama.

\- ¿Dígame, niña Hermione?

\- Espera un momento que iré contigo. El profesor Snape y yo, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

La pequeña elfa arrugó el ceño y a Hermione le hizo pensar en una vieja lechuga, con todos esos surcos. Tras un par de minutos estuvo lista y ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su varita o en tocar el desayuno. Su mente estaba prácticamente enfocada en una sola cosa.

Snape tenía mucho que confesar sobre su vida como mortífago y más le valía que le dijera toda la verdad. Después de todo, era ella quien pensaba llevar los pantalones de la relación.

Al cruzar las chimeneas conectadas, el despacho se encontraba en un absoluto silencio que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pixie caminaba con seguridad hacia la habitación del jefe de Slytherin. Y sin embargo ella, caminaba de puntillas y como si fuese a encontrarse con algún monstruo o fantasma.

Irónicamente los fantasmas de Hogwarts, no daban tanto miedo.

 _Pero Snape sí._

La elfina doméstica dijo la contraseña para pasar tras uno de los retratos, pero estaba tan distraída que no prestó la debida atención. Normalmente se encontraba con el retrato apartado y el camino despejado, la puerta allí, esperándola como la boca del lobo.

Dispuesta a tragársela, una vez que entrara.

\- _¿Amo Snape?_ \- dijo Pixie con una vocecilla y antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar de entrar siquiera, soltó un gemido. - ¡Amo Snape, pero qué está haciendo!

Apenas y pudo darse cuenta de que el profesor se había puesto de pie y que se las había arreglado para caminar un par de centímetros, aunque parecía a punto de desmayarse. Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, apartando a la elfa de su camino y soportando todo el peso del hombre frente a ella. Las marcas de sangre en la cama y el olor de la herida en su cuello, pronto le hicieron sentir un desagradable nudo en la boca del estómago.

\- ¡Profesor Snape...! - exclamó tan pálida como una hoja de papel. - ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre pensar en levantarse!? ¡Aún está muy débil!

Le dio la impresión de que el hombre no la estaba escuchando. Tampoco, de que estuviera consciente de sus alrededores. Tenía un brazo rodeando su torso, para evitar que cayera al suelo y su otra mano, apoyada en la cama tras ella, como soporte. Estaba consciente de que sus pechos se rozaban suavemente y que sus alientos se encontraban en cada bocanada de aire que Severus; lograba exhalar.

Mantuvo la vista fija sobre sus ojos negros, ligeramente desorbitados, ausentes y vacíos. Que era mucho decir, ya que siempre le habían dado esa desagradable expresión. Estaba bastante clara en que sus pupilas seguían todos sus movimientos, aunque parecía ser más un reflejo que un acto consciente.

Y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer o no hacer, el profesor se dejó caer de espaldas y parte de su cuerpo quedó fuera de la cama. Tieso, rígido, como si no fuese capaz de mover ni un sólo centímetro de su cuerpo. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor y Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras se deslizaba como un trapo viejo, hasta caer sentado en el suelo y a tres cuartos. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frío. Por un momento no se escuchaba nada más en la habitación que su pesada inhalación y exhalación.

Poco a poco, comenzó a girar su rostro para mirar a los presentes. Tanto Pixie como Hermione, intercambiaron curiosas miradas.

Hermione fue la primera en intentar acercarse. Hincándose sobre una de sus rodillas y tratando de descifrar su extraña expresión de desasosiego.

\- Profesor Snape, ¿por qué se ha levantado, si sabe que todavía está muy débil para caminar?

No podía hablar y le tomó largos minutos, calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Pesadas gotas de sudor, recorrían su frente, mientras intentaba mover sus labios para explicarse.

Los pensamientos en la habitación, fluyeron densamente como si de vapores de pociones se tratara. Si no podía respirar, por supuesto que tampoco podía pensar.

\- No... lo sé. _Alguien... me dijo... que debía._

\- ¿Alguien? - repitió Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, volviéndose para mirar a la elfina doméstica. Su expresión de miedo, le dio a entender que tal vez su futuro esposo deliraba o comenzaba a volverse loco por el cansancio y la debilidad.

\- ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Alguno de los profesores acaso? ¿O tal vez Peeves?

Severus negó con la cabeza, tanto como podía. Hermione pensó por un momento, que su pecho explotaría a la par de su respiración tan conflictiva.

\- No. Una... voz.

\- ¿Una voz? ¿Qué tipo de voz? Acaso... ¿una voz dentro de su cabeza?

Lo último que le faltaba, que su futuro esposo se estuviera volviendo loco. El profesor Snape parecía tener problemas para responder a su pregunta y se vio obligada a sostener su rostro con sus dos manos, enfocar su mirada desorbitada en ella y sólo en ella.

\- ¿Qué tipo de voz? - repitió. - ¿Sonaba como... una mujer? ¿O tal vez un hombre? - pensó por un momento, en los clásicos episodios de locura. - ¿le pidió que hiciera algo malo?

\- No... estoy loco... - pareció consciente de que Hermione intentaba llamarlo loco. Intentó cambiar de postura ante el dolor, pero no tuvo fuerzas. - sólo... escuché... una voz. Un eco... en mí cabeza. Decía: _"Ponte de pie... todavía la misión no ha... acabado."_

Con la ayuda de Pixie y tras calmar sus angustias, logró devolverlo a la cama y en cuanto cayó en un profundo sueño, se permitió sentarse en uno de los sillones de su habitación y reflexionar.

¿Acaso el problema era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba? Si el dolor y el veneno, lo llevaban a la locura misma, ¿entonces cuánto tiempo podía quedarle de vida? ¿O tal vez estaba lidiando con algo mucho peor?

\- Es la primera vez que sucede y Pixie está muy asustada.

La doctora tenía que saber algo más. Tenía que haber algo en aquellos informes que se le podía estar escapando o tal vez, tenía piezas inconclusas de un rompecabezas.

\- Pixie, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. - la elfina asintió rápidamente y Hermione pensó en la mejor forma de plantear su inquietud. - Si San Mungo se rehúsa a atenderlo por su condición de ex mortífago... ¿Por qué el ministerio de magia y hechicería, querría casarlo conmigo si se supone que es una amenaza en potencia? ¿Por qué aceptaría comprometerlo conmigo si piensan dejarlo morir? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Había algo en todo aquel misterio, que no encajaba. Tenían que saber quién era Severus Snape. Si San Mungo estaba tan receloso de su persona, por qué no el ministerio de magia.

 **N/A:** _Y ustedes qué creen. ¿Severus alucina o tal vez no? Y... ¿no les parece raro que el ministerio de magia quiera casarlo con Hermione, siendo mortífago y tan peligroso como la doctora lo cree? ¿Entonces por qué le dan una oportunidad y ella no?_


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos besos y todo mi cariño. Feliz inicio de Agosto.

 _× Capítulo 18 :_ La firma I

Había decidido quedarse aquel día pensando que una escena como la que había vivido hacía apenas un par de horas, pudiese volver a repetirse. No estaba preparada para revivir la terrible experiencia que había vivido con el profesor de pociones en San Mungo y el temor que había sentido tras su _casi_ muerte.

Se tomó la libertad de dar un paseo alrededor del castillo, no precisamente porque necesitara pasar el rato, sino para revivir viejos recuerdos de toda una vida. Las memorias no tardaron en llenar su mente de imágenes y sonidos, al mirar viejos retratos en los vestíbulos durante su recorrido. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, podía darse cuenta de muchos detalles de los que no había tenido ni tiempo de fijarse.

Acarició uno de los portarretratos, vacío y con un par de rasgaduras en una de sus esquinas. No tenía ni idea de quién podía haberlo ocupado, pero la escena no le resultaba para nada pintoresca. Oscuro, con matices sepia y por demás de deprimente, no le extrañaba que se hubiera marchado.

\- Después de la guerra, muchos de ellos quedaron vacíos. - escuchó una voz que la sobresaltó y sintió que todo su cuerpo se heló por completo. Estaba segura de que había comenzado aquel recorrido sola.

\- _¿Ah sí?_ \- le pareció lo más inteligente para decir y sin darse la vuelta, sosteniendo su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y tratando de ver a su oponente, inútilmente, en el desgastado marco de plata del retrato. Pero sólo veía telarañas y formas abstractas, reflejadas en las luces de las velas a su alrededor. La voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía pensar debido al temor y sólo podía enfocarse en el rápido latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

\- Pues sí. Aunque fuesen simples retratos, también fueron seres humanos alguna vez o al menos, la mayoría, y supongo que aún no han perdido algunas emociones que solían definirnos como humanos. _Al menos el miedo._

\- ¿Que solían? - preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, comenzando a darse la vuelta. ¿Qué podía ser? Por el tema de conversación, sólo podía deducir que se trataba de un fantasma. O quizá...

No, Voldemort estaba muerto. Además, de estar vivo, ¿por qué estaría en Hogwarts precisamente? Bueno, ahí había muerto y Dumbledore una vez había mencionado que sólo aquellos que le temían a la muerte, se convertían en fantasmas. Y Voldemort siempre había querido ser inmortal.

¿Acaso había retornado como espíritu y pululaba por el castillo, acosando al profesor Snape y volviéndolo loco? ¿Riéndose de su sufrimiento?

Esa era una buena teoría a considerar. Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué alguien como Tom Riddle, sabría sobre portarretratos y conversaría con ella, con toda la calma del mundo?

Al terminar de darse la vuelta y no ver a nadie, comenzó a creer que quizá se estaba volviendo tan loca como su futuro esposo.

\- Es un placer verte, Hermione. Aunque me gustaría poder decir, que con la misma frecuencia con la que solíamos vernos antes.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie más que a los pocos personajes dentro de los retratos. ¿Acaso la conocían? Entrecerró la vista para mirar mejor en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de un rostro familiar en uno de ellos. El escenario parecía ser una vieja habitación victoriana y un anciano con la barba plateada y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, se encontraba sentado en un sillón con un color rojo opaco y desgastado. Imaginó que se debía a la vieja pintura y al efecto de la luz del sol, de las corrientes de aire, etc.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas frivolidades de su mente, respirando aliviada.

\- ¡OH, profesor Dumbledore! - exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho y relajando la mano que sostenía su varita dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Flexionó los dedos por largos minutos, al tenerlos engarrotados debido a la prolongada postura. - por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún intruso, como recordaba haber iniciado el recorrido sola.

\- Lo siento. Siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de seguir a las personas y dejar que reflexionen en privado, antes de anunciarme. Debería dejar esa mala costumbre y anunciarme primero.

Por un momento recordó las tantas veces que Harry había mencionado que Albus Dumbledore siempre había estado sobre los hombros de Severus Snape y vigilando todos sus movimientos. De hecho, sobre los hombros de todos y generalmente adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

\- Ya veo. Pero... ¿¡qué está haciendo aquí y tan lejos de su retrato!? - exclamó con una sonrisa que esperó, fuese sincera y que le diera a entender que estaba gustosa de volver a verlo.

\- Bueno, algunas veces me gusta pasearme por el castillo. Así como solía hacerlo en vida. Verás, cuando uno es un cuadro, no tardas en aburrirte y me temo que por muy tentador que suene pasar todo el día durmiendo en mi marco o charlando trivialidades con Minerva, necesito estirar las piernas de vez en cuando. Además, no sé si ya lo sabías, pero tenemos numerosos retratos vacíos, a propósito también, para que pudiéramos estar en todas partes.

\- ¿Pudiéramos? ¿Quiere decir... espiar?

\- Bueno, sí. Phineas y yo. Y sí, también. Algunas veces es de vital importancia que confíes, pero también lo es el dudar. Ninguna de las dos está mal, podría decir que en pequeñas dosis se mantiene el equilibrio. Dar el voto de confianza y al mismo tiempo, vigilar lo que hacen. De no ser así, me temo que los niños habrían corrido un terrible peligro. Especialmente Draco y otros quienes deseaban servirle a Tom.

\- Al menos me alegro de que Draco finalmente se diera cuenta de que estaba por cometer un terrible error y que fuese capaz de rectificar.

\- Y yo también, aunque eso deberíamos agradecérselo a Severus. Que por cierto, he oído que muy pronto se casará y que tú serás su futura esposa. No sabría decir si _felicidades,_ es lo más apropiado en este momento, pero al menos estoy confiado de que lo cuidarás de la mejor manera y le ayudarás a recuperarse. También he oído, gracias a Minerva, que su condición no ha mejorado y que estuvo a punto de morir, de no haber sido por ti. Pobre muchacho, jamás termina de sufrir. Me he planteado ir a verlo pronto, pero no he querido importunarlo. Antes no podía hablar pero el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall, encontraron una forma de hacer escuchar sus pensamientos y me gustaría intentar sostener una conversación con él. Lo creas o no, extraño nuestras tardes de charlas interminables. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Severus es un gran conversador y puedo asegurarte que había sólo una cosa en la que los dos sí pudimos coincidir a lo largo de mi vida y desde que lo conocí.

\- ¿Qué cosa, profesor Dumbledore?

\- Que Voldemort debía morir. Fuera como fuera. Aunque preveía el destino que ese pobre muchacho tendría, no esperaba que Tom fuese capaz de tratar de matarlo de esa forma tan baja y cruel. Pensaba que podría haber alguna pequeña estima a su leal sirviente, como recordaba que Tom apreciaba la lealtad y aunque resultaba extraño, era su forma de amar... pero debí imaginarme que ni siquiera Severus se salvaría de su odio contra Harry. Estaba prácticamente enceguecido y no iba a descansar hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto desde el momento en el que escuchó esa tonta profecía. Sin importar qué hiciera Severus, moriría por no haberle dado lo que tanto deseaba.

Sintió un poco de lástima por el hombre, postrado en la cama, y dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado que hizo sonreír al anciano en el retrato.

\- Sí, una lástima. Aunque estoy plenamente seguro de que muy pronto mejorará y con tu ayuda. No puedo comprender exactamente, la razón por la que desean casarse, pero les auguro un buen futuro.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Un día estoy muy feliz, planificando mi futuro junto a Ron, y al día siguiente me entero de que el profesor Snape y yo, estamos comprometidos a la fuerza.

\- Tal vez un alma caritativa que piensa que Severus se merece una oportunidad y que sólo tú podrías dársela. Salvarlo de sí mismo y de esos demonios que siempre lo acosan. Espantarlos de una buena vez por todas. Que pueda ser libre finalmente.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero se preguntaba si era posible. Ese hombre era tan amargado y orgulloso, que dudaba que pudiera permitirle ayudarle, por más que se arrodillara y se lo implorara en el suelo.

\- Profesor Dumbledore... - dijo, tras reflexionar unos segundos. - hay un par de cosas que aun no comprendo y que quizá usted pueda ayudarme a dilucidar. Ver con otros ojos... - respiró lentamente y prosiguió. - Usted sabe muy bien que aunque el profesor Snape se sacrificara para salvar a Harry de la muerte y que este al final pudiera vencer a Voldemort, sigue siendo un mortífago para muchos.

\- Así es. Me temo que sin importar la piel que el zorro use para cubrirse y pasar inadvertido, seguirá siendo zorro y por ende un peligro para el rebaño del pastor.

\- Entonces, también comprenderá que San Mungo se niega a recibirlo en el hospital y brindarle la atención necesaria para que pueda curarse finalmente y sobrevivir de manera al menos aceptable.

\- Algo me comentó Minerva al respecto y he notado su rostro cargado de rabia, de tristeza, de estrés, escribiendo múltiples cartas a los directivos del hospital e implorándoles por la debida atención para Severus.

\- Lo que no puedo entender es... por qué el ministerio de magia aceptó casarlo conmigo, si en San Mungo consideran que es un peligro para la sociedad y que debería estar muerto. Por qué el ministerio de magia me casaría con él, si espera que muera.

\- Hmm... - escuchó que Dumbledore reflexionó al respecto por unos momentos. - Es en verdad contradictorio, asumiendo que Severus pudiera recuperarse en un porcentaje aceptable y continuar con sus deseos de servir a Voldemort. Aunque esté muerto. Pero y aún así, él solo no podría hacerlo y dudo seriamente que todavía existan magos que quieran que Tom retorne o que algún otro mago tome su lugar. Y aún si pudiera reclutar un ejército, me temo que sus esfuerzos serían totalmente en vano.

\- Pero eso nos devuelve al punto inicial. Si tanto miedo le tienen, por qué casarlo y por qué no esperar que muera simplemente. Solo, sin algún tipo de compañía que pueda extender un poco su vida o tal vez, encontrar una solución y salvarlo.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, pero me temo que yo no puedo ayudarte. Solamente soy un cuadro y la mayoría de los retratos de San Mungo, están sellados mágicamente para que nadie pueda espiar lo que ahí hacen o dejan de hacer. El ministerio de magia podría considerar que casar a Severus, podría ser una forma de controlarlo, para evitar que pueda hacer alguna cosa que atente contra la seguridad de la comunidad en la que vivimos. Quiero decir... viven.

\- El profesor ha estado experimentando, cómo podría decirlo... ciertas alucinaciones. Bueno, sólo ha ocurrido una vez, pero ha sido tan extraño. Logró levantarse de la cama y caminar un par de centímetros, alegando que una voz en su cabeza se lo ordenó. Algo similar a: _"Vamos, levántate de una buena vez que la misión aún no ha acabado."_ Y me pregunto si es posible que aún después de muerto, Voldemort pueda seguir torturándolo. Si su fantasma aún puede rondar por el castillo o si simplemente se trata de un efecto secundario, un delirio, debido a la condición en la que se encuentra actualmente.

\- Severus ha sido acosado durante mucho tiempo, por sí mismo y por muchos que solían rodearlo con energía muy negativa. Voldemort y su padre, resultaban una gran presión para la poca autoestima que pudiera decir que tiene. Nunca aprendió a amar a nadie ni a sentir afecto. No era su naturaleza puesto que nunca tuvo un modelo a seguir, que le enseñara sobre esas cosas. Solamente había visto y experimentado, abusos y vejaciones, y así fue como creció hasta convertirse en un reflejo de lo aprendido. No puedo asegurarte que sean simples alucinaciones, como tampoco puedo asegurar que el espíritu de Tom, todavía ronde por el castillo. Al menos, es algo que yo jamás he visto y por el tiempo que llevo muerto, tampoco.

\- ¿Y qué tal si hubiese resurgido justo ahora y tratara de utilizar al profesor Snape para alguna cosa?

\- No le servirá de nada, estando así como está.

\- Y es por ello que San Mungo no querría salvarle la vida... - pensó por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. - pero Pixie dijo que es la primera vez que sucede. No hay forma de que San Mungo sepa que escucha voces y que puedan asociarlo con Voldemort o su espíritu y que pudieran estar rondando por alguna parte.

\- Sí Voldemort quisiese retornar, necesitaría más que el cuerpo de Severus. La profecía fue cumplida, uno debía morir para que el otro se salvara. No veo la forma en que eso pudiera revertirse. Aunque, quizá, deberías plantearle tus inquietudes a Sybill Trelawney.

Alzó la mirada y en dirección de las escaleras, preguntándose cómo abordaría un tema tan complejo, con una mujer como ella. Albus Dumbledore sonrió y su voz, la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se percató de que el anciano ex director, se había puesto de pié y de que se estiraba con mucho cuidado.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré. Hace mucho que Sybill y yo no hablamos tampoco.

No le tomó mucho tiempo subir las escaleras y mientras lo hacía, no había dejado de recordar el pasado con Albus Dumbledore. Le sorprendió lo mucho que la conocía y lo mucho que conocía también, a Harry y a Ron. También logró sorprenderlo, gratamente al parecer, con sus travesuras para infiltrarse en lugares prohibidos, romper un centenar de reglas, sólo para desbaratar los planes del innombrable.

Al llegar a la última torre, Hermione pensó en llamar a la puerta del aula de adivinación, pero el director tenía otros planes.

\- Me temo que Sybill no está allí. Normalmente, cuando aún no hay estudiantes, pasa su tiempo encerrada en su habitación. Muchas veces le he dicho que tiene que salir y disfrutar del aire fresco, de los huertos de Hagrid, pero casi nunca me hace caso. Aunque tengo que admitir que ahora que Voldemort no está, sale un poco más de lo usual.

\- No sé si eso es bueno, pero me alegro por ella.

\- Cuando eres el dueño de una profecía o quiero decir: _"El amo del destino."_ , por decirlo de alguna manera y aunque no crea en esas tonterías, de dos personas, tienes que proteger tu vida a como dé lugar.

Pensó en ello con detalle y por un instante, pudo darse cuenta de la razón por la cual la personalidad de la profesora Trelawney era tan asustadiza y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Una gran culpa. Teniendo el poder de ver el destino de todos, cómo no temerle a tontas supersticiones como los días trece y los números impares en una mesa. Se sintió como una tonta, tras haberse reído de ella y de los conocimientos que intentaba impartir. No importaba que no lo comprendiera del todo, jamás debió haber dicho las cosas hirientes que había dicho, a lo largo de su época como estudiante. Creía que le debía una disculpa al menos. No tenía derecho de juzgarla, en la forma que lo había hecho.

Tragó fuertemente y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, llamó suavemente a la puerta de su despacho. La torre se sentía muy solitaria y el viento silbaba de una forma por demás de amenazante. Se abrazó a sí misma y trató de repetirse mentalmente, que el peligro ya había terminado y que no era como si alguien fuese a saltar desde alguno de los pasillos y atacarla de improvisto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el pálido rostro de una mujer, se asomó por el pequeño espacio entre ella y el marco. Se sorprendió ante lo fácil que le había resultado, el olvidar algunos detalles de los rasgos característicos de la profesora de adivinación, sorprendiéndose al ver ciertos rasgos y preguntándose si habían estado ahí desde siempre. La mujer la estudió desde sus enormes gafas y gracias a su expresión, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que no esperaba visitas precisamente.

\- _¿Sí?_ ¿Qué se te ofrece querida? Sabía que en algún momento volverías, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto. Creo que recuerdo, cuando abandonaste mi clase aquella vez en el tercer curso, que te dije que volverías después. Y aquí estás... - su voz, a pesar de tantos años, seguía siendo un poco baja y temblorosa. Además, la miraba muy pocas veces a la cara. Recordaba que había leído en alguna parte, que la mujer poseía una poderosa magia o al menos a lo concerniente con asuntos del tercer ojo, pero aún así era tímida y reservada.

\- ¿De verdad? Lo había olvidado y también creo que había olvidado disculparme. Creo que fui muy grosera en aquel momento y aunque no comprendiera el _fino_ arte de la adivinación... - no pudo evitarlo y su voz tuvo un pequeño dejo de sarcasmo, de costumbre, al decir aquello. Pero tuvo la esperanza de que la mujer no lo hubiese notado como ella lo había hecho. - no debí decir lo que dije, ni tratarla de la forma en que lo hice. Lo siento, de verdad.

\- Me imaginé que en algún momento vendrías para disculparte, querida. - alegó la mujer, finalmente abriendo la puerta y señalando el interior de su despacho para que pudiera pasar. Así lo hizo, ligeramente nerviosa y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Se imaginó que la habitación de la mujer debía ser un desastre, tal cual lo era su vestimenta y personalidad, pero le resultó todo lo contrario. Llenó de telas, con aroma a incienso, con bolas de cristal y tazas de té, sí, pero más organizado de lo que esperaba. Con atrapa sueños en las paredes y que le daban la impresión de encontrarse en un anticuario. - aunque me parece que esa no es la única razón que te trae por aquí, si pudiste decírmelo en algún momento entre las comidas.

\- No supone mal, como siempre. - concedió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa que esperó, fuese sincera y observó cómo la profesora de adivinación, servía dos tazas de té y la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los cojines en el suelo.

\- Buenas tardes, Albus. - dijo la mujer de repente y Hermione se imaginó que lo había visto cruzar, uno de sus portarretratos.

\- Buenas tardes, Sybill. Una lástima que ya no podamos compartir uno de tus deliciosos tés chinos.

\- Quizá en otro plano espiritual y muy pronto, Albus. - Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas, pero no tuvo tiempo de opinar ya que la mujer se dirigió a ella de nuevo. - No creo que una lectura de las hojas de té, sea lo que te trajo hasta aquí. Aunque si me lo permitieras...

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó su taza sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, para que la profesora Sybill Trelawney pudiera ver el fondo. Esperó pacientemente y a pesar de que el profesor Dumbledore sonreía, no pudo evitar sentir miedo de pensar en lo que aquella mujer pudiera encontrar en el fondo de su taza.

\- Oh vaya, difícil situación. Salvar o destruir al ser amado...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vendrán tiempos difíciles y llegará un momento en el que deberás tomar una muy importante decisión. Ser feliz tú o hacer feliz a los demás. Pero no ambas.

Sintió miedo de pensar a qué se refería y por un momento pensó en ponerse de pie y marcharse, sin contarle todo lo que el profesor Snape había experimentado. Le dio la impresión de que la profesora lo había visto en su mirar y por unos segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación, por lo fugaz que fue

\- Pero para eso falta mucho y puede que yo esté equivocada y que puedas cambiar tú destino para ese entonces. El niño Potter lo hizo, muchas veces, aunque al final tuvo que seguir la profecía al pie de la letra. Me supongo que por más que intentemos escapar del gran plan que la vida tiene para nosotros, siempre volvemos a él, de una forma u otra.

\- Hay algo que quisiera que conversáramos. Algo que concierne al profesor Snape y que me preocupa. Aún no sé lo que es, pero espero que usted pueda guiarme.

\- ¡Ah! Severus... - Sybill dio una gran inspiración, tanto como Hermione lo había hecho antes. - pobre hombre, la desgracia siempre lo persigue. Pero supongo que así será y hasta que pueda cambiar, ser un poco más positivo. Creo firmemente en la teoría de que lo malo atrae cosas malas.

\- Pero si el profesor Snape no es _"malo"._

\- No, no lo es y en eso estamos de acuerdo. Aunque noto cierta aura negativa que lo rodea. Cierto rencor, cierto odio. Y eso, me temo, no atrae ni atraerá nada bueno.

\- El punto es... - dijo Hermione con cierta brusquedad y para cambiar el tema. - que el profesor tuvo una pequeña alucinación, si podemos llamarlo de esa forma, donde escuchó una voz que dijo: _"Levántate, vamos, que la misión todavía no ha acabado."_ Él insiste en que no está loco y que pudo escucharlo claramente. Me preguntaba si es posible, que aunque Voldemort haya muerto, que su alma aún pueda...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración, cuando ya la profesora de adivinación se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a negar con la cabeza, aterrada, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo sonar las innumerables cuentas del collar en su cuello, dándose golpes suaves en el pecho con su puño y con sus ojos cerrados. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su boca, ligeramente abierta, susurrando algo que a Hermione le pareció que sonaba a: _"No, no."_

\- Sybill... - la voz de Albus fue suave pero firme y la mujer por fin dejó de golpearse en el pecho y abrió los ojos, tomándose unos segundos para recomponerse y respirar profundamente. - todo está bien, Tom ya está muerto. No significa que va a volver.

\- Eso es lo que yo pienso, lo que quiero creer. Que sea un simple efecto del cansancio y de la mordida de Nagini. Pero entonces no puedo entender por qué San Mungo se rehúsa a salvarle la vida. Temen que el profesor mejore y pueda retornar a las andadas, reclutar magos tenebrosos y formar su propio ejército. Aunque yo sé y estoy segura, no sé por qué, de que él no sería capaz de una cosa así. Y sin embargo, el ministerio de magia, puesto que a alguien le ha parecido muy gracioso, decidió casarlo conmigo. ¿Si se supone que representa una amenaza para nosotros, por qué aceptarían dicha petición, de casarlo conmigo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella y Hermione se preguntó si había entendido una pizca siquiera, de lo que había dicho. - ¿estás queriendo decir que alguien, haciéndose pasar por el profesor Snape, escribió una carta pidiéndole al ministerio de magia que te casara con él?

\- Sí. No sé la razón, ni sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero sí sé que nos casaremos. Sin importar qué hagamos para evitarlo.

Un pesado silencio impregnó la habitación mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, con la mirada fija sobre Hermione. Comenzaba a resultar incómodo, hasta que volvió a sonreír de repente y de manera más pronunciada. Lo que le dio un aire totalmente diferente y que Hermione deseó, por un breve momento, poder ver más a menudo.

\- Puedo decir con toda seguridad, que la vida intenta darle una segunda oportunidad. No puedo obligarte a amarlo, ya que para eso hace falta mucho más que un pedazo de papel, pero puedo augurarte una gran felicidad. Tras mucho sufrimiento, vendrán grandes momentos felices y llegarás a agradecer todo el camino que has de recorrer para alcanzar el final del oscuro túnel.

\- ¿Que agradeceré el estar casada con el profesor Snape y haber perdido mi matrimonio con Ronald Weasley?

\- Algo así. Siempre tras una decepción, algo bueno sucede. Y quién sabe, quizá seas tú, lo que el profesor necesita para cambiar su vida también. Alguien que pueda darle un poco de amor que se le ha sido negado por tanto tiempo. Oh sí, ese hombre ha tenido una vida muy accidentada y triste. Lo puedo ver, sí.

Ella también, si lo podía ver todos los días y gracias a su actitud. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si quizá estaba exagerando con todo el asunto de las alucinaciones. Quizá no era nada más que un producto del veneno y de todo el cansancio, de la sangre pérdida y del dolor al que debía someterse en el día a día. Aunque se encontraba decepcionada por haber perdido su vida soñada, dentro de sí, crecía un extraño sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, cuando había recibido la noticia de que ambos se casarían.

Un sentimiento de determinación, salvar su vida a como diera lugar y retar a los sanadores en San Mungo. Demostrarles que también podía hacer su trabajo, que no los necesitaba en lo absoluto. Hacer que se arrepintieran de abandonarlo, de ignorar su vida.

 **N/A:** _¿Qué opinan de lo que Albus y Sybill han dicho? ¿Y qué creen que pase después? No se olviden de comentar, por favor._


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno, a punto de salir de vacaciones y podré sentarme a actualizar la vida continúa. Tengo como 5 capítulos seguidos que subir y terminar Cuando las cosas cambian.

Espero que les guste. Les dejo besos y mucho amor.

Capítulo 19: La firma. Parte II

Tras una larga y exhaustiva tarde de intentar encontrar las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tenía, con respecto al profesor Snape, comenzaba a quedarse dormida mientras observaba al hombre en la cama. Intentaba mantenerse despierta, el mayor tiempo posible, pero sus párpados habían comenzado a pesar enormemente.

Y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, notó bajo la poca luz de un par de velas en la mesa de noche junto al hombre en la cama, que éste se movía intensamente y que parecía atravesar una pesadilla. Ahogó un bostezo y se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada durante al menos una hora, caminando hasta sentarse a su vez, en la silla de visitas a su lado.

\- _Todo está bien..._ \- murmuró, tomando una pequeña esponja que Pixie había dejado sobre la mesa de noche y secando el abundante sudor de su frente. La camisa de su pijama se encontraba húmeda y parecía respirar con dificultad. Suspiró pesadamente al sentirse inútil, simplemente mirando. - Tranquilo profesor, ya todo terminó. Ya puede descansar...

 _Mentira_. La guerra había terminado pero descansar era lo menos que podía hacer y mucho menos, con tamaña herida en su cuello. Continuó secando el sudor de su frente y susurrándole palabras de confort, acariciando su cabello suavemente con su mano libre.

En cuanto la vio, su respiración comenzó a regularizarse y parte de la expresión de locura que tenía en su rostro, desapareció. Se dejó caer entre las almohadas que le mantenían casi sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape? - sentía que era una pregunta tonta, pero no se le ocurría qué más decir. Quizá debía permanecer callada.

\- Tuve una pesadilla...

\- Eso me pareció. - trató de sonar lo menos condescendiente posible y evitar darle la impresión de que sentía lástima por él. Sin embargo, la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro del hombre, la sorprendió. Siguió su mirada y se percató de que estaba posada en la mano que había dispuesto sobre su brazo izquierdo y sobre la marca tenebrosa. - oh... ¡lo siento! No se me ocurrió qué otra cosa hacer para que despertara de tan horrible trance en el que se encontraba.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera responder, lo que imaginó iba a terminar siendo uno de sus típicos sarcasmos cortantes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y se pudo escuchar las voces de McGonagall y de alguien más, que no alcanzó a reconocer de inmediato.

\- La ley se aprobó con sólo 10 votos en contra. Saldrá mañana en la gaceta oficial del ministerio de magia...

\- Así que fue aprobada finalmente. ¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que se haga una excepción?

\- Oh no, Minerva. Sin excepciones. Lo siento querida, pero no hay algo que podamos hacer.

Se acomodó en la silla lo mejor que pudo, tratando de mantener la compostura y poner buena cara. Minerva fue la primera en entrar y como si quisiese inspeccionar el interior de la habitación, pensando que pudiera encontrarlos, quizá, haciendo alguna cosa indebida. Se sonrió a sí misma con cierto sarcasmo.

 _Sí claro..._

Se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente con Alastor Moody en persona. Sabía que había resultado vencedor en las elecciones en el ministerio de magia, por un margen bastante amplio, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño. Siempre pensó que el hombre estaba un poco trastornado, pero supuso que eso ya no importaba en un mundo sin guerras de por medio. Se sorprendió al notar cuánto había envejecido y cuán desagradable se veía su rostro desfigurado, lleno de arrugas. Su corto cabello con una tonalidad rubio un tanto sucio, comenzaba a llenarse de canas y su ojo mágico no dejaba de inspeccionar la habitación.

\- Señor ministro... - saludó y pensó en levantarse, pero el ministro alzó sus manos en un gesto que bien decía: _"Descuida, no es necesario"._

\- Hermione, ya sabes que no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Para ti sigo siendo Alastor Moody. Al menos, mientras no estemos en público.

\- Sigo sin entender... cómo es que te eligieron ministro. - la voz de Snape, aunque débil, seguía cargada de ironía.

\- Basta con que así haya sido, Snape. Además, no estás en posición de expresar opiniones al respecto. ¡Vaya predicamento en el que estás metido! Y si me permiten la sinceridad, que estén comprometidos, no facilita las cosas.

\- ¿Ah sí? - la única voz que se escuchó en la habitación, fue la de Minerva. Hermione tuvo un repentino miedo de preguntar los motivos por sí misma.

\- Pues sí. Aunque todos sabemos lo que Snape hizo por la seguridad del mundo mágico, el ministerio de magia se encuentra dividido acerca de su destino. Temen que en algún momento, cambie de parecer y pueda causar más problemas. Yo sigo insistiendo en que es una propuesta estúpida puesto que, sin ofenderte Snape, no creo que tengas el suficiente poder como para comenzar una armada tú solo. Sin embargo, algunos mortífagos sobrevivieron a la guerra...

\- Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo. - preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo y encontrándolo realmente sospechoso como para quedarse callada.

\- Al ministerio de magia, le pareció muy extraño el recibir una carta donde Snape solicitara casarse contigo. Eres la mejor amiga de uno de los magos más importantes del siglo, además de Albus Dumbledore. Como miembro del _trío dorado,_ consideran realmente inquietante, el hecho de que desees vincularte con alguien de la... - intentó escoger sus palabras con cautela, pero la expresión de Severus decía mucho. Decidió continuar con su explicación, tras carraspear un par de veces. - calaña de Snape. Piensan que podría estarte manipulando para conseguir algo, maquinar algún plan.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- Eso mismo dije yo, pero no quisieron escucharme y eso que soy el ministro de magia. Sin embargo, algunos consideran que tu matrimonio podría ayudar a mantener a Snape bajo control y es por ello, que consiguió aprobarse con la mayoría de los votos, en el jurado de Wizengamot. Sin embargo, Snape aún tiene muchos cargos que enfrentar, ya que sus actos de heroísmo no lo eximen de la justicia.

\- El punto es... - añadió Severus, con una expresión de aburrimiento que hizo sonreír a Moody y su desfigurado rostro, sobresaltó a Hermione al verlo en la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Que he traído los pergaminos que deberán firmar. Si aún piensan casarse, claro.

\- No fue mi idea. - comenzó Hermione, más decidida que nunca a detener aquella locura y sintiendo un gran temor al ver aquellos pergaminos y darse cuenta de que tenía la soga al cuello y que ya no podía escapar. - la verdad, alguien me tendió una trampa. Falsificaron las...

 _¡Oh no! Los enormes ojos de Pixie, mientras cargaba una bandeja con tazas de té para las visitas, se abrieron de par en par y al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si la niña Hermione decía la verdad, todo su plan se iría al caño. Sí sentía culpa por haber jugado con sus vidas, pero no podía tirar tanto esfuerzo a la basura. Era ahora o nunca. Continuar o sacrificar a su amo y esperar un juicio. Una condena._

 _¡Nunca! Su amo había sido aquel que le había dado un nuevo hogar, brindado un nuevo propósito después de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida. No podía permitir que sufriera._

\- ¡Pixie, por Merlín! - exclamó Hermione, levantándose de golpe y al sentir que la elfina le derramaba el té encima.

\- ¡Oh no, Pixie ha sido tan torpe! ¡Pixie lo lamenta mucho, Pixie se resbaló con la alfombra, no podía ver por dónde caminaba!

\- Gracias al cielo que no estaba hirviendo. - dijo McGonagall en voz baja, caminando en dirección de Hermione y sacando su varita para limpiar sus túnicas.

\- Como sea, la noche es larga y yo tengo mucho que hacer. Snape, si fueras tan amable de firmar aquí.

 _Si su amo lo pensaba más de la cuenta y no firmaba aquel pedazo de pergamino, también estaba condenada._

\- Si no lo firmo, ¿no tendremos que casarnos? - preguntó el profesor de pociones, esperanzado de acabar con aquella farsa.

 _-_ La verdad es que no, sólo es una mera formalidad. Tu carta fue bastante clara y respetamos tus deseos.

Pixie fue la única que respiró profundamente al escuchar aquello. Y en el rostro de Snape y Hermione, se dibujó una expresión de decepción muy evidente.

\- ¡Si es una formalidad... por qué firmarlos! - exclamó el profesor en la cama, cruzándose de brazos y con una clara expresión de ira contenida.

\- No lo sé, creo que nos gusta molestar. Es divertido si te lo piensas un poco. ¿Podrías simplemente firmar y cerrar el chiste con broche de oro?

Prácticamente le arrancó la pluma de las manos a Alastor Moody, quien se encontraba inclinado junto a la cama y con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro, debido a todas las cicatrices que tenía. Severus se inclinó como pudo sobre el pergamino y en cuanto se dispuso a estampar su rúbrica en el acta de matrimonio, Hermione lo detuvo y prácticamente sin aliento.

\- ¿Y si la firma del profesor Snape, toda su _letra_ en la carta donde expresa que desea casarse conmigo, fuese falsa?

Moody no demoró en erguirse y Pixie sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo. El auror frunció el ceño y Pixie sintió las mejillas frías y tiesas, debido al miedo.

\- El culpable irá a la cárcel, sin posibilidades de defenderse. Una ilegalidad como esa, es considerada una falta grave y puede desencadenar en una sentencia instantánea.

Pixie dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado que pasó desapercibido por un audible gruñido proveniente de los labios de Snape, mientras Hermione miraba los pergaminos con una expresión de indecisión y cierta desesperación.

¿Cómo podría salir de semejante dilema?

No tuvo más opción que firmar, mientras Moody, con un suave movimiento de su varita, atraía los pergaminos que se doblaban por sí solos y terminaban en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

\- Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual decidieron casarse, quise ser yo quien les explicara las condiciones personalmente y tratándose de Snape. - Alastor Moody dio una profunda inspiración y Hermione se preparó para que su corta vida, empeorara más y más. - Hablemos de lo básico. Una vez que el matrimonio queda legalmente consumado, la pareja adquiere ciertas responsabilidades ineludibles con el ministerio de magia. Cito... - declaró, hurgando en sus bolsillos y sacando un pergamino, distinto de los que ya habían visto y con apariencia de ser bastante extenso. El profesor rodó la vista y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

\- Espero morir de aburrimiento.

\- Guarda silencio y no interrumpas. - Severus volvió a dejar escapar otro gruñido de frustración, que el auror ignoró. - Como decía: _"El mago y la bruja que deseen contraer nupcias, deberán acatar todos los reglamentos que dicte el ministerio de magia"._ (Ante esto, Snape hizo un extraño sonido con la boca que Hermione no supo identificar si se trató de una maldición silente o un simple ruido). _"La pareja en cuestión tendrá un mes de preparación, antes de comenzar con la etapa de concepción"._ Me imagino que no tengo por qué recordarles que el uso de algún método anticonceptivo, muggle o no, estará terminantemente prohibido y podrá traerles problemas.

\- Creo que con el tiempo te has vuelto ciego. ¿Te has dado cuenta del estado en el que me encuentro ahora mismo? ¿Crees que me curaré milagrosamente en un mes?

\- ¿No podemos hacer una excepción en este caso, Alastor? San Mungo se niega a atenderlo y necesitaremos un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura. Tú conociste a Voldemort bastante bien, sabías a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

\- Tendremos que discutirlo, supongo.

\- Un momento... - la voz de Hermione, interrumpió la conversación. - ahora que éstas aquí, quizá puedas aclarar mis dudas. Si se supone que el profesor Snape es candidato a contraer nupcias, ¿por qué San Mungo se niega a atenderlo? ¿No debería hacer lo que el ministerio le ordena? ¿No podrías sólo ordenarles que le den el cuidado necesario, así como hicieron con el señor Weasley?

Alastor Moody pareció a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de parecer a último minuto y para Hermione resultó muy sospechoso. Se había puesto súbitamente nervioso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incluso su ojo mágico rehuía de su mirada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes qué piensan? ¿Qué creen que el ministerio y San Mungo, estén escondiendo?_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: A un pie de la muerte I

Estaba casada sin derecho a réplica y por un momento pensó en encontrar la carta original e intentar demostrar que la letra ni siquiera le pertenecía a su dueño. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección del profesor, ahora su esposo, dormido profundamente en la cama. No sabía si escribirle a sus padres y contarles la verdad. Que estaba casada con un hombre medio muerto.

\- Niña Hermione, ¿se siente cansada? Es ya muy tarde y ha pasado mucho tiempo allí sentada. Pixie está comenzando a preocuparse.

\- Sí. Creo que sin importar cuánto lo piense, no podré encontrar la solución a este dilema. Supongo que hay que concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes. Como por ejemplo, salvar la vida del profesor y así divorciarnos.

Se levantó del sofá junto a la chimenea y por un momento, contempló la idea de volver a su departamento.

\- Niña Hermione... - sintió que Pixie tiraba de las faldas de su túnica y bajó la vista con cierto fastidio. - usted y el amo Snape, están casados ahora. ¿No piensa quedarse? El amo Snape podría necesitarla. Pixie podría hacer unos arreglos a la habitación del amo...

\- El profesor Snape y yo, no podemos dormir en la misma cama. Que estemos casados no significa que nos amemos, Pixie.

 _Pero estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo. Estaba segura de que su amo y la niña Hermione, eran la pareja ideal y de que ambos se darían cuenta muy pronto._

Hermione ahogó un bostezo y se vio obligada a esperar, mientras Pixie hacía uso de su magia y observaba cómo la cama, sin siquiera perturbar el sueño del hombre sobre ella, literalmente se partía en dos y se acomodaban de forma que hubiese la distancia adecuada entre ellas.

Estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera protestó. No tenía las energías para continuar discutiendo y simplemente se dejó caer en la cama individual que había aparecido frente a sus ojos, de la nada, acurrucándose en posición fetal y mirando a Snape sobre la otra. Sintió que Pixie colocaba las cobijas sobre ella y de pronto su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa y también comenzó a sentirse embriagada con el cansancio.

Se durmió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Muy pronto comenzaría su vida de mujer casada y todavía no podía creerlo.

Pixie permaneció quieta por unos segundos, contemplando la escena, antes de mover sus brazos al aire y apagar las velas alrededor de la habitación y avivar las llamas de la chimenea.

Esperaba que las sorpresas finalmente terminaran y que pudieran comenzar una vida en pareja. A conocerse y amarse como tanto deseaba.

Y a media noche cuando finalmente pensó que podría tener al menos, un poco de descanso, escuchó un extraño ruido. Como si alguien se tropezara con algo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó en la cama, sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor e intentando encontrar la fuente del ruido.

Se trataba de Severus. Estaba de pie nuevamente y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, apartando las cobijas y levantándose violentamente.

\- ¿Profesor Snape?... - dijo, tentativamente, caminando con cierto recelo y en su dirección. Había conseguido dar un par de pasos fuera de la cama y de pronto comenzó a sentir una especie de terror que la invadía desde los pies y hasta la última raíz de sus cabellos. ¿Por qué se había puesto de pie? ¿De dónde obtenía las energías, si estaba moribundo? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en dormir a su lado, ahora que podía levantarse quién sabía cómo y amenazar su integridad de alguna forma? - Profesor Snape... ¿qué hace de pie?

Comenzó a rodearlo, sintiendo que se le congelaba el aliento sin saber exactamente por qué, como si su cuerpo irradiara una energía oscura que conseguía paralizarla. Las llamas de la chimenea enmarcaban sus ángulos más escalofriantes.

\- ¿Profesor?

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Su rostro brillaba, con abundante sudor y pudo notar que tragaba con cierta dificultad. Cada vez que lo hacía, su cuello se movía de una forma desagradable, al sacudirse la herida con el movimiento y la sangre alrededor de su piel.

\- Profesor, por favor vuelva a la cama. Debe descansar, todavía está muy débil como para caminar.

Pero no dijo nada, así que intentó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Comenzó a estirar una de sus manos y con la intención de tocar uno de sus hombros y llamar su atención. Quizá estaba soñando o tal vez deliraba de nuevo y simplemente necesitaba regresar a la realidad.

A pocos centímetros de tocarlo, sintiendo el pulso temblarle y un extraño sudor frío recorriendo la base de su cuello y toda su espalda, los ojos del profesor de pociones se abrieron de par en par y una de sus manos se cerró fuertemente sobre su muñeca. Sus ojos negros se encontraban dilatados y tenían un brillo maligno que recordaba haber visto muy pocas veces.

Le recordaban a los cadavéricos y vacíos ojos de Voldemort.

Soltó un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa y el dolor. Snape sostenía su muñeca con una fuerza que le pareció sobrehumana.

\- _Todos morirán. ¡Todos pagarán!_

\- ¡Profesor Snape... reaccione por favor! - imploró, intentando liberarse con su otra mano. Los pálidos y delgados rasgos faciales del hombre frente a ella, se encontraban contraídos en una expresión de ira que definitivamente no era normal. Conocía la personalidad de su ex profesor de pociones, pero su aspecto era totalmente distinto.

Su mano comenzaba a entumecérsele y la expresión en el hombre, comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más amenazante. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos prácticamente se movían frenéticamente. Obligándola a caer sobre una de sus rodillas y gracias a la fuerza de su mano sobre su muñeca. Sentía que era capaz de fracturar su mano, de continuar en aquel terrible trance.

Pero sólo cuando cayó sobre su rodilla y soltó un gemido de dolor, como un sollozo, pareció que finalmente el hombre había entrado en razón. Sus ojos regresaron a su aspecto natural y soltó su mano violentamente, que se encontraba ya morada de tanta presión y con la marca de sus dedos en la piel. Se tambaleó ligeramente hacia un lado y dio una gran inspiración, como si le faltara el aire, conteniéndose la garganta luego y mirando a su alrededor, para luego bajar la vista y observar a Hermione en el suelo.

\- Señorita... Granger... - ella se sostenía su mano herida con la otra y sollozaba aterrada sin poderlo evitar, al haber sido tomada por sorpresa, mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella y al encontrarse, por supuesto, sin energías para continuar de pie.

\- Profesor Snape... ¿qué... sucedió?

Parecía tan desconcertado como ella, estudiándola con los ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones. Desde su tembloroso cuerpo, hasta su muñeca prácticamente violeta y con obvias marcas de dedos.

\- Yo... ¿hice... eso?- pudo entender, aunque sus pensamientos se encontraban hechos un caos y apenas y podía hablar. Al no obtener respuesta de Hermione, el profesor se dejó caer en el suelo, recostando su espalda contra la madera de la cama, aún observándola y sin podérselo creer. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Profesor... ¿acaso...? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

\- ¿Soñando?... - preguntó, en medio de su agitada respiración. - No puedo... recordar nada. Ni siquiera sé, cómo llegué allí.

Al Hermione guardar silencio y desviar la vista, intentando recomponerse, los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije...? ¿Qué fue... lo que le hice...?

\- Sostuvo mi mano cuando intenté despertarlo del trance en el que se encontraba, muy fuerte, no me soltaba y comenzaba a hacerme daño. Estaba muy asustada, me tomó por sorpresa. No era usted, era como si se tratase de alguien más. Alguien... alguien maligno. Me dijo que todos moriríamos. Que todos pagaríamos...

Severus comenzó a negar con la cabeza, apartando la vista y como si se resistiera a entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione utilizó su mano sana para apoyarse en el suelo y levantarse, mirando en dirección del hombre sentado en el suelo y prácticamente hecho un ovillo, envuelto en un camisón grisáceo. Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre e inclinándose para ofrecérsela y ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

El profesor tardó unos minutos en aceptar su ayuda, aún negando con la cabeza mientras Hermione se las arreglaba para sostener su peso con su cuerpo, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y aunque aún temblaba ligeramente, conseguir sentarlo en la cama y sentarse a su lado. A un par de centímetros de distancia, por si volvía a suceder.

\- Yo no pude... yo no...

\- Quizá sólo fue un sueño. - intentó encontrar una explicación lógica y al mismo tiempo, calmarse y calmarlo. - está bien, al final consiguió despertar y no me lastimó demasiado...

Los ojos de Severus, volvieron a detenerse sobre la herida en su muñeca y un par de temblorosos dedos, apenas y la tocaron. Como si temiera volver a lastimarla de sólo hacerlo.

\- Sólo fue una pesadilla, estoy segura. ¿Qué más podría ser...?

El profesor parecía fuera de sí, aún en negación de que pudiera haber sido capaz de hacer algo así. Sus dedos continuaron acariciando su herida muñeca y antes de que Hermione pensara levantarse y sugerirle que quizá, ambos debían volver a la cama, Severus la detuvo con su otra mano en su muñeca sana.

\- Yo... señorita Granger... - sus ojos negros rehuían de los suyos, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por decirle algo. - lo siento... si la lastimé.

\- Está bien, tampoco es su culpa. - intentó sonreír para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, pero supuso que no había tenido éxito y que el profesor no le creía. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se ponía en pie y se inclinaba, de la mejor forma que podía, para ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama y cubrirlo con las cobijas.

\- No puedo... recordar nada...

\- Descuide. Sé que usted no me haría daño.

Se apartó un par de centímetros de él, pero continuaba con el ceño fruncido y sin poder creer los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de levantarse y atacar a la chica de esa manera? ¿De dónde había obtenido la fuerza para hacerlo? Y al darse la vuelta Hermione, frente a su cama, dándole la espalda, se permitió respirar profundamente y pensar tan rápido como podía.

¿Acaso su marido estaba poseído?

\- Señorita Granger...

\- No tiene que disculparse, de verdad. Todo está bien ahora...

\- Granger...

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, imaginándose lo peor. Por supuesto, como si no pudiera ya empeorar más.

Y tenía razón, la herida en el cuello de su ex profesor y ahora su marido, había comenzado a sangrar mientras él trataba de contenerla con una de sus manos.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. _De nuevo._

 **N/A:** _Los dejaré en suspenso. ¿Qué creen que signifique lo que sucede? ¿Sobrevivirá Snape a su herida, nuevamente?_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: A un pie de la muerte II

No recordaba un día, desde que había sido casada a la fuerza con Snape, en el que hubiese dormido por un par de horas como mínimo. A pesar de no estar en los mejores términos con el hombre, se encontraba sentada junto a su cama y sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas, con la esperanza de que finalmente despertara. Al menos esa vez, había recibido ayuda de Pixie y el traslado a San Mungo, había resultado menos traumático.

Pixie sentía tanta culpa al ver el rostro de su nueva ama, afligido y cansado, que tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar confesar la travesura que había hecho.

Aunque los medimagos habían hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo estable, sin importar en verdad lo que pensaran de él y de sus actos, el profesor apenas y respiraba. Al parecer era mucho más grave de lo que esperaba.

\- La niña Granger tiene que comer algo o terminará enferma junto al amo.

\- Está bien, comeré alguna cosa. No te atrevas a dejarlo solo mientras me ausento. Cualquier cosa podría pasar y será mejor que estemos alerta. La profesora McGonagall no ha de tardar.

La pequeña elfina asintió un par de veces, mientras Hermione se levantaba por fin de la silla y soltaba la mano del profesor que había estado sosteniendo durante casi media hora. Podía sentir sus dedos cálidos de tanto hacerlo y un poco entumecidos debido a la constante postura que había mantenido mientras había estado sentada. La criatura pasó a ocupar su lugar de inmediato y tras ella marcharse, sus enormes ojos color ámbar, se posaron sobre la pálida figura de su amo en completa devoción.

Antes de marcharse, apoyando su rostro en las barras de metal que rodeaban la camilla y de las que colgaban las cortinas para brindarles un poco de privacidad, admiró su rostro de preocupación y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que una pequeña elfina sintiera una especie de amor platónico por su amo.

Mientras se encontraba sentada en un pequeño cafetín muggle, cerca de la entrada de visitantes, intentaba comer algo pero no dejaba de mirar a través del largo cristal hacia afuera. Sus ojos se encontraban prácticamente fijos en la entrada y apenas y parpadeaba. Su café se enfriaba, pero ya estaba cansada de tomarlo. Estaba cansada de vivir la misma angustia una y otra vez.

Arrojó el dinero a la mesa con cierto desgano y apenas y esperó que la camarera colocara el resto de su emparedado en un envase que pudiera llevar consigo. En verdad no lo quería, le causaba repulsión la sola idea de comerlo. De comer alguna cosa en general.

Sólo quería que el profesor Snape volviera en sí y que se curara de una vez por todas. Que volviera a ser el mezquino hombre de siempre y entonces sólo así, el matrimonio sería un poco más soportable. Estar casada con un hombre medio muerto, no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

Al momento de volver, Pixie continuaba sentada sobre la silla que para su tamaño, la hacía ver diminuta. Inspiró profundamente antes de entrar y en cuanto pudo reunir todo el coraje que necesitaba para enfrentar la situación, caminó a paso firme hacia la cama en la que se encontraba el hombre.

\- ¿No hay cambios todavía, Pixie?

\- Ninguno, niña Hermione. Sólo un sanador se atrevió a entrar, pero el pronóstico no fue para nada alentador. El amo ha perdido mucha sangre de nuevo y si lo detalla usted misma. – dijo la elfina, poniéndose de pie para intentar señalar en dirección de las manos de su amo. – sus dedos comienzan a ponerse morados. Si no hacemos algo, niña Hermione, el amo puede sufrir consecuencias irreversibles.

\- Debe haber algún libro que pueda ayudarnos. Nagini no era una serpiente común y eso lo sabemos. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

\- Pixie sugiere a la niña Hermione, que tome una muestra de la sangre del profesor y la estudie hasta dar con algo. Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, esperando, el amo puede morir.

Esa no era una mala idea. Obtener una muestra de su sangre y realizar experimentos hasta lograr determinar con qué estaba contaminada. ¿Qué tipo de veneno? ¿Tal vez sólo encantamientos?

Y Snape ni siquiera necesitaba estar despierto para tomar una muestra. Si borbotaba por sí sola. La pequeña elfina se bajó de la silla de un salto y Hermione volvió a ocupar su lugar, tomando una de las manos del profesor y estudiándola como si fuese una rareza sorprendente.

Debía ser cansado, de seguro, debatirse tanto entre la vida y la muerte. No podía culparlo de estar harto de intentarlo.

\- Profesor… si puede escucharme… - tragó un par de veces y trató de sonar tan firme como pudo. – Le ruego que por favor intente luchar. Que no se dé por vencido todavía. Algo se nos ocurrirá. De una forma u otra, salvaremos su vida.

No estaba segura de decir la última parte, pero supuso que una pequeña promesa no dolería.

\- _Se lo prometo…_

Y fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño apretón en una de sus manos. Algo tan débil que apenas y pudo percibirlo. Se puso de pie de inmediato y echando la silla al suelo, cuyo sonido sobresaltó un poco a Pixie. A pesar de lo breve que había sido, bastaba para que tuviera un poco de esperanza y se inclinara para apartar un par de sus grasientos cabellos de su rostro sudoroso y pálido.

\- Sin importar qué tan mal nos llevemos, le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

Volvió a sentir otro pequeño apretón en una de las manos con la que sostenía, a su vez, una de las manos de Snape. Sonrió y sin saber por qué exactamente, sintió deseos de echarse a llorar y así lo hizo, derramando lágrimas que en gotas, caían sobre el rostro del hombre en la cama.

Cuyos párpados vibraron suavemente, por fin, abriendo los ojos sólo un poco y lo suficiente para notar que una figura un poco borrosa, derramaba lágrimas sobre su rostro y que le obligaban a parpadear cuando caían muy cerca de sus ojos y nariz.

Y con fuerzas que Hermione no supo de dónde podía haber sacado, una de sus manos se alzó, temblorosa, como intentando descubrir el motivo. Como intentando disipar las molestas gotas que continuaban cayendo sobre su rostro y acariciando a su vez, la cara de la chica. Sus mejillas. Como un ciego, palpando las formas e intentando descubrir la fuente del problema.

Sintió sus dedos palpar la mejilla que tenía más cerca, su nariz y el puente, hasta llegar a sus ojos y descubrir la razón de la humedad. Se sentía muy familiar, si apenas y podía decir de qué se trataba.

Y Hermione ni se atrevió a moverse. Se quedó quieta mientras sus dedos hacían una pequeña exploración. Apenas y recordaba el feo moretón que tenía en una de sus muñecas, tras lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Sus dedos ahora eran tan delicados, que resultaba un poco hipnotizante.

\- _Lo siento._ – dijo en voz baja y con la intención de disculparse por haber estado llorando y seguramente, bañarlo con sus lágrimas. Que ella recordara, él odiaba ese tipo de actitudes melodramáticas y fuera de su personaje. _¿Pero cómo no llorar? Se sentía tan cansada, física y mentalmente. No le parecía justo lo que le había pasado en la vida y algo tenía que hacer para cambiarlo._

Pero el profesor no retiró su mano, a pesar del rostro de sorpresa de Pixie y de Hermione. Estaba segura de que ni sabía lo que hacía, pero era agradable permanecer así. Sin peleas, sin insultos.

Le dio la vaga impresión de que con su pulgar, intentaba detener las lágrimas, secándolas. No tenía ni idea del motivo, quizá quería evitar que siguieran cayendo sobre su rostro o se estaba imaginando que se trataba de alguien más. _Tal vez de Lily Evans Potter_ , pero no podía negar que se sentía realmente bien y como bálsamo para su lastimado corazón.

De pronto ese sentimiento triste que tenía por él, sólo consiguió aumentar y tuvo que luchar en verdad contra las lágrimas y ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo, por ambos, ahora que el profesor la necesitaba y no podía ser quien usualmente era.

Le pidiera ayuda o no. Lo aceptara o no.

\- _Descanse. Sólo descanse…_

Y como si sus palabras hubiesen tenido un mágico efecto, sintió sus dedos descender por su rostro, apenas y rozar sus labios, hasta caer suavemente junto a la otra mano y entrar en un estado de relajación, con los ojos cerrados y una pausada respiración.

El profesor dormía y sin saber exactamente el por qué, sintió que finalmente estaba fuera de peligro y que podía descansar. Se inclinó para levantar la silla y echarse en ella, como peso muerto, dando un largo y profundo suspiro.

No quería dormirse, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos y estaba segura de que si bebía otra gota de café, iba a terminar vomitando. Sentía el estómago revuelto y comenzaba a odiar beberlo, pensando que quizá el sándwich no había sido una buena idea para ese momento. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos de inmediato, apenas y dándose cuenta de que Pixie había utilizado su magia para transfigurarla en algo mucho más cómodo y acolchado, mientras había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo en el que el profesor había acariciado su rostro.

Quizá había sido un truco sucio, pero estaba segura de que eran el uno para el otro y de que tarde o temprano, ambos se darían cuenta de ello. Sólo esperaba que su amo sobreviviera lo suficiente.

A última instancia se encargó de cobijar a Hermione con una frazada y de asegurarse que su amo estuviera dormido y de que todavía respirara, para sentarse en un rincón, con los ojos bien abiertos y sobre los dos, mientras descansaban.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ustedes qué creen que pase? ¿Severus en verdad soñará con Lily o tal vez, inconscientemente intenta consolar a Hermione?_


	22. AVISO

**AVISO**

 **Voy a estar ocupada con deberes de la carrera, pero si puedo actualizar, lo haré.**

 **Ahora:**

 _KarenSnape chapter 21 . 42m ago_

 _Me gusta la historia y siempre espero con ansias los capitulos, sin embargo siento estas dando vueltas en lo mismk: Snape esta muy mal. Le falta mas desarrollo..._  
 _Aun asi me encanta la historia._

Lo estoy haciendo porque estaba pensando que en verdad quedara severamente herido (esta vez, si no muerto o casi)... pero no sé qué les parece a ustedes. No estaba pensando en curarlo como tal y hacer otras cosas. ¿Opiniones?

Besos.


End file.
